Naruto: El Mutante Perfecto
by Okami no Me
Summary: Luego de estar al vorde de la muerte a manos de aldeanos, Naruto es encontrado por Logan, el cual al encontrarlo encuentra algo muy especial en el, para luego ofrecerle adoptarlo y entrenarlo, Naruto acepta la oferta pero con la promesa de volver a Konoha para cumplir su sueño, pero ya no sera un simple humano, ahora sera... El Mutante Perfecto. NaruHarem Cap6 Up 3/11/14 NewSummary
1. El Nacimiento

**Buenas, bueno quería compartir mi primer fic con ustedes es de creación propia, es un Crossover entre X-men y Naruto, bueno también habrá leve crossover con varios animes, series, películas, etc. Pero no pasara de los poderes y/o habilidades, y talvez una que Otra chica, bueno Aquí van Las Advertencias**

**Posible Lemon en el futuro, lenguaje vulgar, Incesto, Posible harem, muerte (nada en especial uno que otro bandido, renegado o algún Villano Oc), va a ver Oc, OcC(Creo que así se le llama al cambio de personalidad), Va a ser Un fic de tipo negligencia al principio pero no por mucho**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No Poseo Nada de Naruto, X-Men o Cualquier otro anime/serie/película/etc. Solo poseo esta historia y Mis Oc**

**Capitulo Uno: El Nacimiento del Mutante**

En un bosque de Konoha, más específicamente en el tan famoso ´´Bosque de la Muerte´´ o Área 44 se puede ver un hombre alto, con su cuerpo casi completamente por una túnica (Estilo Jedi), dejando ver únicamente su cabeza, su cara aparenta unos 35-40 años, piel suavemente bronceada y una barba ligeramente desarreglada, su pelo negro peinado en forma de cuernos, sus ojos son negros con una iris café-rojizo.

Este hombre va caminando en busca de algo para cazar pero algo lo distrae de su búsqueda por alimento, un olor para ser más específico y eso era…

-Sangre humana…-Dijo seriamente, a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo eso en otra circunstancia, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir ese olor y así lo hizo.

Se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el olor a sangre, después de aproximadamente 20 minutos de ir entre saltando por los árboles y correr por encima de la maleza se encuentra con algo que nunca espero ver al seguir el olor, puede que él sea un hombre duro, pero esa escena a cualquiera le removería el corazón.

Frente a él se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente 6 años vestido solamente con lo que parecían ser unos shorts o pantalones corto, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Muy simple el niño estaba todo ensangrentado, con heridas superficiales y profundas, algunas quemaduras de lo que reconoció como el acto de algún Jutsu Katon(Elemento fuego).Estaba crucificado en un árbol enorme, con unas kunais clavadas en las palmas de sus manos.

-Pero qué demonios, quien sería capaz de hacer algo así a un niño-dijo con tristeza por el pobre niño, pero esa tristeza cambio a una leve alegría y preocupación al darse cuenta de algo…

-¡Esta respirando!-Grito a nadie en específico mientras se acercaba rápidamente al niño, para posteriormente sacarle los kunais de sus manos y ponerlo en el suelo. Lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió hacia una cueva cercana que había visto cuando se dirigía hacia aquí.

Después de llegar a la cueva empezó a tratarlo con lo poco que tenía al alcance, luego de aproximadamente 3 horas logro desinfectar y vendar las heridas para evitar una posible infección y que muera por desangramiento.

-Ahora todo está en tus manos chico, sobrevivir esta solo en tus manos-Dijo mientras salía de la cueva para recolectar leña y cazar algo para él y el niño.

Time Ship Al Día Siguiente

En una cueva ubicada en el tan pacifico, lindo y para nada mortal Bosque de la Muerte se encontraba un niño de 6 años aproximadamente, cabello rubio en puntas que pareciera que fuera un sol, 3 marcas en cada mejilla, su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas y algunas quemaduras a medio sanar, vestía solamente unos pantalones cortos maltratados. Se encontraba durmiendo en una cama echa de pasto, hojas y ramas.

De pronto empezó a despertar revelando unos ojos tan azules que dejarían al zafiro más caro en vergüenza.

-Hmm, Dónde estoy? Solo recuerdo que venía de comer ramen y me topé con… una turba de aldeanos-murmuro con tristeza al recordar las palizas, miradas de odio, insultos y todo lo demás que tenía que vivir a diario.

Después de superar su pena, se puso a observar donde se encontraba, era una cueva seguramente en el bosque de la muerte. Estaba acostado sobre una cama de hoja, ramas y pasto, cosa que le resulto muy rara pues, solo recordaba que lo habían clavado en un árbol y lo habían usado de tiro al blanco.

-Veo que despertaste niño-Dijo una voz gruesa que hizo que se asustara pues no lo había notado.

-Quien esta hay?-dijo con miedo en su aguda voz.

De Repente de la sombra de la cueva se empezó a formar una silueta de un hombre, media un metro ochenta calculo el, su cuerpo cubierto con una túnica y su cabeza al descubierto(misma descripción de arriba).

-Quien eres tú? Me vas a golpear igual que ellos cierto?-Pregunto con miedo, tristeza y resignación ante una posible golpiza.

-Golpearte? Y porque tendría que hacerlo niño?-Cuestiono con voz confusa.

-No lo sé pero todos los aldeanos lo hacen, dicen que soy un demonio y no merezco vivir-Dijo con una vos apagada y triste

-_Jinchuriki (_Poder del sacrificio humano)-Pensó apenas dijo la palabra ´´demonio´´-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, yo no soy de los que no distinguen la funda de la espada-Dijo confundiendo al pobre niño.

-Qué quiso decir con eso?-Pregunto confuso y más calmado ya que dijo que no lo golpearía.

-Ja ja. Nada niño no me agás caso-Dijo con una leve sonrisa-Dime niño, cómo te llamas?-Pregunto recordando que no se habían presentado-

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y Seré el Próximo Hokage(Sombra Del Fuego)! y Usted Señor como se llama?-Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el pequeño ahora conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bueno mi Nombre es Logan, sin apellido. Y Dime niño, ¿Tienes Padres?- Pregunto un tanto curioso acerca del pequeño rubio.

Con esa pregunta el niño se entristeció notablemente antes de responder-Si, mi padre es el Yondaime Hokage(Cuarta Sombra del Fuego), Namikaze Minato y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki- Respondió muy cabizbajo y triste.

-Valla eso es grandioso, pero-dándose cuenta de la expresión del niño-porque tienes esa cara larga?-

-Porque ellos dicen que no merezco llevar su sangre, que simplemente soy un estorbo al no tener talento en nada y me ignoran completamente se concentran en mi hermano y mis hermanas-dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar al recordar las duras palabras de sus padres, entonces sintió algo que nunca había sentido, un abraso.

-Ya niño, llora si lo necesitas, no puedo creer lo que esos bastardos le dicen a su propio hijo-dijo mientras sentía que el niño sollozaba y lloraba en su pecho.

Después de casi una hora de llorar el niño se calmó y miro al hombre que lo había estado cuidando para decirle-Gracias señor, por todo, muchas gracias-

Logan al mirarlo inconscientemente formo una sonrisa-No te preocupes niño, pero dime tus hermanos, como te tratan?-Pregunto esperanzado de que al menos sus hermanos lo trataran bien.

-Mi hermano mellizo Memna y su gemela Kasori me tratan súper mal me dicen insultos y me golpean y me rompen mis cosas-Dijo muy tristemente recordando a sus hermanos-Pero mi hermanita menor Naruko me trata muy bien ella se preocupa por mí y me ayuda como puede aunque solo tenga 5 años-Termino de decir con una sonrisa al pensar en su hermanita pequeña que era un calco de el en versión femenina, con bigotitos y todo.

-Valla, por lo menos algo bueno tienes en casa-Dijo tristemente por la vida del pequeño.

En Ese instante se dio cuenta de unas cuantas cosas interesantes del muchacho la primera era que sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente, bueno era normal para un Jinchuriki pensó el pero no noto nada de chakra demoniaco, otra cosa fue un ligero olor que hace muchos años que no había sentido le resultaba familiar, lo medito unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, el chico era…

-_Un mutante-_Pensó en shock al reconocer esa esencia que tenían todos y cada uno de los mutantes-_pero como se supone que era el último pero… espera un segundo Uzumaki? Ahora lo recuerdo ese clan que fue fundado por mutantes pero pensé que habían sellado su ADN, pero posiblemente al ser un Jinchuriki el chakra demoniaco libero su sellado-_Luego de eso recordó una charla que tuvo con el fundador del clan…

_**Flashback**_

_En la isla de Uzu se encontraba Logan ya que a pedido de un antiguo compañero de la organización (X-Men) había ido a la isla ya que tenía algo que decirle, actualmente se encuentra en la torre del Uzukage(Sombra del Remolino) recientemente creada como el primer edificio de la nueva aldea Uzugakure no Sato(Aldea oculta en el Remolino)._

_-Logan viejo amigo, tantos años y te vez igual-Dijo un hombre de cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerado, piel ligeramente bronceada, mide un metro 75 aproximadamente, cabello color rojo sangre Cubierto por un sombrero con la el kangi de Shodaime Uzukage(Primera Sombra del Remolino), Su vestimenta eran unos pantalones AMBU negros y Una polera sin mangas negra_

_-No puedo decir lo mismo Rick(Oc) la última vez que te vi tenías 20 años y ahora ya estas por los 45-Respondio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro_

_-Ya ya no tienes que repetírmelo ya sé que estoy viejo-dijo en una esquina con un aura depresiva haciendo circulitos en el piso-pero no te llame aquí para hablar de la edad ni nada de eso, necesito que me agás un favor-Dijo Muy seriamente a logan que se extrañó por el cambio radical de actitud._

_-Dime que necesitas-Dijo Curioso de lo que le iba a pedir_

_-Bueno tu sabes que eres inmortal, y por eso te quiero pedir que le enseñes a nuestro heredero a dominar las habilidades mutantes que tendrá-Dijo dejando a un Logan más confundido de lo que estaba_

_-Habilidades Mutantes? Pensé que habían sellado sus genes en su ADN Y Aun Así porque lo aria yo si ustedes podrían hacerlo?-Pregunto esperando una respuesta._

_-Exacto, eso hicimos, sellamos los genes pero aun así, por eso me réferi a tu inmortalidad, no será hoy ni mañana será en años en el futuro cuando yo ya esté muerto, te lo pido a ti por qué sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero tengo algo que decirte es muy importante-Dijo con seriedad._

_-Qué Es?-Pregunto serio al ver que no se trataba de nada simple._

_-Nuestro heredero tendrá lo que Striker quería, el Gen Mutante perfecto, ósea va a tener la mayoría de las habilidades mutantes, no te preocupes por cómo enseñarle te daré un pergamino con todas las habilidades que hemos tenido aquí, como controlarlas y ataques o habilidades especiales, por favor dime que lo harás- Pidió suplicante el Primer Uzukage._

_-Pero Como lo identificare si ustedes tienen sellados sus genes y yo no puedo identificarlos por su olor si están sellados?-Intrigo curioso el mutante del esqueleto metálico._

_-Bueno el sello se debilitara al entrar en contacto con una gran cantidad de chakra demoniaco, por lo cual nuestro heredero tiene que ser un Jinchuriki-Aclaro el pelirrojo._

_-Está bien lo are, dame los pergaminos-Suspiro en derrota._

_-Gracias Logan, ven vamos a hablar-Dijo mientras Entraba a su oficina._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Suspiro al recordar esa conversación que termino con una fiesta en honor a la fundación de la aldea.

-Bueno Rick, una promesa es una promesa creo que te la debo-Dijo mientras miraba al niño que se había quedado dormido en su pecho después de llorar tanto.

Dos horas después

-Ahhh, que bien dormí, no dormía bien desde que me quede a dormir en la casa de Oji-san(Abuelo creo)- Se puso a ver alrededor y ve a Logan cociendo un pedazo de carne de lo que parecía ser un venado o algo parecido-Hola Logan-san, me das un poco de carne por favor?-Pidió con esperanza el pequeño.

-Ja Ja Claro Naruto ven y sírvete, ya está lista-Dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo con sus garras dejando impresionado a Naruto que Lo miraba en Shock-que pasa? Bueno no importa, cuando termines de comer tengo que hablar algo contigo-Dijo mientras le pasaba el pedazo de carne cocida.

-Ok-Fue lo único que pudo decir pues seguía en estado de Shock, después de comer su alimento le pregunto curioso-Y Que querías decirme?-

-Bueno por lo que puedo ver no eres muy feliz con tu vida en la aldea cierto?-Inicio

-Para que mentir, los únicos que no me tratan mal Mikoto-Nee-chan, Itachi-Nii, Oji-san y Naruko-Nee-chan es lo único bueno, asique no es muy feliz-dijo con alegría al recordar a sus seres queridos.

-Bueno Naruto, tengo algo que proponerte pero antes te diré algo que puede que cambie tu perspectiva de vida, no sé como pero podría hacerlo, quieres que te lo diga?-

-Sí, ya me dejaste en la duda- Dijo con un Puchero

-Bueno Empezare, esto también en cierto sentido es el origen de los kekkei genkai, bien aquí voy…

_Hace mucho tiempo había una raza de humanos por decirlo de alguna manera, mejorados, estos fueron llamados mutantes, eran humanos con habilidades únicas, por ejemplo podían crear tormentas, transformarse en otras personas, en bestias, entrar en la mente de las personas, tele transportarse, etc. Estas personas eran discriminadas, cazadas y asesinadas ya que creían que al ser una nueva raza, se extinguirían los humanos normales, pero ese no es el tema, bueno como decía, estas personas eran especiales, se juntaban entre sí para protegerse mutuamente, se establecieron en una isla cerca de Nami no Kuni ,sabes dónde? En Uzu no Kuni, el País del Remolino, el país de origen de los Uzumaki, y si te lo preguntas, si los primeros Uzumaki eran Mutantes, pero sellaron sus genes en su ADN, El Primer Uzukague me dijo que si algún día yo encontraba a algún Uzumaki que tenga el gen mutante sin sellar, que lo entrenara, lo protegiera, lo ayudara a controlar su habilidad, el Gen Mutante Perfecto, es una habilidad que, al juntar el ADN de Todos los mutantes de Uzu, se crearía el Gen Perfecto, Hace un día yo estaba en el bosque buscando algo para comer, y entonces encontré un olor a sangre y Al llegar al emisor de esa sangre encontré Al verdadero Heredero del Remolino._

Luego de terminar de contar su historia quedo mirando fijamente Al Rubio Uzumaki esperando una respuesta o por lómenos que salga de su Shock.

-Ósea que yo soy un mutante-Pregunto en shock el pequeño.

-Así es niño, dime que piensas de eso-cuestiono al pequeño mientras esperaba una reacción ya sea miedo, tristeza o resignación por lo menos pero lo que pasaría después nunca estuvo preparado para afrontarlo…

-Siiii, soy un súper humano con poderes asombrosos, toma eso Memna, voy a poder volar, tirar fuego con las manos y, y, y-Y se quedó sin aire, luego de calmarse se dio cuenta de algo-un momento, como que el primer Uzukage te lo pidió a ti si por lo que se eso fue hace más de 100 años y tú no pasas de los 40?- Pregunto confuso acerca del relato del hombre.

-Bueno, yo también soy mutante, mi cuerpo se regenera 50 veces más rápido, por lo cual no aparento que envejezco, mi otra habilidad mutante es esta-Dijo levantando sus manos en forma de puño.

-Que tienen tus ma… Woow increíble-Dijo al ver las garras que salieron de sus manos.

-Si lo son, bueno niño ahora te voy a hacer esa propuesta que te había dicho entendido?-

-Señor, si señor-Dijo en pose militar con la mano en la frente.

-Bueno mi propuesta es esta, se mi hijo, ven conmigo a viajar por el mundo, te enseñare a controlar tus poderes, también aprenderás artes shinobi, dime que dices, aceptas ser mi hijo?-Pregunto mirando fijamente al pequeño kitsune.

-Pero que pasara con mi sueño de ser Hokage-Dijo indeciso por una parte estaba su sueño, y por la otra poder controlar sus habilidades y como bonus un padre.

-No te preocupes, volverás aquí para ser shinobi, si no me equivoco tendríamos 9años para entrenarte-explico el mutante mayor.

-En Ese caso Acepto…Tou-san(Padre)-Finalizo con lágrimas al poder tener una familia.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que ir a la aldea, antes que preguntes, dime que dirían si te desapareces con un desconocido y sin el permiso de tus padre? Nos buscarían para encarcelarme por secuestro, y no, no vamos a pedirle permiso a esos invesiles que tienes de padres, me voy a transformar en tu tutor legan entendido?-recibiendo un asentamiento del pequeño-Entonces andando, a conseguirte ropa y hacer el documento-Termino de decir el hombre mayor.

TimeShip 5 Horas después

Rumbo a la torre Hokage se dirigen nuestros mutantes favoritos, Logan se quitó su túnica mostrando ahora una camisa manga-corta negra que deja ver sus bien formados brazos, pantalones ambu negros y unas zapatillas deportivas negras. A Su lado se encuentra Naruto vistiendo sus mismas ropas pero, obviamente, más pequeñas.

-Bueno Naruto, tu entras le dices al Hokage que lo firme, posiblemente ni siquiera lo mire asique estamos bien, Entendido?-Su respuesta llego como un Hai del rubio-Bien Entonces ve-.

El rubio corrió hasta la torre y entro, al llegar al último piso saludo a la secretaria pidiéndole hablar con su _Querido Tou-san_, esta lo miro para después decirle que pasara que estaba des-ocupado. Al entrar vio una cabeza amarilla que apenas se vía detrás de 5 pilas de papeles.

-_Tou-san-_Escupió el pequeño-Me puedes hacer un favor?-Pidió el rubio menor.

-Que necesitas Mem… ah Naruto, eres tú, porque no bienes más tarde, estoy ocupado-Dijo restándole importancia a su primogénito.

-No puedo, necesito que me firmes este papel-Respondió a secas el pequeño.

-Ah, está bien si lo firmo, no me vas a molestar más?-Pregunto el afeminado.

-No nunca más-Dijo con un tono misterioso.

-Está bien damelo-pidio para después firmarlo sin leerlo tal y como dijo Logan-Ten.

-Muchas gracias _Hokage-sama-_Dijo Naruto antes de retirarse sin ni siquiera mirar a su donador de esperma.

Después de pasar el papel a la secretaria para que lo archive, Naruto bajo y salió de la torre y se dirigió hacia donde Logan le había indicado-Todo listo Tou-san-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Pero antes de irnos, puedo ir a mi _Hogar dulce hogar_ a buscar algunas cosas y despedirme de Naruko-Nee-chan? Y después despedirme de Itachi-Nii, Mikoto-Nee y Oji-san Porfis?-Termino de Decir haciendo El infame Kinjutsu: Ojos de Cachorrito.

-Esta Bien yo te acompaño, vamos-Dijo para proceder a caminar hacia la Mansión Namikaze-Ve y empaca, Nos Vamos a la media noche-Dijo para ver que Su nuevo hijo ya se había ido.

Naruto entro corriendo a la Mansión para dirigirse a su habitación y sellar todas sus pertenencias en un pergamino, para después escribir una carta con una letra leíble hacia sus _Queridos padres y hermanos._ Después de dejarla en su cama, se dirigió al cuarto de su Nee-chan-Nee-chan, Puedo entrar?-Pregunto hacia la puerta para medio segundo después estar abierta revelando una niña de 5 Años, Cabello rubio tomado en dos coleta, 3 marcas en cada mejilla con ojos azules, Bestia un vestido simple de una pieza con detalles de flores silvestres.

-Por supuesto Nii-san, pasa-Dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña.

-Naruko, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-Dijo con seriedad hacia su hermana menor.

La pequeña parpadeo 2 veces antes de preguntar- Que pasa Nii-san? Ocurrió algo malo?-

Naruto tomo aire y luego dijo-Me voy de la aldea-

La pequeña se quedó helada, su Nii-san, su querido Nii-san se iba a ir de la aldea, no paso mucho tiempo antes que sus pequeños ojos se llenaran de lágrimas-P-porque te vas a ir, acaso ya no me quieres?-Pregunto llorando la pequeña

-No es eso, encontré un hombre muy bueno que se ofreció a cuidarme y criarme, pero tenemos que viajar por el mundo para hacia serlo, no te preocupes nunca te voy a dejar de querer, tu siempre serás la persona más importante para mí-Dijo con una sonrisa para calmar a su pequeña hermanita que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara-Volveré en 9 años cuando allá terminado mi entrenamiento. Además en todos tus cumpleaños te voy a mandar regalos, que dices-termino para alegrar a Naruko, cosa que funciono.

-H-Hai Ni-san, prométeme que volverás si?- dijo aun con lágrimas pero más calmada.

-Lo prometo, otra cosa no le digas a nuestros _Padres_ quiero ver cuánto se demoran en notar que no estoy, Si es que se dan cuenta-pidió a su Nee-chan.

-Lo prometo adiós Nii-san- Se despidió de su hermano mientras este le daba un beso en la mejilla y le echaba a correr por que se le hacía tarde.

Después de su _hogar_ fue hacia donde Logan estaba. Después de despedirse de sus seres queridos Partieron hacia el bosque de la muerte para posteriormente salir de la aldea de la hoja.

-Adiós Konoha, nos vemos en 9 Años-Dijo mirando a la aldea por encima de su hombro antes de perderse en el Horizonte junto con su nuevo Padre.

**Hola de nuevo bueno gracias por leer mi primer fic, agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones al respecto, bueno sin más que decir les dejo unas escenas del próximo capítulo chau chau. Ah por cierro pasen por mi perfil que les tengo una encuesta**

**-Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki está de vuelta nuevo y mejorado-decía un joven de 16 años, mide un metro 85, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, en su cuerpo habían unas especie de correas que se juntaban en una placa con una X en el centro, sobre eso llevaba una chaqueta abierta de cuero negro. Su cabello era rubio oscuro con puntas negras, sus ojos estaban tapados por unos lentes de sol negros (estilo terminator) pero aun así se podían ver que sus orbes eran azules con tintes rojos en los alrededores.**

**-Dale esto al maestro del salón 104, aquí dice que estuviste de viaje y volviste para ser ninja-Dijo un hombre anciano de unos 65 años de edad al joven rubio**

**-Gracias Oji-san te debo una-declaro el rubio con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación**

**-Bueno mis alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante que estaba de viaje de entrenamiento y volvió para ser ninja- informo un hombre con una cicatriz cerca de la nariz-Preséntate muchacho-dijo el sensei con una sonrisa**

**-Hola a todos mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki un placer- declaro mientras se retiraba los lentes dejando en shock a todos lo que lo conocieron la primera en reaccionar fue cierta rubia.**

**-Nii-san!-Grito Naruko mientras se lanzaba a abrasarlo con lágrimas en los ojos…**

**Bueno Todo esto y Más En el Próximo capítulo de**

**Naruto: El Mutante Perfecto**


	2. El Regreso a la Hoja

**Naruto: El Mutante Perfecto**

**Hola hola he aquí la segunda entrega de este Fic, en este cap. empezara por el arrepentimiento de los Namikaze mayores y después empezamos con la vuelta a la hoja, el entrenamiento será en el próximo capítulo o talvez un extra que ponga o puede que lo recuerde en flashback, pero no importa eso no es muy importante. Ahora les presento a mi Inner, el será el que Agá los anuncios y cosas por el estilo, bueno viejo preséntate.**

**-**_**Kiubo viejo aquí Inner pero pueden llamarme Lobezno y bueno yo seré como el secretario de este idiota- **_**Se presentó el escl… secretario del autor.**

**Ahora a responder comentarios**

**Wolfexgigax: Me alegro que te Gustara, jeje te entiendo, ami igual me encantan este tipo de fic y respecto a mi segundo proyecto, lee lo tengo el cap 1 subido y el 2 esta para mañana o pasado. Saludos cuidate**

**caballerooscuro117: Hola viejo, a Naruko tenla por seguro, pero a Kasori o como se llame que se me olvido xD bueno a ella no se, pero hay veo y respecto a lo otro, lee este capitulo y sabras. Bye bye cuidate**

**Zafir09:Me alegro que te gustara, lo de ser mutante lo tenia en mente desde hace tiempo, pero me decidi cuando vi la nueva pelicula de X-Men, bueno respecto a la familia, fueron asì solamente para poder entrar en la trama, en este capitulo biene el arrepentimiento y todo eso, lo de las tecnicas, no las necesitara, puede teletrasportarse, ocupar cualquier tipo de energia, etc. sus habilidades maximas dejarian en verguenza una Bujidama, y con el harem, si haci sera, y Naruko por supuesto que estara. Chau Chau Cuidate y que disfrutes el cap.**

**Reptilian95:Me alegro que te guste, aqui el Capitulo 2 Disfrutalo.**

**Gjr20900: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara, y aqui esta la continuacion disbrutalo.  
><strong>

**-_Bueno, vamos a hacer unas aclaraciones, por si quedaron dudas_**

**1.-Aqui Akatsuki no sera el gran problema, seran como simplemente extras para agregarle algo de humor  
><strong>

**2.-Itachi solo mato a los del Consejo Uchiha y Su Padre, me cae bien por lo cual lo are lider del clan.**

**3.-Los Villanos seran Oc mutantes pero no muy poderosos, ya que este fic no esta destinado a las luchas epicas y todo eso, sino al romanse y humor.**

**4.-Naruto tendra sellos de contencion que limitaran sus habilidades y otros que contendran totalmente algunas habilidades para no hacerlo un dios.**

**-Creo que me fue bien para ser escritor novato, por cierto, antes que pregunten por que subi 3 capitulos en un dia, les voy a dar algunas razones, la primera: ya los tenia listos, segundo, estaba aburrido xD, tercero y mas importante, no queria dejar con la duda o con ganas de mas a mis lectores, ya que en el capitulo anterior, era como introduccion o algo por el estilo,Bueno Sin Más Que decir he aquí el cap 2 de este fic, Lobezno Los Declaimer-**

_**-Si ya se, Bueno Okami no Me No posee los derechos ni personajes de Naruto o X-Men o cualquier Habilidad/personaje de otros Animes/series/películas/etc. que se hagan mención-**_

**Capítulo 2: El regreso a la Hoja**

**3 Años luego de la partida de Naruto, Oficina del Hokage**

En estos momentos se encuentra un rubio sentado esperando a su invitado, El Mizukage, Yagura Terumi para una alianza entre las aldeas que se había acordado antes del nacimiento de sus hijos Memna, Kasori y Naruto, frunció el ceño al recordar a este último, desde hacía más de 3 años que no lo veía, , pero le restó importancia al ver que el Mizukage había llegado.

-Yagura-san-Saludo El Kage de la hoja con una reverencia.

-Minato-san-imitando la acción de Minato, Yagura hiso una reverencia-bueno vamos directo al grano, sabe por lo que estoy aquí, cierto?-Recibiendo por respuesta un ´´por la alianza´´-Exacto, bueno como habíamos acordado, será mediante un matrimonio político entre mi hija única, Mei Terumi, y Su primogénito, Naruto si no me equivoco-Dijo para después notar que el Namikaze estaba algo nervioso por la mención de su hijo, decidiendo indagar después el Terumi prosiguió-Vine a la aldea con el propósito de conocer a su hijo-termino de decir el peliverde.

-Etto, bueno- dijo de forma algo nerviosa por no saber dónde está su hijo-quiere verlo ahora?-pregunto recibiendo un asentamiento-Ahorita, ahorita?-volvió a preguntar más nervioso de lo que estaba, recibiendo un Hai esta vez-enserio quie…-para ser interrumpido por Yagura

-LE DIJE QUE SI!-exclamo harto de que el rubio siguiera preguntando lo mismo

-Ya, ya cálmese-dijo con una gotita en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa-Bueno espéreme unos minutos voy por el-Dijo antes de desaparecer en un rayo amarillo, dejando a su invitado rojo de la ira.

Mientras tanto, Mansión Namikaze

En la cocina de la mansión, se encuentra la esposa del Hokage Kushina Namikaze preparando los Alimentos, pero por dentro estaba echa un lio, pues en la mañana encontró una foto de sus 2 hijos rubios (Naruto y Naruko) d años respectivamente, luego de encontrar la foto se puso a observar todas las fotos y cuadros de la mansión y siempre encontraba lo mismo, Minato, Memna Kasori, Naruko y ella, en ninguna foto o retrato aparte de esa foto sale Naruto, ella y Minato siempre lo menospreciaban, incluso en algún momento de furia por problemas entre ellos, se desquitaron con él, algo que la hacía sentir muy mal, dejo sus pensamientos cuando de un rayo amarillo apareció su esposo Minato.

-Que sucede cariño? Por qué llegas tan temprano?-cuestiono curiosa la peli-roja.

-Necesito hablar con Naruto- dijo para después preguntar-Lo has visto?-

La peli-roja negó con su cabeza y trato de recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo vio, en todos sus recuerdos de salidas, fiestas, paseos y todo lo demás solamente pudo encontrar a sus hijos menores y su esposo aparte de ella, después de meditar un poco sus recuerdos, lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus orbes, ya que ahora se daba cuenta de que no conocía en nada a su hijo, que clase de madre no conoce a su hijo, se preguntaba ella, hace más de 3 años que no lo ve ni siquiera vagando por la casa.

Mientras tanto, el rubio kage la miraba extrañado por las repentinas lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos- Kushi-chan que te pasa? Por qué lloras?- trato de saber el hombre.

-Qué clase de madre soy-murmuro por lo bajo, pero suficientemente alto como para que Minato la escuchara.

-A que te refieres-pregunto con la cabeza inclinada en señal de confusión.

-Dime qué clase de madre no conoce a su hijo, que clase de madre no se preocupa por si se alimenta o si tiene para vestirse, qué clase de madre no ha visto a su hijo en más de 3 años-Dijo llorando mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Minato, quien quedo en Shock al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, era verdad, ni él o ella lo habían visto en más de 3 años.

-Ya, ya bebe cálmate, todo se puede solucionar, solamente tenemos que pasar más tiempo con él y ya está, no es como si se fuera a ir con un lunático-consoló a su esposa mientras tanto

**Mientras tanto Isla del Remolino**

-Achuuu!-estornudo Logan-Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí, bueno no importa-dijo para observar a su hijo/alumno que se había detenido de hacer tanto ejercicio-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO OLGASAN, SIGUE CON TUS EJERCICIOS AUN TE FALTAN 1000 SENTADILLAS, 500 ABDOMINALES Y DAR 300 VUELTAS POR LA ISLA-grito mientras el rubio seguía haciendo su ´´Rutina mañanera´´ para calentar los músculos_**(Puf, con eso los míos ardería envés de solo ´´calentarse)**_

**De Vuelta en Konoha**

-Tienes razón Mina-kun, pero bueno para que lo querías- Preguntó mientras Minato procedía a contarle de la alianza, el matrimonio, el enano peli-verde, etc.-Valla como crees que se lo valla a tomar-se preguntó más a si misma que a su esposo.

-Bueno esperemos que bien, vallamos a darle la noticia, lo puedes ir a buscar mientras yo pienso en cómo se lo diré-Dijo recibiendo un asentamiento de su esposa mientras esta se retiraba a la habitación de su hijo-Bueno veamos, mira hijo sabes que son los matrimonios políticos, no, no creo que sepa, a ver…-Dijo para ser sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un golpe y un grito de su esposa, apenas lo sintió ya había corrido a ver lo que sucedía.

Al llegar al segundo piso, vio a su mujer en el piso frente a la habitación de su hijo que estaba abierta, apenas la vio la fue a abrasar tratando de calmarla.

-Ya, ya dime que paso-trato de obtener respuestas pero Kushina simplemente seguía llorando, pero levanto la mano para apuntar hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Minato al ver esa señal, quedo confuso, pero igual miro hacia adentro para, ahora el, quedar en Shock, frente a él había una habitación con solamente una cama al medio, una ventana con una cortina blanca-café por el polvo al igual que la cama, eso era todo lo que había en la habitación, la cual por el polvo se veía que no se hubiera ocupado en años, ninguna de los 2 vio como unos ojos azules los veían desde la habitación del frente.

Después de reaccionar, ambos se dirigieron hacia adentro de la habitación, para notar lo que parecía ser un sobre de papel cubierto por el polvo de la habitación, Minato se acercó al sobre para descubrir que era una carta-Una carta-Señalo lo obvio el muy…

-Léela por favor Mina-kun- pidió a su esposo la oji-violeta

-Bien aquí voy…

_´´Queridos´´ Padres y hermanos_

_Bien les quiero escribir esta carta para avisarles algo, Me fui de la aldea, aquí no tenía prácticamente nada aparte de Naruko-chan, Mikoto-Nee, Itachi-Nii y Oji-san, hace un día, estaba siendo crucificado y usado de tiro al blanco por tus Shinobis y aldeanos, pero alguien me encontró y se ofreció a hacer algo que ustedes nunca hicieron, darme cariño, entrenarme y tratarme como un hijo, cosa que soy del ahora, Minato, recuerdas el papel que firmaste a cambio de nunca más molestarte? Esa es la salida del clan Namikaze y también diste mi tutoría al hombre que me adopto, volveré, pero no por ustedes, pero lo are en 9 años para cuando mi generación salga de la academia para hacerme ninja._

_Se despide Naruto Uzumaki, Hijo de Logan The Wolverine _

_PD: No Traten de buscarme, si lo hacen simplemente no regresare o me uniré a Kumo._

_10/10/214**(Los años se inician despues de la derrota de Juubi)**_

Cuando Minato termino de leer la carta callo de rodillas con los ojos en blanco al lado de su esposa, la cual estaba llorando desconsoladamente al entrarse que su propio hijo, se había ido de la aldea hace 3 años sin que lo notara, y para peor, ahora tiene otro padre que lo tiene en quien sabe dónde.

-Mina-kun, que aremos- Pregunto mientras lloraba

-Nada-Dijo ya algo más recompuesto

-COMO QUE NADA!-Grito entre llantos Kushina

-Porque si fue capaz de irse de la aldea, no creo que dude en cumplir su amenaza, ya que lo aceptarían donde fuera por la sangre Uzumaki-Explico el rubio mientras abrazaba a su esposa que ya se estaba calmando-Solo nos queda esperar-le dijo al oído

-Vaya hasta que se dan cuenta, pensé que tardarían más-Dijo la voz de una niña llamando la atención de ambos.

Al voltear a la puerta vieron a su hija menor, Naruko de 8 años que ahora vestía una faldita simple y una camisa blanca, su pelo rubio había crecido y le llegaba hasta media espalda, el resto era igual que hace años el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, las mismas marcas, etc.

-Tú lo sabias?-pregunto Kushina mientras lloraba.

-Por Supuesto, que clase de familia seria si no notara la ausencia de mi Nii-san-dijo dejándolos peor de lo que ya estaban-además es me lo dijo antes de irse-Finalizo la pequeña.

-Por qué no nos dijiste!-Grito a su hija la peli-roja.

-Porque él me lo pidió, recuerdo que me dijo ´´otra cosa no le digas a nuestros _Padres_ quiero ver cuánto se demoran en notar que no estoy, Si es que se dan cuenta´´ antes de irse- Dijo antes de retirarse a la academia.

Después de 15 minuto Minato Recodo Algo

-Mierda, El Mizukage-Exclamo antes de tener que retirarse.

**Camino principal hacia Konoha 9 años después del escape del Rubio**

En el camino se ven dos siluetas caminando en silencio hasta que el más alto dijo…

-Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki está de vuelta nuevo y mejorado-decía un joven de 16 años, mide un metro 75, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, con unas zapatillas negras, en su cuerpo habían unas especie de correas que se juntaban en una placa con una X en el centro, sobre eso llevaba una chaqueta abierta de cuero negro. Su cabello era rubio oscuro con puntas negras, sus ojos estaban tapados por unos lentes de sol negros (estilo terminator) pero aun así se podían ver que sus orbes eran azules con tintes rojos en los alrededores.

-Je solamente no vayas a hacer una entrada como la de Kumo, cuando la terminaste estaba el contenedor del Hachibi(8 Colas) haciéndote reverencias pidiéndote que lo tomaras como aprendiz- Dijo la otra silueta con voz claramente femenina, media un metro 70, vestía una camisa negra manga-corta, con los tres botones de arriba sueltos dejando ver algo de Su pecho copa D, tenía unos Shorts de janes que dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas, llevaba el mismo calzado que su compañero, su rostro era delicado con facciones finas, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su cabello negro con algunas tiras blancas, en resumen una belleza.

-Ya se Tsuki-chan(Oc), no nos dejó tranquilos hasta que le enseñe a hacer buenas entradas-Dijo en una esquina de no sé qué con un aura de depresión mientras hacía circulitos en el suelo.

-Ya, no te deprimas que ya estamos llegando-Dijo mientras señalaba las puestas de la aldea, Naruto apenas dijo eso ya estaba de pie al lado de ella.

-Bueno Andando-Dijo con los ojos cerrados señalando hacia el bosque mientras se dirigía hacia hay.

-Naruto es por acá abre los ojos-Dijo con una gotita de sudor al ver al rubio.

-Solo estaba probando si estabas atenta, si eso-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si claro-Dijo Tsuki mientras tenía una cara que decía ´´Ni tú mismo te la crees´´, poniendo más nervioso al rubio-bueno no importa vamos.

Después de 5 minutos de caminata, ambos llegaron a las puertas donde los guardias quedaron embobados al ver la belleza que se dirigía hacia ellos sin darse cuenta de su acompañante.

Naruto al ver sus sonrisas pervertidas hiso lo que cualquier mutante sobreprotector con un lado psicópata aria, empezó a liberar sus KI(Abreviación de Intención asesina en inglés), los guardias apenas lo sintieron voltearon al rubio que tenía una esfera de fuego negro y los ojos rojos brillantes que se notaban aun sobre los lentes, el cual les pregunto…

-Que están viendo chicos?-dijo con una voz espectral y una mirada psicópata, mientras lanzaba la esfera hacia arriba y abajo.

Los Chunin apenas lo vieron se estaban aguantando las ganas de hacerse en sus pantalones, mientras Tsuki negava con la cabeza ante las acciones de su acompañante, el primero en reaccionar pregunto

-Q-que necesitan, cuál es su negocio-Pregunto nervioso pues el rubio no había parado de soltar su KI

Cuando preguntaron eso el rubio dejo de soltar KI y respondió- Estábamos de viaje y nos venimos a unir a sus filas, el Tercero nos va a dar el permiso-Dijo serio el rubio.

-En ese caso pueden pasar, pero saben que hoy son las graduaciones?-pregunto el otro, ellos simplemente respondieron Hai, antes de firmar el libro e Irse.

-Ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre la chica-

-Imbécil firmaron el libro, hay tiene que estar su nombre-dijo mientras veían los nombres

-A ver, Azula Yuki y Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo en Shock al reconocer al hijo desaparecido del Hokage.

Mientras tanto la pareja de jóvenes se dirigían al compuesto Sarutobi para hablar con el Tercero, al llegar a la entrada principal unos guardias los detuvieron.

-Alto, Dígame su nombre y cuál es su negocio- Dijo el líder con voz Joven y femenina, que tenía una máscara en blanco.

-Vengo a ver Oji-san, Mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo Shockeando a la líder

-Na-na-Naru-kun?-Pregunto con esperanza en su voz la líder mientras el rubio solo sonreía.

-El Único y original-dijo con una sonrisa antes de caer al suelo con algo suave en la cara que no lo dejaba respirar-Yo igual me alegro de verte Mina-chan-Dijo mientras se soltaba de esa ´´Cruel prisión´´ para sacarle la máscara a la conocida como Mina la cual era de su edad, Su rostro era bronceado, tenía el cabello azabache y ojos negros (Oc)

-Naru-kun me alegro que hayas vuelto, pero ahora-Dijo esto último con un tono sensual mientras se acercaba a un nervioso rubio mientras Tsuki estaba que le saltaba enzima pero antes de hacerlo, Naruto tenía un chichón en la cabeza y Mina le gritaba-IDIOTA, SAVES CUANTO ME PREOCUPE POR TI, NISIQUIERA TE DESPEDISTE RUBIO BAKA-grito muy enojada mientras el rubio reía nervioso

-Es que, es que, emmm, estabas de misión?-pregunto nervioso mientras los demás guardias veían con una gota de sudor tamaño Akamaru el comportamiento de su líder.

-Bueno si ya terminaron de jugar a los masoquistas-dijo Tsuki sacándole un sonrojo a la azabache y al rubio- necesitamos hablar con Hiruzen-sama-Dijo muy celosa de que Mina le estaba robando la atención de Naruto.

-Ah, cierto podemos pasar o…-iso una pausa para agregar en el oído de Mina-tienes que revisarme completo-Dijo en tono sensual sacándole un rubor a la AMBU.

-N-n-no es necesario pasen-Dijo sonrojada por el doble sentido de las palabras-_pero no estaría mal_-agrego en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y su acompañante se dirigían hacia la casa principal del clan, cuando llegaron, Naruto entro de la forma más pacifica posible…

-Hola Viejo!-Grito mientras abría la puerta, asustando al ex-Kage, que escondió su posición más preciada el único _**Icha-Icha: Las Misiones del Kage**_ (_**No hace falta imaginarse que ´´misiones´´ son**)_

-NARUTO! Te he dicho que no me asustes así me va a dar un pa…-Paro de reclamar al darse cuenta de quién era-NARUTO!-Grito antes de correr a abrazar a su nieto.

-Hola viejo me extrañaste-Dijo con una sonrisa marca registrada- em viejo, nos podrías dar el permiso que creo que vamos atrasados a nuestro primer día-Agrego haciendo reaccionar al Kage con el ´´Vamos´´.

-Vamos?-Pregunto

-Ah, Si déjame presentarte a Tsuki, Azula Tsuki-Dijo mientras Señalaba a la joven que no había hablado desde que entraron.

-Un placer Hiruzen-sama- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-El placer es mío Tsuki-san-Dijo copiando el gesto de la peli-negra- y dime Naruto como conseguiste una novia tan bonita-Dijo sacándole un sonrojo a Tsuki y Naruto.

-No es mi novia es mi mejor amiga-Dijo algo apenado el Rubio

-Bueno no importa, ya tendrán tiempo después, aquí están los permisos-Dijo mientras buscaba unos pergaminos en sus túnicas.

-Donde los llevamos?-Pregunto el rubio

-Dale esto al maestro del salón 104, aquí dice que estuviste de viaje y volviste para ser ninja-declaro el anciano-Por cierto, yo me encargare de ponerlos a ti, Tsuki y tu hermana en el mismo equipo.

-A Kasori en mi equipo?-Cuestiono el rubio no muy convencido

-Por supuesto que no, A Naruko-Dijo confundiendo al Rubio.

-A Naruko, no que ella es un año menor?-volvió a preguntar

-Así es pero, por tener notas perfectas la promocione un año, va a estar en tu generación.

-Gracias Oji-san te debo una, adiós-Dijo mientras se retiraba y Tsuki igual dijo adiós antes de seguirlo.

Después de salir del compuesto y prometerle a Mina una salida por el tiempo perdido, Naruto se dirigía a la Academia algo nervioso, la razón, todas las jóvenes de 13 hasta algunas mujeres de 30 lo quedaban mirando como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne fresca, otra razón, Tsuki al darse cuenta de esto, aprisiono su brazo entre su pecho con una mirada que le decía a las otras ´´Es mío y ni se atrevan a acercarse´´

Después de ser violado con la mirada por media población femenina de la hoja, llegaron a la academia, donde entraron y Buscaron el salón señalado por el Tercero, después de encontrar el salón llamaron del cual salió un hombre con una cicatriz en la nariz

_**(TIEMPO, bueno quiero decir que no pondremos las descripciones por 2 cosas, una, que casi nadie las lee, y dos, nos da lata, describiremos los puros Oc, los otros serán igual que en la serie)**_

-Mi nombre es Iruka, que necesitan?-Pregunto el de la cicatriz a los muchachos.

-Venimos a la academia, El Tercero nos dio el permiso, aquí esta-Dijo Naruto sacando los pergaminos para dárselos al Maestro.

-Mmm, Viaje de entrenamiento, ya veo esperen déjenme avisarle a los niños y al Hokage-Informo el maestro.

Al entrar, Iruka le aviso al Hokage que habían llegado alumnos enviados por el Tercero, Luego de eso se dirigió a los alumnos

-Bueno mis alumnos, hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes que estaban de viaje de entrenamiento y volvieron para ser ninja- informo Iruka-Preséntate muchacha-dijo el sensei con una sonrisa señalando a la Joven que acababa de entrar junto con un rubio.

-Buenos días, Mi nombre es Tsuki, Azula Tsuki es un placer-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y de paso sacándole sonrojos a los hombres y miradas de celos de todas las aspirantes en especial a cierta alma en pena con un chicle en la cabeza.

-Tu Turno chico-señalo al rubio

-Hola a todos mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki un gusto- declaro mientras se retiraba los lentes dejando en shock a todos lo que lo conocieron, en especial al Hokage, su esposa y sus hijos. Pero la primera en reaccionar fue cierta rubia.

-Nii-san!-Grito Naruko mientras se lanzaba a abrasarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto la atrapo en el aire y por segunda vez en el día quedo entremedio de **esa** prisión, dejando en Shock a todos en el salón por dos cosas, una Naruko era la chica más seria de toda la academia, y la otra, en donde quedo el rubio-Volviste-Susurro para soltarlo y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hola Naruko-chan, tantos Años-dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la rubia-Bueno Naruko-chan no es que me moleste estar así pero me tiene algo incómodo la mirada de todos-Dijo haciendo reaccionar a su hermanita que se paró más rápido que el jutsu de su padre y desvió la mirada con un sonrojo mientras era fulminada con la mirada por Tsuki.

Kushina y Minato miraban con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo.

-Hijo-Murmuraron ambos para después ser fulminados por las miradas de los 2 rubios menores y de Tsuki.

Naruto lo primero que hizo fue levantar la mano derecha y sus ojos se volvieron rojos para después en su mano se empezó a concentrar una especie de energía roja con destellos blancos(_**Como esa que tenía en de la película que muestra cómo se inició la academia se me olvido como se llamaba**__-dijo nervioso Lobezno)_ ante la mirada en shock de todos por ese extraño ataque antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar el rubio hablo con una voz de ultratumba-**No me vuelvan a llamar hijo, yo no tengo madre y mi padre está muerto, ustedes son simplemente mi vientre de alquiler y mi donador de esperma**-sentencio el rubio dejando en otro shock a Kushina y Minato, como a los otros alumnos y profesores al saber que era hijo del Hokage-Vamos Tsuki-chan, Naruko-chan Vamos a sentarnos-Dijo con una sonrisa sacándole un gotón a todos dentro de la sala mientras compartían un solo pensamiento '_Bipolar´´_

**-Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero que lo hayan disfrutado-Dijo mientras sonreía**

**-**_**Perdón si hay faltas ortográficas, tratamos de corregirlo lo mejor posible y por tratamos, me refiero a que yo lo hice solo mientras el Tuerto este dormía bajo la excusa de ´´Tengo cansancio mental´´-**_**Se quejó Lobezno**

**-Cállate Perro sarnoso que yo escribí todo tu solo lo corregiste. Bueno no importa, espero que lo Allan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios que se agradecen.**

**-Ah por cierto, si este fic llega a los 20 comentarios antes del próximo domingo, empezare un nuevo proyecto que será**

**A: Un Fic Corto de unos 5 Capítulos será Crossover entre Naruto y Pokemon**

**B:El inicio de un Fic de Naruto solamente, o Posible Leve Crossover con la Chica que saque más votos, si es de otro anime, me dejan el Nombre de ella y el anime para investigar un poco la historia, por cierto, Nada de Las Novatas(Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten o Hinata)**

**Igual are ambos pero si llega a la meta los iniciare antes.**

**Otra cosa, Antes de empesar a hacer el siguiente cap les tengo unas preguntas:**

**1.-Quieren Que Kyuubi/Kurama sea chica y sea Buena o solamente se quede sin hacer nada?**

**2.-Les Gustaria que Agregara a: FemHaku(nunca me crei que fuera hombre xD), FemGaara y/o a Tsunade o Shizune**

**Dejen sus respuestas en Los Comentarios**

**En el Próximo capítulo: Torneo, recuerdos y Ataque**

**-Empezará el torneo para definir el Novato del Año- Informo el sensei a los alumnos**

**-Mikoto-chan, Itachi-Nii-Saludo el rubio al ver a los Uchihas en el palco, los cuales lo miraron en Shock al reconocer a la unica persona que los llamaba así y ese era...**

**-Naru-kun!-Grito Mikoto tientras bajava de las gradas, Naruto al verla sonrio Mientras se sehlguia hqcercando-Naruto-Dijo Mientras su sonrisa se hacia Muuuy dulce para Gusto del rubio-NARUTO-Grito con la voz distorcionada mientras aun aura asesina la rodeaba.**

**Cuando el polvo se despejó se vieron 5 siluetas la del medio dijo...**

**-Donde estas Uzumaki- Dijo con voz gruesa.**

**-Empiesen la música- dijo el mutante rubio mientras entraba en pose de pelea**

**Bueno Chau Chau nos vemos en el Próximo capítulo de **

**Naruto: El Mutante Perfecto**

**O**

**Yo no quería ser Sensei**

**Sin Más que decir Se despide Su querido Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo**


	3. Torneo, Recuerdos y Ataque

**Naruto: El Mutante**

**-Hola! General Okami no Me Reportándose al deber-**

**-**_**Sabía que no tenías que ver la maratón de Rambo-**_**Dijo el escl… El ``Trabajador sin sueldo que trabaja en condiciones inhumanas y sin posibilidad a renuncia``**

**-Bueno, no importa igual lo vi, antes de los anuncios y todo eso pasemos con ``Escuchando al Pueblo``:**

**CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te haya gustado, bueno, los poderes mutantes de Naruto la mayoría estarán sellados (No me acuerdo si lo había dicho en el capítulo anterior), pero igual tendrá algunos buenos, por ejemplo: Tele-Transportarse, Los lazers que mostro en el capítulo anterior, control del fuego, una transformación que básicamente es un Hombre-Lobo, etc. Y Respecto a los Jutsus, puede que ocupe algunos pero no creo que los ocupe muy seguido.**

**The Ángel Dark: Que bien que te gustara, lo de Gaara aún no está decidido, ya que lo decidiré más adelante al contar el total de las personas que votaron, el Fem-Haku, está confirmado.**

**Thedark99: Como mencione arriba, Gaara aun está en votación y Haku será mujer, y espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Wolfexgigax: Me alegro que te gustara, Kyuubi y Haku están confirmadas para la vasectomía-okno#- FemGaara, en proceso de elección, a Shizune si la agregare y Tsunade, puede que sí, en una de esas el rubio tiene una habilidad para hacerla más joven -**_**Imbécil eso es clasificado- **_**Bueno aquí la continuación.**

**Gjr20900: Bueno Naruto los perdonara más a futuro pero a llamarlos padres, no, pero habrá una amistad por lo menos. Sobre Kasori, puede que sí, puede que no, pero posiblemente si, Naruko como dije ya está confirmada, y para el Crossover, aun no se llega a la meta pero no será Naruko, sino una líder de Gimnasio, Roxie, Skyla, Elesa, Flanery, Mayline, o alguna otra que me decida en el momento.**

**Osval18: Me base para hacer a logan en una imagen de una serie que había, no en el actor, asique no me equivoque, creo xD.**

**Kunichiwa12: Casi todas confirmadas :3 Por un mundo mejor okno# xD**

**Homicidal Liu y compañía: Me alegra que te gustara Sally, Cherry, tenlo por seguro que la terminare, me demore lo que me demore, pacto de sangre-**_**Es la 5ª vez que te abres esa herida en la semana, sabes que eso te puede hacer mal, cierto?-**_** Liu, ja ja, te diste cuenta, lo siento, pero el hombre ya iba para los 300 años, además me dio penita en la Peli Wolverine Inmortal, además lo hizo por una buena causa, aquí descubrirás cual fue, Fue una dura decisión pero fue lo mejor-Consoló el Autor mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos-Sobre los Fem, todos menos Gaara confirmados, pero como van las cosas, nuestro rubio tendrá a Gaara en su Harem. Bueno Cherry, Anko, ten por seguro que estará, pero no será la psicópata al 100%, eso está muy usado, será un 30% nada más, y un poco más dulce, Hana, no lo sé, pero puede que sí, a Shizune, está confirmada al 100% y Mikoto, por supuesto, ella fue la razón principal de la que el clan Uchiha siga vivo, sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

caballerooscuro117: je, je, se me ocurrio lo de Yagura para salir un poco de la rutina, y si, fue con Naruto, Mei ara su Aparicion en los Examenes Chunin, lo unico que te puedo decir, y sobre los Fem, todos menos Gaara confirmados

**Antes que se me olvide, perdon por lo de hace rato, me habia equivocado de capitulo xD  
><strong>

**-**_**Okami no Me no posee nada de Naruto o X-Men o cualquier personaje/Técnica/etc de otros Anime/Serie/Película que se haga mención. **_

**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, pasemos con el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3 Torneo, recuerdos y ataque.**

En el salón 104 de la academia de Konoha, todos los alumnos se encontraban mirando a los 2 nuevos, todas las chicas, incluida Kasori, estaban observando al Rubio que acababa de entrar, amenazar de muerte al Hokage y su esposa, y hacer una demostración de un elemento nunca antes visto(_Para ellas que no saben lo que es_) con un sonrojo marcado, al ver su bien formado cuerpo, su faceta de el Rubio de los ojos azules, y esas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacía ver salvaje y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los hombres tenían una sonrisa boba al ver a su nueva compañera de curso (_Que va a estar con ellos menos tiempo que lo que me demoro en escribir un capitulo nuevo_), su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello, la personalidad que mostro al entrar, y su vos angelical, los tenía embobados, para desgracia de ellos, Naruto se dio cuenta de eso e hizo lo mismo que cuando llego a la aldea.

El Uzumaki empezó a soltar una parte de su KI mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y le crecía levemente las uñas y vello en la cara, formando una sonrisa psicópata mientras concentraba la energía con la que amenazo al Hokage en su mano-**Díganme chicos, que le están mirando tanto a Tsuki-chan-**Dijo con una voz monótona y de ultratumba, todos y cada uno de los hombres al ver al rubio miraron hacia otro lado con la esperanza de que se calmara-Mucho mejor-Dijo ya con su voz normal.

-_Sobreprotector- _Pensaron todos lo de la sala.

-Ejm, bueno empezaremos las pruebas para poder entrar a las filas Shinobi de la Aldea de la hoja, la Prueba constara de 4 pruebas, la primera un examen escrito, de teoría o como lo quieran llamas, luego, lanzamiento de kunai, tercero una prueba de Jutsus, los 3 básicos de la academia más uno que ustedes hayan aprendido por su cuenta, y cuarto y último el torneo para ver quién será el novato del Año-Recibiendo un Hai de sus alumnos-Bien empecemos con la prueba escrita-dijo para proceder a darles las pruebas a los alumnos.

-_Enserio? Quien fue el primer Hokage? El nombre de los Sannin? Esto lo aprendí antes de irme de viaje-_Se dijo a si mismo al ver lo ridículas y sumamente fáciles que se necesitaban para ser genin.

Tsuki estaba por la misma línea de pensamientos, dirigió su mirada al rubio para ver si pensaba lo mismo, pero al verlo dormido con la prueba lista solo pensó-_Presumido-_ Antes de terminar su examen y ponerse a analizar el nivel de los genin de esta generación.

1 Hora después Iruka dijo-Atención, el tiempo del examen ya término, salgan del salón y diríjanse al campo de tiro-Ordeno para después proceder a retirar las pruebas mientras los aspirantes a bolsas de cada… digo, los aspirantes a genin.

Los aspirantes ya se encontraban en el campo de tiro, frente a ellos se encontraba su sensei Mizuki que era el ``_sensor`` _de esta prueba.

Al ver que todos habían llegado, procedió a explicar- Como pueden ver, hay 2 secciones, una para kunais, donde tienen que darle mínimo a 6 de los 10 para pasar, y la de shuriken que tienen que tener el mismo resultado mínimo, empecemos…

Sasuke Uchiha, Memna Namikaze y Kasori Namikaze: 9/10 y 9/10

Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno: 7/10 y 6/10

Shino Aburame: 8/10 y 7/10

Shikamaru Nara: 6/10 y 6/10

Kiba Inuzuka: 7/10 y 8/10

Chouji Akimishi: 6/10 y 7/10

Hinata Hyuga: 8/10 y 8/10

Naruko Uzumaki: 9/10 y 10/10

Mientras que los civiles pasaron con lo justo o no Pasaron.

-Tsuki Azula adelante por favor- Pidió el albo mientras esta pasaba a la línea de tiro.

Al lanzar los 10 Kunais al mismo tiempo para sorpresa de todos, los 10 dieron en puntos precisos, ya sea cabeza o corazón, para luego hacer lo mismo con los shuriken.

-Tsuki Azula 10/10 y 10/10-Dijo aun en shock el sensei albo-Por favor Naruto Uzumaki, adelante-

El rubio hizo lo que le pidieron para tomar solo dos kunais y lanzarlos a los de las orillas, a los cuales atravesaron para seguir con una fuerza increíble para rebotar en el piso y pared para luego atravesar los otros 2, mientras seguían de largo, iban directo al rubio, todos estaban en shock por la habilidad que tenía y por qué el rubio no se movía, antes que se pudieran mover el rubio puso sus manos al frente con las manos abiertas levemente inclinadas, los kunais golpearon en la mano contraria de la dirección que venían para luego desviarse al techo, golpear a los 2 del centro y posteriormente golpear a los que sobraban. Con los Shuriken simplemente 5 los cuales al atravesar la cabeza de los muñecos de prueba se devolvían como un boomerang, dejando aun más en shock a los alumnos, maestro, ambus y la familia Namikaze.

-Presumido-Dijo esta vez mas alto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el rubio solo sonreía nervioso antes de responder.

-Que puedo decir, soy genial- Dijo haciendo una pose épica. Todos salieron de su Shock al escuchar al rubio.

-Naruto Uzumaki 10/10 y 10/10 más puntos extra por no ocupar todas las armas-Dijo Mizuki para que luego Iruka declarara.

-Ahora, todos a los campos de entrenamiento exteriores para pruebas de Jutsus- Dijo mientras todos se dirigían fuera de la academias, después de que todos hicieran los Jutsus básicos, del grupo solamente los herederos de clanes y uno que otro civil paso-Bueno los que quieran puntos extras pueden hacer .

El Primero en pasar fue Sasuke, hizo señales de manos a una velocidad regular y grito:** Katon: Gökakyö no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)**.

Naruko dio un paso adelante y con una sola seña antes de gritar **Fūton: Atsukai**** (**_**Elemento viento: presión de daño**_**)**

Los siguientes fueron Memna junto con Kasori, Ambos se miraron antes de asentir y hacer señas de manos, el Primero en terminar fue Memna y grito-**Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix) **Mientras Kasori terminaba y gritaba -**Fūton: Daitotsuba** (**Elemento viento: gran penetración**) Potenciando la técnica de su hermano, creando en conjunto una gran llamarada que destruyó los muñecos de práctica. Los profesores y la mayoría de los alumnos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que unos genin podían causar tan destrucción.

Después vinieron los demás herederos con las técnicas de sus respectivos clanes(_**No los pondremos por una simple razón, a nadie le importa xD**_) Al llegar a Tsuki esta paso al frente y Dijo: **Runa hakai(Destrucción Lunar)** En ese momento en la palma de la mano apareció una pequeña piedra, la cual empezó a brillar antes de soltar una ráfaga de energía blanca la cual dio directo al muñeco de entrenamiento atravesándolo y destruyendo la pared que estaba tras de el-Je, je creo que me pase un poco-Dijo apenada mientras ponía la mano detrás de su cabeza, mientras todos, excepto el rubio, pensaban``_Sii claro, solamente un poco``._

-Naruto Uzumaki, su turno- aviso el Hokage que era el que estaba clasificando los ataques de los genin, el mencionado dio un paso al frente mientras levantaba su mano y aparecía la misma energía que cuando llego, Antes de liberarla dijo-**Infanaru Rei(Rayo Infernal)-**Mientras la liberaba hacia el muñeco, el cual quedó reducido a nada al igual que la muralla y una gran parte del pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de la muralla, mientras tanto, los Namikaze solo tenían una cosa en mente ``_Suerte que no lo lanzo contra nosotros``_

-Creo que me pase, y eso que solo lo use al 20% de lo que da con los sellos suspensores-Pensó en voz alta mientras todos, menos Tsuki que estaba murmurando cosas sobre rubios presumidos que la dejan en vergüenza (_**Ja, ja, ja ni decir de los otros**_), quedaban en Shock al escuchar que, toda la destrucción que causo era solamente el 20%, EL 20%, Y PARA REMATAR ESTABA CON SELLOS SUSPENSORES! Antes que pudieran decir otra cosa el rubio agrego-Suerte que solo use uno de mis ataque más débil, si ocupada el Omega Blaster(_**El ataque de Broly, perdón si lo escribí mal**_) hubiera destruido media Konoha, suerte que no lo lance- Pensó en voz alta de nuevo-Que?-pregunto al ver que todos lo miraban.

-Etto, dejando de lado que casi destruiste el bosque, dijiste que con tu otro ataque podías destruir media Konoha, nada-Respondió Naruko con un sarcasmo muy marcado.

Cuando Iruka se Recupero dijo-Bueno, pasemos a ver los resultados:

Sasuke Uchiha, 92%

Memna y Kasori Namikaze, 90%

Ino Yamanaka, 68%

Sakura Haruno, 70%

Hinata Hyuga, 65%

Kiba Inuzuka, 60%

Shikamaru Nara, 51%

Chouji Akimishi, 69%

Shino Aburame, 70%

Naruko Uzumaki, 91%

Tsuki Azula, 100%- Dijo dejando en shock a todos por sacar puntuación perfecta.

Naruto Uzumaki, 100% más puntos extras por no ocupar todas las armas y corregir una preguntas que estaban mal planteadas en el examen de teoría-Declaro Iruka dejando aún más en Shock a todos.

-Bueno, todos diríjanse al estadio, los que pasaron a la arena y los que no a las gradas-dijo el Kage de la Hoja, antes de desaparecer en un rayo amarillo junto con Kushina, Memna y Kasori.

Una vez que llegaron al estadio se dieron cuenta que estaba lleno, por una parte los civiles que fueron a curiosear, por otro los líderes de clanes, por otro los shinobis que estaban en descanso y por último en el palco estaba el Hokage junto con su antecesor, su esposa y los Jounin sensei.

-Atención! Hoy nos reunimos aquí para presenciar las habilidades de la nueva generación de Shinobis que nos ofrece la academia-Grito mientras todos se callaban- Que Empiece el Torneo, Las mujeres primero…-En ese momento el rubio se desconectó de lo que decían, para dirigir la mirada a la zona de clanes, buscando a cierto par de peli-negros, al encontrarlos sonrió antes de desaparecer en un destello negro y aparecer en la entrada de la sección Uchiha-Hola Mikoto-chan, Itachi-Nii-Saludo mientras los Uchihas lo miraban en Shock al reconocer a la única persona que los llamaba así, la primera en reaccionar fue la mujer...

-Naru-kun!- Grito mientras se levanta y se acercaba lentamente al rubio-Naruto-dijo mientras empezó a emanar KI-Naruto!-Grito antes de empezar a correr hacia el rubio.

Naruto tenía previsto una reacción parecida, por lo cual apenas vio como Mikoto se acercaba a él, inyectó chakra a un sello en las palmas de sus manos, luego de un Puf! En sus manos aparecieron 2 artículos, en la derecha un collar con el Ying-Yang representados en zafiro y rubí, a su alrededor había gotas echas con distintos tipo de gema, mientras en la derecha un anillo de oro con un Rubí enorme mientras en los lados pequeños zafiros incrustados, rápidamente se puso de rodillas y dijo-Para ti Mikoto-chan- dijo mientras levantaba ambos objetos dejando a todos en Shock al verlo arrodillado ofreciendo esos hermosos artículos a la ex matriarca Uchiha.

Mikoto al ver ambos artículos en manos del rubio solo pudo sonreír alegremente mientras abrazaba al rubio y empieza a decir...-Estas perdonado Naru-kun. Eres el mejor hombre que pude conocer-dijo obviamente emocionada por los presentes que le dio el rubio, el cual solo sonreía nervioso mientras pensaba de la que se había salvado.

Itachi al verlos se le ocurrió hacerles una bromita- Ahora bésala y pongan fecha de boda, Naruto-Tou-san-Dijo en tono divertido mientras la parejita se separaba y gritaban-NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Valla sigues aquí-Dijo el Rubio alegre de que no echarán a Itachi de la aldea.

-Que creías, que me iban a echar de la aldea y me uniría a un Grupo de raritos?-Pregunto en broma el líder Uchiha.

**Mientras Tanto Universo** **Alterno.**

En una cueva se encontraba un grupo de personas, uno de ellos abrió los ojos de golpe y dijo-Alguien nos está insultando-

-Como lo sabes- Pregunto una peli-azul.

-Porque yo...-Pausa dramática-Soy un Dios- Finalizó mientras tomaba pose épica.

-No me sorprende que nos tomen por un grupo de raritos-Dijo la misma chica.

-Por qué lo dices-Pregunto un peli-blanco

-Dime en cuantos grupos hay 6 locos que se creen Dios y comparten una sola mente, un hombre planta con doble personalidad, un piro maniaco con 3 bocas, un inmortal religioso, un Pinocho humano, un muñeco de trapo con 5 corazones, un hombre pez, un emo sin sentimientos, un adulto que se comporta como un niño y una maestra del origami súper sexy- Finalizo obviamente, la peli-azul deprimiendo a todos por lo directa que fue.

**De Vuelta a donde Naruto.**

-Ja, ja, no, solo pensaba que te iban a echar del clan Nada más-Respondió el Rubio-Pero te hicieron líder, jajá que gran Castigo-

-Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto el Peli-negro-

-Por todo el papeleo de la policía y el clan juntos ja ja ja-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Itachi se deprimía-Pero, yo tengo el secreto para vencerlo-Dijo con una mirada a lo tipo ¬¬.

Al decir eso, todos los líderes de los clanes, el Hokage y toda persona que tenga que hacer papeleo lo quedo mirando con una cara en shock, el estadio entero quedo en silencio. Itachi solo lo quedo mirando con una mirada de asombro antes de arrodillarse frente a él y empezar a suplicar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor dímelo, te daré lo que quieras-Suplico mientras todos los demás agudizaban los oídos para tratar de escuchar el secreto- Ya se, ya se-Dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba pose seria, saco una biblia de quien sabe dónde y dijo- Naruto Uzumaki, yo Itachi Uchiha, líder del Clan Uchiha, te doy mi bendición a ti y Mikoto Uchiha para que se unan en Santo matrimonio-Dijo Shockeando a todos mientras los mencionados se sonrojaban.

De pronto un grito se escuchó por todo el estadio.

-YO ME OPONGO!- Gritaron 3 Voces, las cuales pertenecían a Naruko, Tsuki y Mina. Las cuales al darse cuenta de lo que dijeron se sonrojaron y taparon la boca.

El rubio que no se dio cuenta del grito, estaba en Shock al escuchar lo que dijo su Nii-san-Etto, estas bromeando cierto?-Pregunto nervioso mientras Itachi negó con la cabeza y dijo.

-No Naruto, cualquier cosa por ese secreto, además no creo que a Kaa-san le molestara-Dijo mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba aun mas y le gritaba.

-ESO ESTUBO DE MAS!- enojada y avergonzada por lo dicho por su hijo.

-Etto, para la próxima si? Me toca pelear-Dijo nervioso mientras desaparecía en un destello negro, para posteriormente aparecer en el centro de la arena-Antes que digan algo, no, no es el Jutsu del Cuarto, es una técnica propia- Dijo asombrando a todos por que un joven de 16 años hubiera echo una técnica mejor que la de su Hokage.

-Ejm, el siguiente encuentro será entre Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki- Mientras los mencionados daban un paso al frente y se ubicaban frente uno del otro-Comiencen!-Grito

-Cuando te derrote tomare esa belleza que llego contigo, ella es dig…-Antes de que pudiera continuar el rubio lo apunto con el dedo y dijo…

-Bang- y de su dedo salió una pequeña porción de energía que le dio al Inuzuka en el pecho antes de estallar y levantar una nube de polvo, al dispersarse el polvo, se dejó ver el Inuzuka con una quemadura menor en el pecho inconsciente en el suelo-Creo que gane-Dijo antes de desaparecer en su destello y aparecer en donde los que seguían en competencia.

-Ejm, pasemos a las finales femeninas, Tsuki Azula vs. Kasori Namikaze-Las mencionadas pasaron a la arena, una vez en posición el encargado grito-Comiencen!- Dijo mientras ambas se lanzaban a una pelea de Taijutsu, la pelea era pareja, pero se veía que la Azula solamente estaba jugando.

-Ahh que aburrido-Dijo Tsuki antes de lanzarle una patada a la Namikaze, la cual al recibirla quedo en la pared inconsciente- Mira Naru-kun Gane!-Grito muy infantilmente mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la nuca.

-Felicidades Tsuki-chan, después lo celebramos-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Tsuki asentía y se dirigía a su lado.

-Ganadora Tsuki Azula, por lo tanto Ella es la Novata del Año-Anuncio el Hokage mientras mandaba unos médicos por su hija.

-Siguiente encuentro Memna Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha-Anuncio el Chunin encargado.

Cuando ambos estuvieron adelante, todos empezaron a aplaudir al ver a los mejores de la generación en una pelea-Empiecen- Anuncio mientras los antes mencionados se lanzaban a una pelea de Taijutsu, luego de una pelea aceptable de cuerpo a cuerpo, se separaron y ambos hicieron señas de manos y gritaban al mismo tiempo-** Gökakyö no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)/Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix)- ** Al impactar ambas técnicas, se formó un remolino de fuego, al dispersarse, el Uchiha estaba en el suelo inconsciente con el sobreuso de chakra-Ganador, Memna Namikaze, la final será en 3 horas para que los concursantes se preparen-Finalizo el Hokage mientras todos se empezaban a retirar del estadio.

Mientras tanto, Hiruzen, Mikoto, Itachi, Naruko, Tsuki y Naruto se dirigían al compuesto Sarutobi para hablar un poco. Una vez ahí el Rubio comenzó a explicarles casi todo, que era un mutante, quien era el hombre que lo adopto, etc. (**_Básicamente, el primer capítulo_**). Al terminar de explicar el rubio miro que todos, menos Tsuki que ya lo sabía, estaban en completo Shock.

-Valla, ósea que eres una especie de súper humano?-Pregunto el ex Hokage, recibiendo un Hai de parte del rubio-pero si según dijo tu padre, si un Uzumaki entraba en contacto con una gran cantidad de Chakra demoniaco rompía el sello, porque no lo hicieron Mito-sama y Kushina-san?.

-No lo sé, cuando le pregunte él me dijo que el primer Uzukage nunca le explico-Dijo el rubio con una cara desinteresada.

-Etto, Nii-san, es cierto lo que dijiste en la academia, que Logan-san murió? Por lo que nos explicaste él era inmortal-Pregunto la rubia a su hermano, este bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza antes de responder.

-Si es cierto, mejor les cuento como fue…

**FlashBack, Frontera entre el País del Rayo y País del Fuego, 3 Años antes**

_En una pradera se encontraban dos personas, una era un hombre grande de un metro 83, y el otro se podía ver que era un joven de unos 13-14 años, ambos vestían unas túnicas que cubrían todo su cuerpo._

_-Naruto, sabes por qué te traje aquí?-Pregunto el mayor mientras el mencionado solo negaba con la cabeza- Como sabrás, yo soy técnicamente inmortal, por lo cual he visto morir a todos mis seres queridos, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo, quiero morir-Declaro dejando en Shock al Joven que se sacó la capucha revelando una cabellera rubia, ojos azules y unas marcas en sus mejillas._

_-P-p-pero Tou-san, porque lo dices-_

_-Cuando estábamos en Uzu, encontré una forma de morir, algo que estoy seguro que Rick dejo para mí, es una técnica prohibida, pasare mi habilidad a otra persona, quiero que ese seas tú, pero tu podrás morir, yo no puedo ya que este metal que tengo en todo mi cuerpo no me deja, dime, quieres tener mi habilidad?-pregunto a su Hijo._

_-Hai Tou-san si quiero, la usare para proteger a todos mis seres queridos, te are sentir orgulloso, pero sobre todo, quiero que tu descanses-Declaro el Rubio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Logan al escucharlo solo pudo sonreír y soltar lagrimas antes de decir-Gracias, eres el mejor hijo que pude tener, también te traspasare un poco de Adamantium pero solamente lo justo para las garras, bueno procedamos a la ceremonia, anda ve a dormir por el momento, yo are los preparativos-Dijo mientras el rubio se subía a un árbol para proceder a hacer lo que su padre le dijo._

_Luego de una hora todo estaba listo, Logan despertó al rubio, el cual al llegar al lugar, vio un circulo en el piso con kanjis que el rubio no entendió, procedió a ponerse en el centro mientras Logan se hacía una herida y echaba sangre al sello correspondiente, el circulo empezó a brillar mientras Logan hacia señales de manos y por último grito-_**Idenshi yuketsu(Transfusión de genes)**.

_Luego de eso una especie de líquido salió de las manos de Logan, al tocar el circulo este, junto con la sangre empezó a dirigirse al rubio, al llegar a su objetivo, la sangre y el líquido empezaron a adentrarse en el rubio mientras este solo podía gritar._

_Una vez terminada la transfusión, Logan cayó al piso mientras Naruto se acercaba lentamente debido al dolor que aun sentía-Hazme sentir orgulloso… Hijo- declaro Logan antes de cerrar los ojos y su corazón dejara de palpitar._

_Naruto al llegar a su lado escucho lo que dijo, al ver a su padre sin vida, lo tomo en sus brazos y dio un gran rugido-__**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA**__- Mientras de los espacios de sus nudillos salían garras de hueso, para posteriormente el líquido que había entrado en el cuerpo del rubio las empezará a cubrir_

**FlashBack End.**

Todos estaban en silencio al escuchar cómo murió el padre del rubio, este estaba soltando lagrimas antes de sonreír y decir-Bueno, no hay que llorar de tristeza, hay que estar feliz porque se pudo reunir con todos sus familiares y amigos, y esa Jill que siempre hablaba en sus sueños-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, luego que se calmó pregunto-Quieren saber de mi entrenamiento?-Dijo Recibiendo un Hai de parte de todos

**POV Naruto**

_El Primer año, me dedique solamente a entrenamiento físico, no hay mucho que decir, en el segundo empecé a desarrollar mis habilidades mutantes, empecé con lo básico, mis instintos súper desarrollados, control de los elementos y empecé con los sellos, el tercero, me dedique a mis habilidades mas complejas, el manejo de los metales, los rayos de energía, los distintos tipos de energía, técnicas mentales, la tele-transportación, en habilidades shinobi, llegue al nivel 8 en sellos, aprendí unas 20 técnicas de cada elemento, y algunos Kinjutsu y Kenjutsu, el 4 Año me dedique a mis transformaciones, entre las cuales están el Ángel, demonio, bestia y mi favorito, el Hombre-Lobo, también aprendí a ocupar las cosas por separado, por ejemplo sacar solo las alas de mi forma demonio, o las garras de bestia y Hombre-Lobo, el quinto me convertí en Maestro de Sello, al Nivel de Maestro-Élite en la espada, y pulí mis habilidades mutantes, en el sexto año, empezamos a viajar por el mundo para aprender distintas técnicas de cada país y aldea por la que pasábamos, después que Tou-san murió, empecé a viajar solo y me convertí en Caza-recompensas, al igual que el octavo año, en el cual conocí a Tsuki, la salve de un Grupo de Sub-mutantes, que son personas con habilidades mutantes incompletas o incontrolables, desde que la salve empezó a viajar conmigo, desde entonces nos convertimos en __**Kuro ōkami(Lobo Negro) y Tsuki no josei**_(_**Dama de la Luna)-**_Dijo mientras él y Tsuki tomaban pose épica y Decían Juntos- Y JUNTOS SOMOS **KURAI** **TSUKI(Luna oscura)-**Terminaron ambos mientras todos tenían un gotón de sudor por la presentación-_Ejm, como decía, luego que rescate a Tsuki, ambos empezamos nuestra carrera como caza-recompensas, hace un mes escuchamos unos Shinobis de la Hoja hablando sobre que Iban a hacer las pruebas de la academia y me acorde que tenía que volver-_Finalizo con una gota de sudor en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nos puedes contar como conociste a Tsuki?-Pregunto Itachi.

-No lo creo, no nos alcanza el tiempo, además, creo que lo sabrán muy pronto-Finalizo con tono misterioso-Bueno vamos, Nii-san, Oji-san, toquen mis hombros, Mikoto-chan, abrazame del cuello, Naruko-chan, Tsuki-chan pónganse a mi lado-pidió el rubio mientras todos habían lo que les pedía, De un momento a otro, el rubio tomo de las cintura a Naruko y Tsuki, sacándole un sonrojo a ambas, antes de desaparecer en un destello negro, antes que se dieran cuenta, todos aparecieron en el centro de la arena, todos quedaron en Shock al verlos aparecer de la nada, el rubio al verlos dijo-Gracias con Viajar con Trasportes Okami, vuelvan cuando quieran-Dijo en broma mientras sus acompañantes salían de su Shock.

-Valla, buen truco Naruto, ni siquiera se siente como si te movieras-Declaro Itachi-Bueno creo que tenemos que ir a nuestros asientos, suerte-Dijo mientras el Ex Kage asentía y ambos se retiraban a sus respectivos lugares

Tsuki y Naruko le besaron cada cual una mejilla, sacándole un sonrojo al rubio Mientras las chicas decían-Suerte Naru-kun-Antes de irse corriendo por la vergüenza.

-Suerte Naru-kun, espero que ganes-Dijo Mikoto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, pero ella se fue tranquilamente.

-Nunca habían visto 3 chicas desearle suerte a un hombre?-Pregunto al ver que todos lo miraban-Bueno, cuánto falta?-Pregunto al Chunin

-Ya estamos en la Hora-informo-Memna Namikaze, hacia las gradas por favor- Pidió mientras el mencionada hacia acto de aparición, antes que se pudieran mover, una explosión se produjo en la entrada, levantado hace una nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube de polvo se empezó a aclarar, se podían ver 5 Siluetas, las 4 de los lados, tenían los ojos amarillos brillantes, mientras que el del centro, los tenía Rojo sangre brillante, este fue el Primero que hablo-Uzumaki, sé que estas aquí, aparecen y entréganos a la perra lunar-Declaro con vos gruesa.

El rubio al reconocer esa voz, creo un clon (Clon de verdad con sus habilidades mutantes) mientras asentía a este, el clon capto el mensaje y se dirigió a las gradas para ir a cuidar a Tsuki.

-Vamos, que pasa con esa boca Víctor, acaso no vez que hay niños presentes-Dijo el rubio mientras el ahora conocido Víctor dirigía la mirada hacia él y gruñía.

-Deválamela, o vamos a matar a todos los presentes, incluyéndote-Amenazo Víctor, que al despejarse el polvo, resulto ser un hombre musculoso, que vestía solo unos pantalones, su rostro era salvaje, al igual que los otros 4, que vestían lo mismo, todos eran de pelo Castaño-Oscuro y en su pecho tenían una Luna llena tatuada, probablemente, símbolo de un clan o una organización.

-Eso lo veremos-Dijo desafiante el rubio-Pero antes-Dijo mientras de un pergamino pequeño sacaba otro más grande, y de este salían un bajo negro, con detalles de lobos plateados y una correa negra, una guitarra eléctrica blanca con símbolos de ADN por todos lados y una batería normal, tenia grabado en el medio **Proyecto Negro, **además de un micrófono, el Rubio creo 4 clones y les dijo-A tocar chicos- mientras los clones asentían y se colocaban en posición, al igual que el original que se sacó la chaqueta de cuero, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los Puños-Que empiece la música-(_**Escuchen It`s my life de Jon Bon Jovi pero aquí es solo la música de fondo y algunas partes de canto**_)

Los 4 hombres de los lados empezaron a cambiar, su cuerpo se volvió más musculosos mientras que les salía pelo en algunas partes del cuerpo, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos y sus uñas en garras, los 4 se miraron antes de asentir e ir corriendo en 4 patas hacia el rubio.

Mientras Naruto al sentirlos, abrió los ojos de golpe, revelando unos ojos aun mas rojos que los del líder del otro grupo, mientras su cuerpo se expandía levemente y le pasaba lo mismo que a los otros con las uñas y los dientes, pero a él solo le creció pelo a forma de barba y se hizo más negro, sus cejas desaparecían y sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas (_**Busquen en google imágenes Derek alpha Teen Wolf y es la tercera imagen, o cerca**_)

-Grraw-Rugieron al mismo tiempo los atacantes mientras se lanzaban hacia el rubio.

El primero se lanzó tratando de darle un zarpazo en el estómago, pero el rubio se movió hacia la derecha para posteriormente darle un rodillazo en el estómago y golpearlo en la espalda con ambas manos juntas, para luego agacharse y ponerse en 4 patas y saltar hacia el más cercano, el cual no alcanzo a reaccionar y el rubio le cayó encima, para darle un zarpazo en el cuello, matándolo en el acto.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron por un momento, antes de decir-Quien sigue-Con una voz gruesa pero no tanto como el otro, los 2 que quedaban sin ser golpeados se miraron antes de ir corriendo en zic-zac hacia el rubio en cual se levantó del suelo y se puso con las manos abierta había los lados y Rugió de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte, desconcentrando a los oji-amarillos, que al ser desconcentrados, perdieron coordinación cosa la cual el rubio aprovecho para lanzarse contra ellos y golpearlos, al primero en la cara y al otro en el estómago, luego de eso se lanzó contra el que golpeo en la cara, dio un zarpazo pero no iba dirigido a él, sino al viento, cuando iba a pasar por la parte delante de donde empieza el cuello, cerro el puño, mientras del espacio de sus nudillos salían cuchillas de metal que decapitaron al oji-amarillo, al caer la cabeza al suelo, perdió la transformación antes de que los ojos del rubio brillaran de nuevo-Lárguense, 2 simples Betas no pueden contra Un Alpha- Ofreció el ahora, oji-rojo, los ahora conocidos como Betas no tardaron en lanzarse contra él, cada cual por su lado-Se los advertí-Antes de guardar el legado de su padre, para lanzarse contra el de la izquierda, con el cual sostuvo un pequeño encuentro de zarpazos, pero el Uzumaki esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques de su oponente, le dio una patada para alejarlo, para darse la vuelta y juntar sus dedos, aun con la mano abierta, para lanzarla con fuerza sobre el otro, el golpe le dio al corazón, para atravesarlo y posteriormente sacar la mano, mientras sus ojos brillaban nuevamente, mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo con su forma original, el rubio apunto hacia el que restaba con su dedo, sin mirarlo dijo-Bang-Antes de que un rayo saliera de su dedo, pero esta vez fue morado y al tocar al último Beta, este fue rodeado por una bola de energía, cuando la energía se disipo, no quedaba nada del licántropo(_**Creo que es más que obvio lo que eran no?**_).

-Veo que no entrenaron mucho la especialidad de un lobo, cazar en manada-Dijo mientras miraba al único restante.

-Tsk, solo eran una entrada, pero yo soy el plato fuerte-Dijo mientras su piel se volvía azul, su pelo crecía igual que el del rubio, pero sus colmillos crecieron aun mas, sus garras se volvieron negras, y sus expresiones faciales pasaban a unas más salvajes y enojadas(_**Busquen Deucalion Alpha Teen Wolf)**_.

-Vaya, vaya voy a tener el honor de Pelear con Víctor el **Akuma Okami(Lobo demoniaco)**, que honor-dijo el Alpha con un sarcasmo muy notable.

-Deja de jugar y pelea-Dijo con una voz aun más gruesa que la de antes, antes de lanzarse contra el rubio, el cual hizo lo mismo, al llegar donde el otro, empezaron una pelea de Taijutsu que era una versión mucho más salvaje y violenta, pero en cierta forma parecida al Inuzuka, ambos combatientes se separaron, para luego rugir, y lanzarse sobre el otro, Victo lanzo un zarpazo directo al intestino del rubio, el cual bloqueo el golpe, para luego ser lanzado al suelo por un golpe de la otra mano del hombre de piel azul, al reincorporarse rápidamente, se lanzó contra su oponente, para golpearlo en el estómago, dejándolo son aire, para luego sacar sus garras y atravesarle el estómago, las guardo y repitió en proceso 3 veces antes de guardarlas y decir- Jaque mate, yo gano- Mientras su oponente solo tenía la mirada perdida, Naruto lo agarró del cuello, para lanzarlo hacia el aire, cuando iba a caer, el salto con sus garras(_**Las normales**_) hacia el lado, cuando iban a chocar, en un rápido movimiento las movió hacia adelante, rebanando la cabeza de Víctor, el cual al caer, perdió su transformación.

(**Fin de la Cancion)**

El rubio cayó al suelo, cuando se paró, dio un gran Rugido antes de Gritar-QUIEN ES EL ALPHA!-Mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar esta vez más fuerte que en las anteriores, Naruto volvió a su forma normal, antes de reir-Jajajaja, Nunca le ganaran al Alpha de los Alphas, aunque-dijo haciendo una pausa-Creo que me pase-Dijo al ver el estado que dejo los cuerpos-Nee no importa, Memna ven, aún tengo energías-Grito hacia su ex hermano mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

Memna volteo a ver la carnicería que había causa, para volver a verlo a él que tenía los ojos rojos, solo para decir-Creo que me retiro-Dijo aterrado y nervioso al ver lo que había hecho el rubio.

-Tsk, Aburrido-

-G-g-ganado Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo el examinador apenas saliendo de su Shock.

**Mientras tanto, sección Inuzuka**

Todos estaban en shock, al ver frente a ellos a un Alpha, un verdadero Alpha, mas al ver que peleo con 4 Betas y otro Alpha el solo y Gano.

-Valla, valla, creo que ya encontré mi próxima presa-Dijo la matriarca del clan mientras todas las hembras compartían el Mismo pensamiento.

-No lo creo madre, tú ya estas vieja, no creo que le aguantes el paso, en cambio yo, estoy en la flor de mi Juventud-Declaro Hana (_**Va a tener 19 años nomas**_), con una sonrisa pervertida y una leve hemorragia nasal.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Dijo su madre antes de dirigir la mirada a la arena.

**Mientras tanto, Con los Jounin Sensei**

-Eso, eso, eso-Tartamudeo Anko antes de gritar-FUE HERMOSO! Me enamore-Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras en su mente una Chibi-Anko festejaba el espectáculo y planeaba como enamorar al rubio.

Todos los demás solo tenían una gota en la nuca al ver la reacción de su compañera.

**De vuelta con el Rubio**

-El Novato del Año es Naruto Uzumaki, Un gran aplauso-Declaro el tercero al ver que su sucesor no decía nada. Al escuchar eso todos los aldeanos se pusieron a reclamar.

-Gracias, gracias, yo igual los quiero, cuídense que un lobo anda suelto-Dijo en tono casual mientras todos se ponían nerviosos al entender lo que quiso decir.

-Perdonen por el espectáculo, creo que me emocione-Dijo apenado el rubio a Tsuki y Naruko que estaban sentadas a su lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente.

-As echo cosas perores-Dijo desinteresada Tsuki, el rubio volteo hacia su hermana, la cual tenía estrellas en los ojos.

-Eso fue asombroso, el combate, la sangre, los asesinatos TODO!-Grito emocionada mientras en todo el estadio un escalofrió recorría sus columnas al ver el Nacimiento de una Mini-Anko-Muérdeme y enseñan a hacer todo eso porfis-Pidio con ojos de cachorrito mientras dejaba en Shock a su hermano.

**Y Corte, aquí termina el tercer capítulo de esta historia, perdón si me fui en la volada con lo de los hombres lobo, es que termine de ver la tercera temporada de la serie Teen Wolf y quede inspirado, y perdón si la pelea no fue muy buena, fue la primera que hago-Declaro el autor nervioso-Valla Mas de 6000 palabras, no me di cuenta xD**

**Las habilidades que invente:**

**Runa hakai(Destrucción Lunar): Habilidad que concentra energía lunar en cualquier fragmento le roca o puede usarce si se absorbieron rayos lunares durante la Noche**

**Infanaru Rei(Rayo Infernal):Rayo de energía pura, concentra una cantidad determinada de energía antes de liberarla.**

**Bang: Expulsa cualquier topo de energía que el usuario pesea, el daño depende de la energía y la cantidad utilizada.**

**Idenshi yuketsu(Transfusión de genes): Tecnica prohibida que solamente agrega el ADN del usuario al del objetivo, el costo de esta técnica es el 99% de tu energía Vital, por lo cual mueres ya que el 1% no puede hacer las funciones vitales al mismo tiempo.**

**Perdon si no son muy originales xD**

**-**_**Bueno nos despedimos y recuerden, si esta historia llega a los 20 comentarios antes del domingo, el tuerto empezara una Historia de Pokemon y Naruto. Los invito a que pasen a ver la otra historia que estamos trabajando Yo No Quería Ser Sensei.**_

**-Sin más que decir me despido espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cuídense, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Att. Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo**


	4. Encuesta

**Encuesta**

**Antes que se emocionen solo voy a hacerles una pequeña encuesta sobre ideas que me an dado en los comentarios, se trata sobre si quieren que agregue unas cuantas chicas al Harem. Como se habrán dado cuenta, soy de esos que apenas termina un capitulo, empieso el siguiente, pero me dieron unas buenas ideas en los comentarios y por ahi se me ocurrieron otras, necesito su opinion para ver si les gustaría que agregara estas chicas.**

**1.- Por hay me dieron la idea de un FemKakashi, como una mujer-lobo por su padre, El colmillo Blanco, para mi ese nombre lo relacionó con lobos por ser el nombre de una peli que me gustaba cuando era peque. **

**2.-Agregar a Tsunami al Harem, y hacer a Naruto como padre de Inari, a mi en lo personal me encantan los fics donde es protagonista toma el papel de padre.**

**3.-Agregar a Mirajane de Fairy Tail al Harem, como una mutante por su Satan Soul (Perdonen si esta mal, no soy muy bueno en ingles xD)**

**4.-Wendy Marvell, Fairy Tail, como un tipo de mutante de transformación, un dragon por obvios motivos, con control sobre el viento.**

**5.-Bueno estas son chicas de la serie original, pero igual les preguntare algunas: Samui, Yugito, Ayame, Kurenai, Kurotsuchi y Koyuki, de estas varias las tenía planeadas, pero aun así, les pido su opinion.**

**6.-Juvia Loxar de Fairy Tail, su habilidad se puede pasar por una mutante, ademas siempre me a caido bien.**

**Por favor, respondan en sus comentarios las ideas que les parecen buenas, voy a empezar con el siguiente capítulo y necesitó a algunas de esta lista para hacerlo bien. **

**Los invito a leer mi otra historia de pasadita, Sin mas que decir. Cuidence**

**Att. Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo**


	5. Equipo, Misión y un Verdadero Demonio

**Naruto: El Mutante Perfecto**

**Hola! Aquí Okami no Me, aquí les tengo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, perdón por la falsa alarma del jueves, pero necesitaba saber sus opiniones respecto a algunas chicas, bueno pasemos a ``Escuchado al Pueblo``:**

**Konichiwa12: Sipi, FemKakashi estará, al igual que la mayoría de las que mencione, cuídate y disfruta el capítulo.**

**Superhyoga: bueno la Mayoría de las chicas estarán, algunas no, no quiero hacer un Harem tan grande que después hasta a mí se me olviden las chicas xD. Bueno con tus sugerencias, a Kurumu, va a estar en proceso de elección, las otras 2 Succubus, no, no conozco su historia, pero igualmente gracias, y Felicia, ella si estará, de echo aparecerá en este Capítulo, gracias por la sugerencia. Espero que lo disfrutes, cuídate.**

**CCSakuraforeves: Me alegro que te gustara la pelea, sobre el emo, lo iba a poner en el otro capítulo, pero será ahora, no lo puse porque quería terminarlo con la Petición de Naruko xD, Segundo Review, que bueno que te gustaran y no no are un Harem que podría llenar un pueblo, unas 25 chicas a lo mucho, sé que igual es alto, pero ese es el tope. Cuídate y gracias por comentar.**

**Darvil: tenlo por seguro que lo are.**

**Wolfexgigax: Me alegra que te gustara viejo, a mi igual me encantan los hombres lobo, y sep, un Alpha de verdad sí que va a revolver las cosas en el clan xD, el Harem si será Masivo, creo que con más de 15 ya es masivo, asique sí. Cuídate viejo y disfrútalo.**

**Jack Dark Hell: Me alegro que mis capítulos te gustaran, me esforcé mucho tratando de hacerlos lo mejor para todos ustedes.**

**Wolfexgigax: Lamento matarte las esperanzas, pero FemKakashi no será la sensei del Rubio xD, aunque igual me tentó la idea, pero me quede con Anko, a mi igual me cae bien Tsunami, además que a la mayoría le gusto, a mi igual me encanta Mira **** . , ****Wendy siempre me cayó bien, si puede que sea como la ``Nee-chan`` de Naruto, las chicas de la serie, no las pondré a todas, no quiero pasarme con tantas chicas xD, y Juvia, creo que sí, no sé, siempre Juvia merecía algo mejor que el nudista, así que, estaba viendo chicas que me gustaba de cualquier anime, y Pum! Me acorde de Juvia xD, Por cierto, no creo que seas pervertido, solo creo que dejarías a Jiraya como un niño de 5 años xD**

**Kokuyoseki no ketsueki: En el Harem todas las que mencionaste primero están confirmadas, las historias tipo paternidad son de las más tiernas :3, y sobre las de Fairy Tail, pienso lo mismo, es bueno ser como un pionero en estas parejas, Aquí está la continuación, me alegro que te guste.**

**Gjr20900: Ja, ja parece que te gustaron las parejas, gracias por el nombre, no tenía idea como ponerle xD me sugirieron otro, pero me gusto este mas, Cuídate Viejo, y a Tsunami no la pondre-Ta ta ta tan-Por que ya la puse.**

**Soul Of Demon: Es Lobo de un Ojo xD Los ojos de lobo, no lo pondré como habilidad aparte, será como parte del pack, lo de Vampiro no lo pondré, puede que su forma demonio tenga algunas cualidades de Vampiro, pero ser vampiro vampiro, no, no es que no me guste la idea, es solo que lo juntare con el demonio para no ponerle tanto, el oído de dragón, eso no lo decido aun, pero puede que por ahí tenga algo parecido al Dragón Slayer, la fuerza de Cerberos, será poca en comparación a la que tendría sin sus sellos, la forma demoniaca de Sparda, será algo mas o menos parecida a su forma demonio, pero con algunas cosas más otras cosas menos, etc. Bueno, gracias por las ideas. **

**Dante kamiya: a Mira y Wendy ya las confirme a Juvia aun no, con respecto a Mizore, igual había pensado en ella, pero luego me acorde de Haku, asique la deseche ya que para que tener 2 que son prácticamente lo mismo? Y me alegro que te gustara.**

**Caballerooscuro117: En primer lugar, gracias por la sugerencia de FemKakashi, no se si te diste cuenta, pero a todos los que comentaron les gustó la idea, las chicas, están casi todas confirmadas, menos las de la opción 5 y Juvia, las de la opción 5 ya que no quiero poner tantas, en el final de este capítulo especificare por que no puse algunas, Disfruta el capítulo y de nuevo, Gracias.**

**Esos fueron Todos los Reviews, En este capítulo Naruto Mostrara una ´´Forma demonio´´ pero no será la transformación de demonio que mencione en el otro capítulo, esta será una forma hibrida de varias de sus trasformaciones, este capítulo será más o menos largo, por eso me demore en subirlo, en este capítulo estará lo que paso después de la pelea, las asignaciones de equipo****, la misión a Nami(Abra un Salto de Tiempo, no pasara nada interesante en ese lapso, solo misiones Rango D, y alguna que otra salida con las chicas, nada importante) y aparecerán 2 chicas nuevas(****Que**** no salieron en los Capítulos anteriores)**

**Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulos, Desde ahora Llamaremos Rick a Lobezno, era muy largo de escribir para alguien sin Importancia xD**

**-**_**Sí, sí muy Gracioso, bueno no importa, como si me interesara lo que piensas-**_

**-Ya, ya, As lo único que ases que es importante-**

**-**_**Tsk, Bueno Okami no Me no posee nada de Naruto o X-Men, o cualquier Personaje/Técnica/Elemento de otros Anime/Series/Películas que se hagan mención**_

**Capítulo 4: Equipos, Viaje a Nami y un Verdadero Demonio**

Naruto seguía en Shock al haber escuchado la petición se su Nee-chan, ella le había pedido que la mordiera, que la convirtiera en una Mujer-Lobo!

-Etto, Naruko-chan, estas consiente de lo que me estas pidiendo?-Pregunto nervioso el rubio, pero por dentro se preguntaba-_Podre hacer eso? Sé que en las historias dicen que si te muerde un Alpha te transformas, pero esto no es mitología, sino alteración genética-_Se preguntaba el Rubio.

-_**Si se puede Naru-kun, eres un hombre lobo con todas las de la ley, además eres un Alpha, no le veo problema-**_Dijo una voz en la mente del Rubio.

-_Hola, Kura-chan, despertaste, como dormiste?-_Pregunto el rubio a su inquilina.

-_**Muy bien gracias Naru-kun**__-_Agradeció la Kitsune.

-_Bueno, es cierto que puedo transformar a Naruko-chan?-_

-_**Si, como te lo dije, eres un Alpha con todas las de la Ley, pero te recomiendo que la transformes cuando haya Luna Llena-**_Sugirió Kurama.

-_Porque en Luna Llena? Acaso olvidaste como me puse en mi primera Luna Llena desde que desbloque mis habilidades de Lobo?-_Pregunto un tanto extrañado por la petición.

-_**No lo olvide, pero esto es diferente, vas a estar tu hay para controlarla, además que los que son mordidos por un Alpha en Luna Llena son más poderosos y se pueden controlar desde un principio-**_Explico su Punto la Zorra de 9 colas.

-_Gracias Kura-chan, luego hablamos-_Dijo cortando la comunicación mental con su inquilina, para luego mirar a Naruko y decirle-Lo pensare, tu igual hazlo, eso que me pediste no es algo que se tome a la ligera, entendido?-Pregunto recibiendo Un Hai de una muy alegre Naruko.

-Oye, tú el Rubio, te exijo que me enseñes todas tus técnicas y me digas como transformarme en esa cosa!-Grito una voz que venia del Palco Uchiha.

Cuando se voltearon, vieron un peli-negro, que vestía las ropas típicas Uchiha.

-Y tu quien te crees para exigirme Culo de pato-san?-pregunto desinteresado el rubio.

-Quien te crees para llamarme así! Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, próximo Líder del Clan Uchiha!-Grito el ahora reconocido como Sasuke.

-Y eso que me importa? Además, crees que Itachi le dejara el Clan a un debilucho que se desmaya por hacer una mísera bolita de fuego?-Pregunto Naruto

-Tú me vas a enseñar Todas tus técnicas o si no voy a decirle al Consejo que te exilie a ti y a esas perras que están contigo!-Amenazo el Uchiha, en ese momento venían llegando Mikoto y Itachi, esperando detener a su Hermano/hijo antes que haga algo que se arrepienta, muy tarde.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Sasuke siendo agarrado del cuello de la camisa por el rubio, mientras este estaba transformado en lo mismo que cuando mato a esos hombres.

-**Escúchame bien maldito Emo de quinta, a mí me puedes insultar todo lo que quieras, pero a Tsuki-chan y Naruko-chan, ni te atrevas a insultarlas, menos en mi presencia, lo vuelves a hacer y te aseguro que de ti quedara menos que cenizas-**Amenazo el rubio con voz demoniaca y soltando Mucho KI.

Sasuke no podía respirar por la presión que ejercía el KI del rubio, al igual que la mayoría del estadio, algunos jurarían ver un demonio en la sombra del Rubio.

Una vez que el rubio se dio cuenta que era suficiente, levanto un poco al Uchiha menor, antes de darle una patada que lo dejo incrustado en la pared del otro lado del coliseo.

-Lo siento Mikoto-chan, Itachi-Nii, pero no voy a aguantar que nadie insulte a las chicas-Se disculpó el Rubio.

-No te preocupes Naruto, sabemos bien que se lo tenía merecido, espero que con eso aprenda algo de humildad-Le restó importancia Itachi, el rubio dirigió la mirada a Mikoto.

-Sé que es mi hijo, pero su padre en el tiempo que estuvo vivo, lo malcrió y le metió en la cabeza que le tienen que dar todo en bandeja de plata por ser un Uchiha-Dijo Mikoto con un suspiro de cansancio-Lamento el mal rato, pero por más que trato no lo puedo hacer cambiar-Se disculpó la peli-negra.

-Bien, las pruebas para entrar a las filas Shinobi de la Hoja han terminado, por favor, mañana vallan todos lo que pasaron a la academia para la asignación de equipos, pueden retirarse-Anunció el Hokage, antes de que el rubio matara a alguien más.

-Bueno, Tsuki-chan vamos a casa-dijo el rubio extrañando a todos los que lo acompañaban a la salida del estadios, ósea, Hiruzen, Mikoto, Itachi, Mina y Naruko, ya que el solo había llegado hoy y decía que ya tenía casa.

-Naruto, a que te refieres con vamos a casa? Si no me equivoco acaban de llegar hoy-Dijo Itachi, robándoles la pregunta de la boca a todos los demás.

-Bueno, cuando llegamos a un pueblo que estaba cerca de aquí, mande un grupo de clones para que construyeran una casa-Explico Naruto a la pregunta del peli-negro.

-Y Donde esta Nii-san?-Pregunto Naruko, con la esperanza de poder ir a visitar a su hermano.

-En el Bosque de la Muerte-Dijo como si nada el rubio, mientras los otros lo miraban con cara de Shock.

-Entonces fuiste tú el que compro ese terreno en el Bosque hace 5 días?-Pregunto Hiruzen, al recordar que hace 5 días habían comprado un terreno en el bosque de la muerte.

-Sí, creí que sería más caro, pero al parecer lo vendían barato, ya que nadie quiere vivir ahí-Finalizo el rubio.

-Etto, Nii-san, me podrías hacer un favor?-Pregunto Naruko con las manos en la espalda, mientras hacía circulitos en el piso con el pie.

El rubio no aguanto y la abrazo con cariño, sacándole un sonrojo a la rubia-Te extrañe tanto Naruko-chan, perdón no me pude resistir, estabas haciendo lo mismo que hacías cuando te ibas a dormir a mi habitación cuando había tormenta o tenías pesadillas, te veías tan tierna-Explico el rubio soltando a la sonrojada rubia.

-Bueno, es algo parecido lo que te quiero pedir-Dijo Naruko apartando la mirada.

-Dime Naruko-chan, sabes que aria lo que fuera por ti-Dijo el rubio sin pensar en sus palabras, sacándole otro sonrojo a Naruko, mientras Tsuki, Mikoto y Mina fulminaban con la mirada a la rubia, por el lado de Itachi y Hiruzen, se golpearon la cara con la mano, al ver lo inocente que puede llegar a ser el rubio.

-Bueno, me preguntaba, ya que tienes una casa, si me podría quedar contigo-Pregunto apenada la rubia.

-Y Por qué quieres irte a vivir conmigo Naruko-chan? Acaso en tu casa te tratan mal o te hacen algo?-Pregunto el rubio, mientras empezaba a transformarse inconscientemente ante la idea de que su hermanita la pasara mal en su casa.

-No Nii-san, pero no quiero seguir viviendo con ellos, sabes muy bien que nunca les perdone como te trataban, pero ahora que volviste, no quiero estar lejos de ti Nii-san-Declaro la rubia, mientras Naruto se calmaba y volvía a la normalidad.

-Sabes que nunca podría negarte nada Naruko-chan-Dijo mientras pasaba el brazo por el cuello y hombros de la rubia-Tsuki-chan, crees poderte ir sola a casa? Yo acompañare a Naruko-chan a su casa por sus cosas-Pregunto el Rubio, la dama de la Luna solo asintió antes de dirigirse al Bosque-Adiós Oji-san, Mikoto-chan, Itachi-Nii, Mina-chan, los veo después-Se despidió el rubio, mientras los mencionados hacían una seña con la mano en señal de despedida.

Mientras iban caminando, hablaban sobre cosas al azar, algunas bromas del rubio hacia Logan, cosas que pasaron en Konoha mientras el rubio no estaba, los gustos de cada uno, etc.

Una vez en la mansión Namikaze, la rubia junto con Naruto entraron a la mansión, una vez dentro, se encontraron con Kushina y Kasori hablando en la sala.

-Naruto-dijo por lo bajo Kushina, emocionada de ver a su hijo en su casa, cosa por la cual pensó que se vendría a quedar a vivir con ella.

-Kaa-san, Nee-san-Dijo la rubia en modo de saludo.

-Kushina-san, Kasori-san-Imito el rubio, estrujando el corazón de Kushina al no llamarla Kaa-san.

-Kaa-san, tengo algo que decirte-dijo la Uzumaki menor.

-Que pasa Naruko-chan?-Pregunto Kushina.

-Me iré de la casa-Dijo mientras Miraba a su madre y su hermana.

-QUE!-Gritaron Kushina y Kasori, al saber que su hija/hermana se iría de la casa.

-Pero que estás hablando niña, tú no te poder ir de nuestra casa, donde vas a vivir, de que vas a comer?-Pregunto la Peli-roja mayor(_**Etto, creo que se nos olvidó describir a Kasori y Memna-**_**Dijo el perro súper desarrollado con una gota en la nuca-**_**Bueno, Kasori es como Kushina de adolecente, pero con la cara menos circular, y Memna es como Naruto pero más bajo, con el pelo rojo y sin las marcas en las mejillas, sus ojos son violeta y su cabello lacio**_), con la esperanza de que su hija recapacitara.

-No puedes hacer nada, cuando nos dan esto-Dijo señalando su banda que estaba a forma de collar-Ya somos adultos, además me iré a vivir con Nii-san, no te preocupes-Informo Naruko-Enseguida vuelvo Nii-san, voy por mis cosas-Dijo la rubia, recibiendo un asentamiento del rubio.

Antes que Kushina o Kasori pudieran hacer algo, el rubio desapareció en un destello negro, para aparecer en la entrada de la casa-Valla, Naruto-kun tiene buenos trucos-Dijo Kasori.

-Tienes razón, espero que… un momento como que Naruto-kun-Dijo mirando fijamente a su Hija.

Kasori se sonrojo antes de ponerse a balbucear-Etto, bueno, enmm, Porque a Naruko no le dices nada!-Finalizo con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero.

-A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto la mayor.

-Ahh, vamos no te diste cuenta, la academia cuando salto a abrasarlo, después anduvo pegadita a él todo el tiempo, luego en el torneo, se sentó muy pegadita a él, además no me vallas a decir que no los viste como venían abrazaditos y pare rematar, se va a ir a vivir con el-se quejó la peli-roja menor, mientras Kushina quedaba con la mirada en blanco al darse cuenta que era verdad.

-Mis hijas me salieron incestuosas-Dijo con una aura de depresión sobre ella mientras hacía circulitos en el piso.

**Mientras tanto, Oficina Hokage.**

-Bien, díganme sus peticiones para su equipo.

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi, pido a Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Naruto Uzumaki para hacer un equipo de rastreo, la línea de Hinata mas los insectos de Shino, a eso sumándole las habilidades de Naruto, si no me equivoco están a un nivel superior que el mejor perro ninja Inuzuka-Pidió una Oji-roja.

-Yo Kurome Hakate, Pido a Kasori Namikaze, Naruko Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki para un equipo de ataque de primera fila, las habilidades de las chicas, más la trasformación de Naruto, la cual sirve de intimidación como punto extra, serian un buen escuadrón de ataque-Pidió una mujer de pelo Blanco-plateado que escondía su rostro tras una máscara.

-Yo Asuma Sarutobi, pido a la Nueva generación Ino-Shika-Cho, para seguir con la generación-Pidió el azabache.

-Yo, la Sexy y extraordinaria Anko Mitarashi, pido a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki y Tsuki Azula, he visto que Naruto es muy protector con ambas, a eso sumándole las habilidades de Naruko que ya está en rango Chunin-Alto, las habilidades que demostró Tsuki, además de esa transformación que tiene Naruto, haríamos un equipo que se especializara en distintas ramas, Naruto en Combate corta, media y larga distancia y quien sabe que mas, Naruko en Sigilo y al parecer interrogación-Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar la reacción de la rubia al ver la masacre- y Tsuki en ataque a larga distancia. Además si no escuche mal, esa transformación es un ``Hombre-Lobo``, por lo cual sería mucho más poderosa si Tsuki está cerca, ya que según entendí ella absorbe rayos lunares para sus ataques-Pidió una peli-morada

-Bien, si esas son sus peticiones, iremos junto con Hiruzen-sama a estudiarlas para decidir cuáles serían las mejores combinaciones-Dijo mientras se retiraba junto con el Sarutobi mayor.

**De Vuelta en la Mansión Namikaze**

Kasori estaba a punto de acercarse al rubio para tratar de disculparse y enmendar las cosas, pero en ese momento el rubio desaparece y aparece, nuevamente en las escaleras, detrás de ella, la peli-roja le iba a preguntar por qué hizo eso, pero antes que pudiera hablar, Naruko bajo con un gran pergamino en su espalda.

-Perdón por la tardanza Nii-san, pero no podía meter todas mis cosas al pergamino-Se excusó la rubia menor.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan, no pasa nada, haber dame eso, no puedo dejar que lleves eso, no sería caballeroso de mi parte-Dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino para posteriormente, guardarlo en un pergamino tamaño de bolsillo-Que?-pregunto al ver las miradas en Shock de ambas hermanas, 3 segundos más tarde, ambas están dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

-_Como no se me ocurrió eso antes_-pensaban ambas, mientras el rubio las veía con una gota en la nuca al ver su reacción.

-Etto, Naruko-chan, nos vamos?-pregunto el rubio mientras la aludida paraba de golpearse, antes de dirigirse hacia él.

-Claro Nii-san, ya quiero llegar a ver tu casa-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos, Adiós Kasori-san-Dijo para luego tomar de la cintura a Naruko, causándole un sonrojo a esta, para luego desaparecer en un destello negro y aparecer frente a una mansión, la cual estaba en un gran claro en Bosque de la Muerte.

Naruko quedo asombrada al ver la Mansión, era un estilo entre tradicional-moderno, por afuera se veía más o menos tradicional pero se notaban algunos toques más modernos, había un jardín por el cual pasaba un rio, tenía una huerta, una pequeña laguna artificial, distintos tipos de flores, árboles frutales y de decoración.

Cuando entraron, vio que era más al estilo moderno, era de color azul marino en algunas salas por las cuales pasaron, había algunas amarillas, las habitaciones estaban equipadas con una cama matrimonial, una pequeña mesita de trabajo, un armario, uno que otro mueble, y algunos banquitos, cuando llegaron al tercer piso, el rubio la llevo a una habitación, era de color amarilla, tenía una cama matrimonial, en la cual habían distintos peluches, un gran armario de madera, una mesa de trabajo junto con una silla acolchada, algunos muebles de decoración y tenía una ventana que miraba hacia él una parte del claro.

-Que te parece Naruko-chan, te gusta? Mis clones la prepararon para ti-pregunto el rubio mirando a Naruko que tenía los ojos abiertos al ver lo enorme de la habitación y lo bien equipada que estaba.

Antes que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, Naruko le salto enzima-Me encanta Nii-san-Dijo mientras se recargaba en el pecho del rubio.

-Me alegro Naruko-chan, te dejo para que te arregles, mi habitación está al frente, cualquier cosa me vas a ver o me llamas, si?-Dijo el rubio.

-Hai Nii-san-Respondió Naruko con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya está por anochecer, arregla tus cosas y luego anda a cenar-Pidió el rubio, recibiendo un asentamiento antes de retirarse.

Luego de que Naruko hiciera lo que el rubio le dijo, bajo a cenar junto con los otros 2 habitantes de la casa, hablaron de distintos temas sin importancia.

Una vez que terminaron, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, dejando clones para que lavaran los trastes.

La puerta de la habitación de Naruto se fue abriendo lentamente, revelando como culpable a Naruko, esta al ver a su hermano ya dormido, se acercó a él, una vez al lado de la cama, empezó a moverlo tratando que despertara mientras le susurraba-Nii-san, Nii-san despierta- Cosa la cual funciono.

-Mmm, que pasa Naruko-chan? Que necesitas-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama, revelando llevar solo la correa con la X para cubrirlo.

-Etto, Nii-san, puedo dormir contigo-dijo mientras hacia circulitos con el pie y desviaba la mirada, antes que pudiera reaccionar, el rubio la abrazo y la puso al lado suyo en la cama.

-Sabes que nunca te negaría nada, y menos cuando haces eso-dijo el rubio mientras la abrasaba.

-Gracias Nii-san-susurro la rubia, antes de acurrucarse y caer dormida en el pecho de Naruto.

-Buenas noches Naruko-chan-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, para luego caer dormido junto con ella.

5 Minutos después, por la puerta entro Tsuki, la cual solo vestía ropa interior, la cual era muy provocativa-_Ahora si Naru-kun, no hay nadie que me impida violarte Je je je-_pensó Tsuki con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a la cama del rubio, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo-_Porque hay 2 bultos?-_Se preguntó antes de levantar levemente la sabana, revelando a Naruko que vestía un camisón blanco a modo de pijama, siendo abrazada por la cintura por Naruto.

Tsuki quedo en blanco, antes de salir de la habitación como un zombi, cuando llego a su habitación, activo el sello suspensor de silencio.

-AHHH, LA MOCOSA ME GANO-Grito con todas sus fuerzas, para luego calmarse y proceder a acostarse y pensar-_Por qué Kami, nunca me dejas unirme a Naru-kun, primero nos atacan, luego en el hotel el botones, luego cuando veníamos para acá nos salió esa estampida, y ahora esto-_pensó mientras un aura de depresión la rodeaba.

**Al otro día.**

Luego de que todos se levantaran y tomaran desayuno, nuestro grupo se dirigía a la academia, el rubio los tele-tranporto hacia la plaza, una vez ahí, procedieron a dirigirse hacia la academia.

-Nii-san, me podrías llevar en tu espalda como lo hacías cuando éramos pequeños?-Pregunto haciendo lo mismo que el día anterior para dormir con Naruto.

El rubio de nuevo la abrazo, para posteriormente agacharse un poco y decirle-Por supuesto Naruko-chan-Dijo mientras la mencionada se subía a la espalda de Naruto.

-_Creo que ya tengo mi arma secreta-_Pensó Naruko con una sonrisa.

Tsuki al ver que la rubia se le adelanto, de nuevo, se enojó y le empezó a mandar miradas de muerte, la rubia al notarlo, miro hacia atrás, para ver a Tsuki muy enojada, la rubia la miro extrañada, pero luego reacciono al sentir a Naruto moverse, le dio una sonrisa y le saco la lengua antes de acurrucarse más en la espalda del rubio, sacándole un sonrojo a este al sentir los atributos de su hermana restregándose en su espalda.

Tsuki al verla se enojó, de un rápido movimiento la bajo de la espalda del rubio para gritarle.

-Que te crees mocosa para hacer eso!-Grito Tsuki.

-Acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con mi Nii-san!-Respondió la rubia.

-Rubia infantil-

-Cabeza de Oreo-

-Teñida-

-Anciana aguafiestas-

-Mocosa incestuosa-

-Intento de Violadora-

-A que vino eso!-Grito Tsuki

-Ohh, Vamos por que no me dices lo que le ibas a hacer ayer en la noche a Nii-san con esa ropa que ibas-Respondió mientras De sus ojos salían rayos, que chocaban con los de Tsuki

Mientras el rubio tenía un gotón tamaño Akamaru en la nuca al verlas pelear-Etto, chicas por qué pelean? Y a que se refiere Naruko-chan?-Pregunto el rubio mientras las chicas se daban cuenta de su presencia, pero Tsuki se sonrojo de golpe al recordar lo que había dicho Naruko.

-Etto, nada Naru-kun, cosas de chicas, ahora vamos, ya estamos cerca de la hora-Dijo una nerviosa Tsuki esperando desviar el tema, cosa la cual funciono.

-Cierto, si vamos caminando no llegaremos, mejor las llevo-Dijo Naruto-Chicas, pónganse a mi lado-

-Nii-san, me puedo ir en tu espalda, ya que la Oreo con patas me bajo, ándale porfis- Pidió haciendo el **Kinjutsu: ****Koinu no Me no Jutsu (Técnica Prohibida: Técnica de Ojos de Cachorrito)**, cosa la cual el rubio no resistió y termino accediendo.

-_Creo que me controla-_Pensó el rubio al darse cuenta que está haciendo todo lo que Naruko le pide.

-_Lo tienen controlado-_Pensaron todos lo que vieron la escena con una gotita en la nuca.

-Bien Naruko-chan, sube-dijo dándose vuelta para que su hermana se subiera.

Una vez sobre él, Naruko volvió a sacarle la lengua a Tsuki, quien iba a reclamarle, pero se calló cuando Naruto le puso la mano en la cintura, sacándole un sonrojo a esta, quien le saco la lengua a Naruko, para luego un destello negro los cubriera y aparecer en la puerta de la academia.

-Bien, aquí estamos, al salón ya vamos tarde-Dijo el rubio mientras soltaba a Tsuki-Etto, Naruko-chan, te puedes bajar?-Pregunto Naruto, solo para escuchar ronquidos de parte de su hermana-Ya me acorde por que no te traía en mi espalda-Dijo el rubio nervioso.

-Yo creo que lo hiso apropósito-Dijo Tsuki con un puchero.

-Y por qué lo aria? Bueno no importa, vamos tarde-Le restó importancia el rubio, mientras empezaba a dirigirse a su salón, seguido de cerca por Tsuki.

Una vez en su salón, vieron que todos menos algunas excepciones, estaban hablando, gritando, peleando, etc. Cosa la cual le saco una gotita en la nuca a los 2.

-Creo que mejor nos sentamos al fondo, no quiero que se me pegue lo infantil-Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía al fondo, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina de casi todos los alumnos-Naruko-chan, Naruko-chan, despierta, ya llegamos-Trato de despertar a su hermana el rubio, cosa la cual dio resultado, pues sintió que Naruko se empezaba a mover en su espalda, sacándole un sonrojo por obvias razones.

-Dónde estoy? Y ahhhh- Bostezo la rubia-como llegue aquí?-

-Te quedaste dormida en mi espalda-Explico el rubio, mientras la rubia se daba cuenta de donde estaba dormida.

-Nii-san!-Grito la rubia mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Naruto-Lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpó la rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan, sabes que nunca me podría enojar contigo-Le respondió el rubio a Naruko.

En ese momento entra Iruka al salón, Naruko se extraña de verlo solo y le pregunta.

-Donde esta Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei?-Pregunto la rubia.

-Él fue ejecutado por intento de traición al robar el pergamino prohibido, saben quién fue quien lo ejecuto Naruto?-Dijo mandando una indirecta al rubio.

-No lo sé, no debió jugar en el bosque de la muerte, hay animales muy peligrosos-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras las chicas entendían que había sido él.

-Atención! Todos a sus puestos, daré la lista de los equipos:

Equipo 1-6: Civiles sin importancia

Equipo 7: Kasori Namikaze, Memna Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo mientras Kasori se lamentaba ``_Porque con el emo y el afeminado``_ Lloraba mentalmente la peli-roja- A Cargo de Kurome Hakate

Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, a cargo de Kurenai Yuhi

Equipo 9: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimishi-Dijo mientras Shikamaru y Chouji chocaban las palmas, mientras Ino se golpeaba con la mesa.

Equipo 10: En funcionamiento.

Equipo 11: Tsuki Azula, Naruko Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki, estarán a cargo de…- hiso una pausa para ver si estaba bien-Anko Mitarashi-Finalizo con un suspiro

Mientras tanto, los últimos mencionados sonreían.

-Parece que Oji-san hiso lo que dijo, me alegro que aceptaran nuestro equipo, me suena el nombre Anko Mi…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque algo rompió la ventana.

Cuando voltearon, vieron una lona atada a unos Kunais, mientras que en la lona decía ``La Hermosa, Poderosa y Sensual Sensei del Equipo 11: ANKO MITARASHI`` en ese momento una nube de humo se hiso presente, cuando se disipo, había una peli-morada parada en medio, la cual vestía un Traje muy revelador.

-Muy Bien, quienes son el Equipo 11!-Grito sacándole un gotón en la nuca a todos los presentes.

-Anko, llegas temprano, aun no se supone que tienen que llegar por los genin, aun no les doy mi discurso-Dijo Iruka, ahí fue donde Naruto se alarmo, el sabia sobre los discursos de graduación, los cuales eran muuuuuuuuy largos para su gusto.

-Somos nosotros Anko-sensei-Dijo el rubio mientras se paraba, junto con Naruko y Tsuki, Naruto se puso al frente de Anko, antes de tomarla estilo novia, sacándole un sonrojo a esta, y dejando en Shock a todos por lo directo que fue, mientras las chicas le ponían las manos en los hombros a Naruto-Lo siento Iruka-sensei, pero no quiero morir de viejo aquí-Dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello negro.

**Bosque de la Muerte**

-De la que nos salvamos-Dijo Naruko, mientras Tsuki y Naruto asentían.

-Siento mi atrevimiento Anko-sensei, pero no quería quedarme a escuchar el discurso-Se disculpó el rubio mientras bajaba a Anko de sus brazos.

-Etto, no hay problema Naruto-kun-Dijo Anko aun sonrojada-Dejando de lado eso, como sabias que íbamos a venir hacia aquí?-Pregunto la peli-morada al ver que estaban en el Bosque de la Muerte.

-Etto, adivine?-Dijo nervioso al no saber ni el mismo porque se había tele-transportado al bosque.

Anko al verlo así, se le ocurrió hacerle una broma-Que tenías planeado hacernos Naru-kun, nos querías traer a jugar al bosque?-Pregunto en tono sensual mientras hacia circulitos en el pechos de un muy nervioso y sonrojado Naruto.

-Aléjate de el!-Gritaron Naruko y Tsuki, para luego agarrarlo y ponerlo entre los pechos de ambas.

-Y Para que lo quieren si no lo dejan respirar?-Pregunto viendo que el rubio se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire.

Las chicas al verlo, lo soltaron rápidamente, mientras el ``pobre`` rubio caía al suelo y tomaba bocanadas de aire.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, golpéame si eso quieres-Dijo una muy sonrojada Naruko.

-_Incestuosa y masoquista-_Pensaron al mismo tiempo Tsuki y Anko al ver las acciones de la rubia.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan no fue nada-Dijo Naruto ya más recuperado mientras se paraba del suelo, de repente se tensó antes de decir-Huelo serpientes-Dijo muy serio, mientras Anko se ponía seria.

-Que te importa mocoso, acaso crees que yo…-Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero fue detenida por el rubio, que apunto con ambas manos hacia el frente, mientras en sus dedos se formaban pequeñas bolitas de energía, la Mitarashi se tensó al pensar que la atacaría a ella pero…

-Multi-Bang-Grito el rubio mientras soltaba las bolitas, las cuales pasaron de largo por la Mitarashi, para luego golpear en el bosque, destruyendo una pequeña parte de este-Sal de ahí Orochimaru, sé que eso no te mato!-Grito el rubio, mientras Anko se aterraba al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo maestro.

Del suelo empezó a salir una cabeza, para posteriormente salir un cuerpo completo, el cual tenía la piel pálida y vestía unos trapos más o menos destruidos-Kukukuku, sabía que tenías buen olfato Naruto-kun, pero al parecer el mejor de lo que creí, mira nada más con quien estas-Dijo maliciosamente mirando a Anko-hola Anko-chan, dime como te va en la aldea-

La Mitarashi se enfadó, iba a responderle pero sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo, al voltear, vio a Naruto que la estaba abrazando-No caigas en su juego, quiere que te enfades para activar tu sello-Dijo mientras seguía abrasándola, mientras las chicas se ponían a la defensiva en caso de que estuviera acompañado-Mejor-Mientras soltaba a Anko, la cual asintió.

-Muy observador Naruto-kun pero…-Antes que pudiera seguir hablando el rubio apareció en su espalda, con las garras fuera, para posteriormente decapitarlo, antes que cayera al suelo, su cuerpo se desmorono en tierra, demostrando ser un clon del elemento ya mencionado.

-**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**-Gritaron dos voces, las cuales provenían de los lados del rubio, cuando este volteo, solo vio como una gran serpiente se lanzaba para atraparlo, este disparó un Bang, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar para esquivar la otra-Kukuku, creo que hasta aquí nada más llego el héroe-Dijo Orochimaru, mientras el otro se dispersaba, demostrando ser un Clon de sombras.

-NO LO CREO-Se escuchó la voz del rubio, antes que la serpiente estallara esparciendo sangre, carne y órganos por varias partes-Creías que una simple serpiente me detendría?-Pregunto el rubio.

-La idea era que te transportaran a la Cueva del Dragón, pero al parecer fallo-Explico el pálido-Nos veremos después Naruto-kun, Anko-chan-Dijo el Hebi-Sannin antes de desmoronase en tierra.

Apenas se fue, Anko cayó al suelo llorando por haberse encontrado con uno de sus demonios del pasado, pero esta sintió, nuevamente, unos brazos rodeándola, los cuales pertenecían al rubio, la peli-morada no aguanto más y se lanzó al rubio mientras lloraba y este le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarla.

Luego de 20 minutos, Anko se calmó, el rubio al darse cuenta de esto le pregunto-Mejor Anko-chan?-Pregunto mientras esta se sonrojaba por el ``chan``, pero de igual manera asentía.

-Gracias Naru-kun-dijo mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de él, cosa que no le gustó mucho a las chicas.

-Dime Anko-chan, te gustaría desacerté del sello?-Pregunto mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de la Mitarashi, la cual asintió.

-Daria lo que fuera por deshacerme de él, pero ni siquiera Jiraya-sama pudo con el-explico la Hebi-hime.

-Que me dirías si te digiera que yo sí puedo-Pregunto el rubio mientras veía a Anko, quien tenía una mirada en Shock al escuchar eso.

-E-e-enserio puedes? No es una broma cierto-Pregunto esperanzada la sensei del equipo 11

-Claro que puedo, no aria una broma de ese tipo, menos a una Hime (Princesa) como tú-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Anko se sonrojaba por como la llamo.

-Ejm, bueno, pasan la prueba, la cual no es necesaria, vi sus habilidades durante las pruebas, además de como reaccionaron ahora, para mi es más que suficiente, pueden retirarse, menos tu Naru-kun quiero hablar contigo-Dijo Anko, la cual se había parado junto con el rubio, pero seguían abrasados.

El rubio creo un clon, al cual asintió mientras este se dirigía a las chicas, para posteriormente desaparecer en un destello negro.

Apenas las chicas desaparecieron, Anko le volvió a saltar enzima al rubio, mientras volvía a llorar.

-Por favor Naru-kun, quítame esto are lo que sea, pero por favor, quítamelo -Pidió Anko mientras lloraba en el pecho del rubio.

Este al verla así, no pudo resistir y la volvió a abrasar, una vez ya más calmada, Naruto le levanto la cabeza, asiéndola mirarlo a los ojos-Solo quiero una cosa-Dijo mientras retiraba las lágrimas de los ojos de Anko.

-_Ya se lo que me va a pedir, me estaba guardando para el hombre del que me enamore, pero valdrá la pena por deshacerme de esto-_Pensó muy resignada Anko, la cual pensaba que el rubio le iba a pedir tener relaciones.

-Y eso es, que te quites esta mascara que ocupas-Dijo sorprendiendo a Anko.

-E-e-enserio eso es todo?-Pregunto atónita de que no le pidiera nada material o algo por el estilo.

-Si solo eso-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras la peli-morada asentía felizmente-Bien quítate la parte de arriba de tu ropa-Pidió el rubio.

-P-p-pero creí que…-murmuro la Mitarashi.

-Ja, ja no es para lo que piensas, es que necesito que no haya nada que me estorbe, porque si fallo, podrías morir, pero no te preocupes, no lo aras-Informo el rubio, para alivio de la Mitarashi.

-Hai Naru-kun-Dijo para proceder a hacer lo que dijo.

-Bien, siéntate en el suelo-Ordeno el rubio-Ahora te voy a paralizar para que no sientas dolor, entendido?-recibiendo un Hai de Anko, para luego juntar algo de electricidad en su dedo índice para tocar la columna de Anko.

Luego de eso, creo un clon, junto con el cual se puso a hacer sellos de manos-**Kinjutsu: ****Chūshutsu tamashī(Técnica prohibida: Extracción de alma)/Kinjutsu:** **Ketsueki jōka-hō(Técnica Prohibida: Purificación de la sangre)**-Gritaron Naruto y el clon al mismo tiempo, Naruto puso la mano sobre el sello, para luego retirarla, pero esta vez tenía algo en su mano, una serpiente blanca con la cabeza de Orochimaru, la cual trataba de volver al cuerpo de Anko, pero el rubio la quemo, reduciéndola a cenizas, mientras el clon puso la mano sobre el cuello de Anko, para proceder a mandar una energía azul verdoso, la cual paso por todo el cuerpo de Anko atreves de los conductos de chakra y las venas y arterias.

-Listo, ya está, puedes pararte Anko-chan-Informo el rubio, pero al darse cuenta que esta no se movía se acercó a ella-Que pasa?... Ah verdad estas paralizada-Finalizo nervioso el rubio al olvidarlo, hizo lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez para devolverle la movilidad a Anko.

Esta apenas sintió que se podía mover, salto hacia el rubio, de nuevo, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, cayendo al suelo con la mujer semi-desnuda sobre él.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-Agradecía sin parar la Mitarashi mientras lloraba en el pecho del rubio, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

Naruto se sentía algo nervioso porque estaba semi-desnuda, pero aun así, empezó a acariciarle el pelo a la Mitarachi-No tienes por qué agradecerme Anko-chan-Dijo el rubio antes de separarse de Anko y levantarle la mirada-Dime, notas o recuerdas algo extraño?-Pregunto el rubio, mientras Anko lo miraba extrañada por la pregunta.

-A que te refieres si noto o recuerdo…-En ese momento se quedó callada, estaba recordando!, recordaba todo lo que paso antes de que Orochimaru le pusiera el sello.

Naruto la miro con una mirada enternecida, su máscara la hacía ver tan ruda, pero sin ella, parecía una niña pequeña, en actitud obviamente, que buscaba que la protegieran.

-Lo recuerdo todo-murmuro Anko con una sonrisa mientras seguía llorando en el pecho de Naruto-Gracias Naru-kun-dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando quieras Anko-chan, pero te podrías vestir?-Pregunto mientras Anko se sonrojaba de golpe antes de separarse y buscar su ropa-Dime Anko? Quieres que te valla a dejar a casa?-Pregunto el rubio una vez que la Mitarashi ya estaba vestida.

Ante la pregunta, Anko bajo la mirada antes de decir-Me echaron a la calle ase 2 días, no había podido ir a misiones o ir al trabajo porque el sello no me dejaba salir de la casa sin que me desmayara del dolor-Explico la Mitarashi con la miraba baja.

Naruto al escuchar eso se entristeció, pero se le ocurrió una idea-Y Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Mi casa es grande, aparte que tengo muchas habitaciones libres-Ofreció el rubio a la Mitarashi, quien lo miro en shock antes de abrasarlo y decir.

-Acepto Naru-kun, gracias por todo-dijo con los ojos cerrados-Valla, se nos fue un buen tiempo en todo esto, ya está por anochecer-Dijo la peli-morada al ver que el sol se estaba ocultando, antes de que un destello la cubriera, confundiéndola-Que paso?-pregunto al notar que se encontraban en alguna parte del bosque de la muerte muy distinta a donde estaban.

-Date la vuelta y veras-Le dijo el rubio, al cual todavía tenía abrazado.

-Wooow, es enorme-Dijo Anko al ver la enorme Mansión que estaba frente a ella.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Esas son Tsuki y Naruko?-Pregunto al ver a sus 2 alumnas hablando en el patio de la mansión.

-Sí, viven conmigo, Tsuki porque ha estado conmigo desde hace años, y Naruko porque dijo que no quería seguir viviendo con los Namikaze-Explico el rubio, mientras la Mitarashi asentía-Que esperas, vamos-Dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta.

**TimeShip 2 Meses después.**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que nuestro protagonista llego a Konoha, durante este tiempo se va a pasado entrenando con el equipo, teniendo citas ocasionales Naruko, Tsuki, Anko, Mikoto y Mina, por separado, obviamente, ofertas de matrimonio con Mikoto a cambio del secreto y haciendo misiones Rango D, en las cuales batieron el Record de atrapar a Tora en menos tiempo, ya que al tan afamado gato, al parecer le cayó bien Naruto, por lo cual no se escapa de ellos, o si escapaba de casa, se iba hacia la del rubio. En este tiempo Naruto se ha acercado mucho a Anko, la cual sigue usando algo de su máscara en público, pero cuando están a solas, se comporta como una niñita.

En estos momentos el Equipo 11 se dirigía a la torre Hokage, para entregar a Tora y pedir una nueva misión, una vez ahí, entraron y vieron una escena que les saco una gota en la nuca.

Frente a ellos, estaba el equipo 7, del cual, Memna y Kasori estaban de rodillas frente a Minato y Hiruzen con lágrimas de cascada.

-Por favor Tou-san, danos una mejor misión, no quiero seguir haciéndola de esclavo de los aldeanos-Rogo Memna.

-Es cierto, que clase de misión son cortar el pasto, ayudar a una señora a hacer las compras, cuidar bebes, atrapar mascotas y además bañar a un viejo, SABES LO QUE ES BAÑAR A UN ANCIANO!-grito Kasori a su padre.

-Ejm, Equipo 11 Rexportándose-Dijo el Rubio llamando la atención de los que estaban en la sala, mientras Kasori y para sorpresa de las chicas, Kurome desviaban la mirada al notar la presencia del rubio-Misión cumplida, Tora ha sido capturado-Informo el rubio.

-Venimos por otra misión Tou-san-Informo la menor del equipo.

-Está bien, pero antes, traigan a la señora Kagome (_**Le pusimos así a la esposa del Feudal, no sabíamos cómo se llamaba**_)-Pidió el Kage, mientras un Chunin que estaba con el asentía y procedía a salir de la habitación, para 5 minutos más tarde entrar con una señora.

-Tora! Por qué te me escapaste pequeño-Dijo mientras le quitaba el gato de los brazos del rubio, para proceder a quebrarle las cos… digo, abrasarlo con cariño, demasiado cariño para ser exactos.

-Etto, Kagome-sama, me permite decirle algo-Pregunto el rubio mientras la señora lo miraba y asentía- Debería abrazar más suave a Tora, ya que como lo hace, lo deja sin aire y es obvio que se escapara-Sugirió el rubio, mientras todos los demás lo miraban en shock al darle esas palabras a la señora.

-Enserio crees que sabes lo que dices? A Tora le encanta que lo abrace así, cierto mi pequeño-Dijo mientras apretaba más fuerte el agarre-Pero igual te daré una oportunidad, si Tora se va contigo te are caso y si no, trabajaras para mi durante el resto del mes, gratis-Propuso la esposa del Feudal del fuego.

-Acepto-Respondió el rubio, mientras la señora ponía en el suelo a Tora, quien al verse libre empezó a tomar bocanadas enormes de aire.

Una vez ya más calmado, Kagome se agacho y dijo-Ven aquí pequeño, ven donde mami para abrasarte como te gusta, además si vienes que daré toda la leche que quieras además de muchos pescados-Trato de persuadir la señora de tercera edad.

Naruto simplemente se agacho y dijo-Ven aquí chica-Para que Tora saltara hacia él y empezará a lamerle la cara, dejando en estado de Shock a Kagome.

-Creo que gane, Kagome-sama, espero que cumpla con su palabra, tome-Dijo mientras le pasaba a Tora, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, esta lo abrazo suavemente y le acaricio la espalda, recibiendo maullidos de felicidad del gato.

-F-f-funciono-Dijo Kagome en estado de Shock, para luego sonreír y decirle al Kage rubio-Hokage-sama, dele un gran bono a este niño, resolvió todos mis problemas-Dijo al Namikaze, quien solo asintió.-Dime Niño cómo te llamas?-

-Naruto Uzumaki, Kagome-sama-Respondió respetuoso el Rubio.

-Creo que hablare con mi esposo sobre ti, gracias de nuevo y Adiós-Se despidió la esposa del Feudal.

-Bien Hiruzen-sama, Hokage-sama, tienen alguna misión para nosotros?-Pregunto la Mitarashi mirando a sus superiores.

-De hecho si, una Rango C-Informo Hiruzen, mientras los hermanos Namikaze lo miraban en shock.

-Porque a ellos sí y a nosotros no?-Pregunto Kasori con un puchero.

-Quien dijo que no? Irán ambos equipos en una misión-Informo el Ex Kage

-Así es, su misión se trata de escoltar a un constructor de puentes a Nami no Kuni, y protegerlo hasta que termine la construcción, que pase el cliente-Dijo Minato, en ese momento, por las puertas entro un hombre de unos 50 años, que tenía una botella de sake en la mano además de los indicios de estar borracho.

-Estos son mis protectores? Un emo, uno con cara de afeminado, un tomate, una tuerta, una mocosa, una oreo con patas, un rebelde y una prostituta?-Pregunto haciendo un gesto de desprecio, antes de estar contra la pared.

-Mira viejo, este ``Rebelde`` como me dices tú, puede matarte antes que te des cuenta si vuelves a Insultar a las chicas, no me importa lo que digas del emo o del afeminado, pero con las chicas no te metes… **Entendido**-Finalizo mientras su voz se volvía gruesa y sus ojos rojos.

-H-h-hai, los veo en la puerta oeste en 3 horas-Dijo muy asustado y Nervioso el constructor antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

-Bien, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer junto con su equipo en un destello negro, mientras Kasori daba un suspiro, no había podido hablar con él, durante este tiempo trato de acercarse a él, pero no podía, porque o estaba con las chicas, o estaba en misiones.

**3 Horas después, Puerta principal de Konoha.**

Estaban ambos equipos casi completos, solamente faltaba Naruto, quien aún no llegaba.

-Que le abra pasado?-Pregunto a la nada Anko.

-Aquí estoy!- Grito Naruto, antes de aparecer frente a Anko en su Típico destello negro, Asustando a esta quien no la vio venir.

-Kyaaaa!-Grito Anko, antes de taparse la boca, mientras Kurome la miraba en Shock, en todo el tiempo que la conocía nunca la había escuchado quejarse de algo-Naru-kun, no me asustes así-Dijo con un Puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Jeje, Lo siento Anko-chan, fue sin querer, me perdonas-Dijo mientras la abrazaba por atrás, cosa que le saco un sonrojo a la Mitarashi-Por cierto, lindo Kya-Dijo divertido el rubio.

Cuando Anko se volteo para golpearlo, se quedó observando que el rubio había cambiado su vestimenta. Ahora vestía una gabardina Negra, con el Kanji de Lobo en el brazo derecho, sus pantalones ahora son unos jeans negros, con algunos espacios gastados, lleva unas zapatillas negras con un lobo aullando al costado y lleva su correa en el pecho, el cual está al descubierto, además de llevar sus lentes de sol.

Anko y todas las demás se sonrojaron a ver al rubio.

-Seguro que no eres rebelde chico?-Pregunto el constructor con voz de broma.

-No, solamente Caza-recompensas-Respondió el rubio-Por cierto, no se ha presentado-

-Mi Nombre es Tazuna, y como ya lo saben, soy un constructor de puentes, su misión es llevarme a salvo a mi país, además de protegerme hasta que termine mi Puente.

-Muy bien andando, no tenemos que perder tiempo-Ordeno la alvina, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a Mizu no Kuni.

Luego de 5 Horas de viaje, el rubio nota algo raro en el camino, había un charco de agua, pero según el sabia, no había llovido hace meses.

-_Que__ raro, a no ser que… Genjutsu-_Dedujo el rubio, justo en ese momento unas cadenas salieron directo hacia las senseis, el rubio alcanzo a reaccionar, para tele-transportarse y sacar a Anko del camino, pero no alcanzo a sacar a la albina.

Dirigió su mirada a los atacantes, al instante los reconoció, eran los Hermanos Demonios.

-Mira hermano, parece que nos mandaron unas jovencitas para divertirnos junto con el constructor-Dijo el primero.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, a la Tsuki no josei Y a la Hebi-Hime, dime pequeña, donde está tu compañero? Acaso te abandono-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-Tu que dices hermano, con cuales te quedas-Pregunto sin mirarlo-Hermano?-Dijo volteando la cabeza en busca de su hermano, lo encontró, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

Naruto no había aguantado más y se había lanzado, ya transformado, en contra de uno de los hermanos, al cual había decapitado, al notar la mirada del otro, Naruto sonrió antes de retirarse los lentes de sol y decir-**Kuro ōkami reportándose para el deber**-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, para terror del hermano restante, antes que este pudiera reaccionar, Naruto salto a él para darle un zarpazo al estómago, para después morderle el cuello, sacándole un pedazo de este, matándolo al instante-**Grrraaaa Quien es el Alpha!**-Grito al cielo, antes de perder su transformación y decir-Puag, que sangre más repugnante-Dijo mientras escupía.

Dirigió la mirada a sus compañeros de misión, Memna y Sasuke estaban que vomitaban al ver la escena, dirigió la mirada a su hermana, la cual estaba junto con Kasori, ambas tenían una mirada perdida-Creo que fue demasiado para ellas-Murmuro para sí mismo.

-E-e-eso fue…-Dijo Kasori, para luego gritar junto con Naruko-FUE ASOMBROSO!-Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa, la cual era algo maliciosa.

El rubio cayó de espaldas al darse cuenta de lo que dirigieron-_Lo olvide, a Naruko-chan le encanto cuando mate a esos en el Torneo, pero Kasori-chan? Enserio no creí que salieran iguales… espera un momento, desde cuándo es Kasori-chan?-_Se preguntó el rubio antes de caer al suelo, la o las responsables? Fácil, Naruko, Anko y sorprendentemente, Kasori.

-Etto, que pasa chicas-Dijo algo nervioso.

-Naru-kun-Empezó Anko-Eso fue-Prosiguió Naruko-ASOMBROSO!-gritaron las 3.

-Valla, quien pensaría que esas 3 saldrían tan…-Dijo la albina, saliendo de entre los arbustos, pero se vía algo inquieta-Sádicas, digo de Anko lo creo, pero de Naruko y Kasori.-Termino de decir Kurome, el rubio al verla noto algo extraño, pero después le preguntaría.

-Etto, chicas, tenemos que movernos, no queremos que salgan más bandidos o caza-recompensas-Dijo el rubio.

-De echo Nii-san, por mí, que salgan todos los que quieran, mientras los mates por mi está bien-Dijo Naruko con una sonrisa algo Psicópata, mientras Anko y Kasori asentían.

-Kasori, Kurome-sensei, no deberían preocuparse se los chicos? Digo parece que no se tomaron bien lo que acaba de pasar-Dijo Tsuki señalando a los otros genin que habían devuelto el almuerzo-Y Ustedes 2, Suelten a Naru-kun!-Grito a la Rubia y peli-morada.

-Bueno Tazuna-san, creo que esta no es una simple misión Rango C, esos que Naru-kun acaba de matar son mínimo Renegados Rango B, explíquese o de lo contrario nos iremos-Pidió la peli-morada.

Tazuna suspiro antes de contarle de la situación de Nami, etc.(_**La misma historia de la serie, no la pondremos porque todos la conocen, o eso creo**_) Naruto al escucharla, solo sonrió y dijo-Yo voy, no dejare que un pueblo entero quede en la miseria por culpa de una sola persona-Dijo solemnemente el rubio-además, necesito probar mis nuevos ataques, y necesito muñecos de practica-Finalizo con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas, menos Kurome, gritaron-YO VOY!- Entusiasmadas de la idea de ver al rubio en acción.

-Entonces está decidido, seguiremos al amanecer-Informo la albina al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo.

**TimeShip 2 Días después**

El grupo se encontraba entrando a un pueblo que estaba en el camino para re-abastecerse, una vez que ya tenían todo, estaban a punto de partir hasta que escucharon algo.

-Ahí están las demonios!-Atrápenlas!-Se escuchaban gritos cercanos, el rubio apenas mencionaron la palabra demonios, se enojó pensando que un hermano mutante, u otro Jinchuriki, estaba siendo maltratado por una bola de estúpidos.

-Iré a investigar-Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer en su típico destello negro.

-Que le pasa?-Pregunto Tazuna extrañado por la forma de actuar de su protector.

-A El igual lo trataban de demonio cuando era pequeño, por eso él se enoja cuando tratan a otros de demonios, ya que él no quiere que lo que le paso a él le pase a otros-Explico Tsuki, extrañando a todos los genin, mientras Anko, Kurome y Tazuna entendían a lo que se refería, o en parte.

Mientras tanto el rubio estaba buscando a la multitud que había escuchado, una vez que los localizo, vio a quienes estaban persiguiendo.

Estaban todos en un callejón sin salida, los aldeanos les tapaban el paso a los ``Demonios`` por lo cual no podían salir.

El rubio dirigió la mirada a los perseguidos, que resultaron ser 2 chicas, la primera tenía el pelo largo azul, su piel era pálida, pero aun así, hermosa, vestía una especie de armadura que cubría solo lo justo y necesario, lo extraño que noto fue que sus extremidades en vez de ser normales, parecían las de un gato o algún otro felino, las cuales eran blancas, también noto que tenía una cola y orejas de gato.

Dirigió la mirada a la otra chica, esta se veía más normal, tenía un rostro fino, vestía un top de color rosado, pero hay lo noto, su pelo no era pelo, eran espinas, luego noto que parte de su piel estaba cubierta por pelo de color rosa, al igual que su ``pelo``.

-_Mutantes_-Pensó el rubio apenas las vio, antes de saltar justo enfrente de las chicas, tapándole el paso a los aldeanos.

-Díganme que le van a hacer a estas chicas-Exigió el Uzumaki, mientras las chicas lo miraban esperanzadas de que él no les hiciera nada.

-Queremos deshaceros de las demonios, solo han traído desgracia al pueblo-Grito un aldeano al azar.

El rubio empezó a reírse, asustando a las chicas que estaban detrás de el-Je, je, je entonces quieren un demonio cierto?-Pregunto el rubio- Entonces…** Aquí tienen a uno!-**Grito mientras se sacaba la gabardina, en ese momento el rubio empezó a cambiar, su piel se volvió de color Azul, le salió vello a los lados de la cara, en su espalda empezaron a aparecer protuberancias, las cuales se extendieron mostrando que en verdad eran alas de murciélago, su boca se empezó a alargar, mientras sus dientes crecían hasta ser colmillos, en su frente empezaban a aparecer cuernos, su cuerpo se hizo más musculoso y sus garras se volvían negras, pero sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, mostro que sus ojos eran rojo sangre, mientras que lo que antes era blanco, ahora era negro-**Que**** pasa? Acaso vieron un fantasma? O fue un demonio Wajajaja-**Pregunto con una voz demoniaca y una risa malvada al final, mientras soltaban montones de KI-**Ahora lárguense o destruiré todo este lugar hasta dejarlo en menos que cenizas-**Amenazo el rubio con tono serio, mientras concertaba energía en su mano derecha, apenas los aldeanos vieron eso, salieron corriendo despavoridos tratando de no tentar la paciencia del ``Demonio``.

Naruto al ver que todos se habían ido, empezó a pasar a su forma normal-Tsk, cobardes-Dijo el rubio, para luego dirigirse a las chicas que estaban detrás de él.

-Q-q-q-que nos vas a hacer-Pregunto temerosa la peli-azul.

-Yo? Nada, solo las quería ayudar-Respondió el rubio.

-Es por que nosotras igual somos demonios cierto?-Pregunto la peli-rosa un poco más calmada.

-Jajaja, ustedes no son demonios, ni yo tampoco, pero si las ayude porque son de las mías-Dijo el rubio.

-No es un demonio? Entonces que fue eso?-Pregunto la peli-azul con más confianza.

-Chicas, nosotros no somos demonios, somos mutantes, luego les explico el término, podrían presentarse?-Pregunto el rubio mientras les ofrecía la mano a ambas para que se levantaran del piso.

-Muchas gracias, soy Felicia, un gusto-Dijo la peli-azul, ahora conocida como Felicia.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Ami Rose-Se presentó la Peli-rosada.

-Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conocerlas chicas-Se presentó el rubio con una sonrisa antes de recoger su prenda para proceder a hablar con las ya reconocidas Ami y Felicia.

**Termine! Valla más de 9000 Palabras, ni cuenta me di-Dijo nervioso el autor.**

**-**_**Tsk, como siempre distraído-**_

**-Nee no importa, este capitulo va por el aniversario de... Una semana qué empecé a escribir. Como dije en los comentarios aquí diré por que no voy a poner a algunas chicas, Primero a Samui, no la pondré porque sería como tener 2 Tsunade, saben a lo que me refiero, a Yugito la iba a poner por ser como la gatita, pero como me propusieron a Felicia, me quede con esta última, a Ayame aun no lo decido, no sé cómo integrarla al Harem, a Las otras 3, aun no las decido, pero posiblemente sea Kurenai y Kurotsuchi.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, por cierto, ya que nadie solo uno voto por la pareja para el Crossover, el cual según dijo que no había visto Pokemón, yo elegí a la pareja, Y Si quieren que Naruto convierta a Naruko, díganlo en sus comentarios, y Por último, les tengo un Juego xD los primeros que digan que canción es, les revelare chicas del Harem, al primero 10 y al segundo 7, xD Toy aburrido, se enota, aquí el fragmento**

_**Your fur is red**_

_**So beautiful**_

_**Like an angel in disguise**_

_**But if you meet**_

_**A friendly horse**_

_**Will you communicate by**_

**Les daré unas pistas, tiene que ver con Zorros y sonidos.**

**Bien sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdón por los errores ortográficos que posiblemente se me quedaron.**

**Los invito a pasar por mi otra histiria y dejar sus comentarios.**

** Cuídense y dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, Preguntas, etc.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


	6. Explicaciones, revelación y Tou-san

**Naruto: El Mutante Perfecto**

**Hola! Okami no Me reportándose, lamento la demora, pero tenía que resolver unos asuntos de suma importancia-Se justificó el autor.**

**-**_**Y con asuntos de suma importancia te refieres a querer vengarte de ese tipo en el SAMP?-**_

_**-**_**Exacto, estoy seguro que era un terrorista que me quería matar-**

**-**_**Sabes que de eso se trata el juego, cierto?-**_

**-Eso creo, dejando de lado mi pequeña demora, pasemos a nuestra Sección ``Escuchando al Pueblo``:**

**Guest: Yeah, pero viejo, no tienes cuenta, no te puedo mandar el PM.**

**Guester: ****Que**** bien que te gustara el fruto de mi trabajo, en las peleas me gustan así, más sangrientas y no a lo tipo **_**adaptado**_**, ósea que quitan toda la sangre y esas cosas.**

**Zafir09: Me alegro que te gustara, con respecto a Yugito, aun no me decido al 100% si ponerla, a los FemBijuus, puede que coloque a algunos, pero no a todos, se ampliaría demasiado el harem, Kurotsuchi y Mei ya están confirmadas, para la alianza con Suna esta FemGaara, Fuu ha estado confirmada desde el principio, es una de mis chicas favoritas, a Wendy como mencione antes, ya la tengo confirmada, y sobre poner a Natsu, no se va a poder, ya tengo planeado como agregarla, y si pongo a Natsu tendría que cambiar eso y unas cosas que vendrían a raíz de eso. Cuídate y disfruta el cap.**

**Reptilian95: Ja ja seh, capas que lo violen si hace una masacre en el puente e.e me alegro que te gustara cuídate y disfruta el cap.**

**CCSackuraforever: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, lo de la esposa del feudal, solo diré que todo pasa por algo, sobre las chicas, Naruto no dejaría que le pasara a otro lo que el sufrió.**

**Gjr20900: Me alegro que te gustara viejo, para el próximo capítulo el encuentro de Naruto y Tsunami, estoy algo corto de tiempo y me demoraría más en subir el cap si hago la primera parte de lo que pasa en Nami aquí. Naruto puede usar chakra, al igual que muuuuchas técnicas, pero no las usa ya que sus habilidades son más prácticas y no se las pueden copiar.**

**Core Nakisawa: Me alegro que mis historias te gustaran, a Kushina no lo sé, pero no será divorcio, quien sabe, puede que en los Exámenes Orochimaru mate al que le quito el puesto y no al viejo, creo que revele mucho, Nee no importa, las Inuzuka, Hana por lo menos esta lista, agregar a otra, aun no lo sé, Bye cuídate y disfruta EL cap.**

**Yo en tu mente: Yeah, al rato te mando el PM con algunas de las chicas.**

**Eudog3: Me alegro que te gustara, Amy siempre fue uno de mis personajes favoritos de Sonic, aparte de Shadow, FemKyuubi ya está confirmada, bye cuídate.**

**Wolfexgigax: Me alegra que te gustara viejo, trato de subir siempre que puedo, esta semana no subí muchos Cap. porque estaba avanzando los otros fic y no tuve mucho tiempo, Disfruta el cap viejo.**

**Y Eso fue todo, no los quiero aburrir más, así que pasemos al capítulo, viejo-**

**-**_**Como siempre, Okami no Me no posee nada de Naruto, X-Men o cualquier otro elemento de otro Anime/Serie/Película que se haga mención-**_

**Antes que se me olvide, en el capítulo anterior olvide mencionar que Anko usa un traje Jounin estándar, lo había escrito pero parece que no se guardó.**

**Capitulo: Control, Revelación y Tou-san.**

En un callejón de un pequeño pueblo se pueden observar 3 personas, 2 chicas y un chico, ambas mujeres tenían ciertas _Características_ que las hacían sobre salir, una era Peli-rosa y la otra peli-azul, mientras el hombre era rubio y _aparentemente _normal.

-Díganme chicas, ustedes vienen de algún clan o algo parecido?-Pregunto tratando de descubrir el origen de ambas.

Las chicas bajaron la cabeza en señal de tristeza, antes que la peli-azul hablara-No, somos huérfanas, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeña y hemos estado viajando por todo el continente, ya que donde vamos nos echan diciendo que somos demonio y les llevamos mala dicha-Dijo la peli-azul, mientras la otra asentía, ambas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

A Naruto se le rompió el corazón verlas así, por lo que las abrazo, sobresaltándolas a ambas, mientras sus rostros tomaban un tono rojizo-Tranquilas, eso lo dejaran en el pasado, les quiero hacer una propuesta, quieres escucharla?-Pregunto el rubio mientras las chicas ya más calmadas asentían-Bueno, digamos que no fui muy discreto y revele mis habilidades-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, mientras a las chicas les caía una gota de sudor por la nuca-Y lo más probable es que apenas llegue a Konoha me obliguen a formar un clan-Explico mientras las chicas abrían grande los ojos.

-O-o-ósea que tú nos quieres para…-Amy no pudo terminar su frase ya que el rubio se puso a reír.

-No, no las quiero para eso, déjenme hablar antes de ponerse a sacar conclusiones-Dijo mientras las chicas desviaban la mirada-Lo que les estoy ofreciendo es formar parte de mi clan, no como esposas ni nada de eso, si no como mis protegidas, si aceptan estarán seguras y no tendrás que estar escapando de todos los lugares por los que pasan, díganme, que deciden?-Termino de explicar el rubio mientras veía fijamente a ambas mutantes.

-Nos puedes dar un segundo Naruto-kun? Necesitamos hablarlo-Pidió amablemente Felicia, sin darse cuenta del sufijo del rubio, el cual solamente asintió mientras ambas se retiraban un poco para hablar.

-Que dices Amy-chan? Crees que este diciendo la verdad?-Pregunto Felicia mientras le daba una breve mirada al rubio.

-Yo creo que dice la verdad, no vi que se pusiera nervioso en ningún momento, además él dijo que era de los nuestros-Dijo Amy mientras Felicia asentía.

-También nos podría ayudar con nuestras cosas-Dijo Felicia mientras señalaba sus orejas-Viste que él podía esconder sus cosas y sacarlas a voluntad, tal vez nos pueda enseñar-Finalizó de decir la peli-azul.

-Entonces aceptamos?-Pregunto Amy, mientras Felicia asentía-Naruto-kun, aceptamos tu oferta-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el ya mencionado.

-Eso me alegra mucho chicas-Dijo sonriendo el rubio, sacándole un sonrojo a ambas féminas.

-Etto, Naruto-kun, tu nos podrías enseñar a ocultar nuestras características?-Pregunto Felicia mientras volvía a señalar sus orejas.

Naruto asintió antes de decir-Por supuesto que puedo, pero la de Amy no se puede revertir por si misma-Dijo mientras la peli-rosa bajaba la cabeza en señal de tristeza y decepción-Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda-Finalizo con una sonrisa mientras Amy subía la mirada, mientras el rubio veía en sus ojos mucha esperanza y felicidad ante lo que dijo.

-E-e-enserio puedes hacer eso por mí?-Pregunto muy esperanzada la oji-verde, Naruto simplemente asintió mientras la peli-rosa lo abrazaba, sorprendiendo al rubio y peli-azul-Por favor, aslo, sé que no te puedo dar nada a cambio, pero por favor, aslo-Suplico mientras lloraba en el hombro del rubio, el cual la abrazo hasta que esta se calmó.

-Mejor?-Pregunto recibiendo un asentamiento de la peli-rosa, en ese momento Felicia fingió una tos, mientras Amy reaccionaba y se separaba rápidamente de Naruto con un sonrojo marcado.

-Naruto, y que hay de mí? Igual me puedes ocultar estas cosas?-Pregunto Felicia, el rubio la miro y luego se acercó y le acaricio la oreja y luego la cola, mientras esta se sonrojaba y ronroneaba por la sensación-Q-q-que haces Naru-kun-Pregunto muy sonrojada, sin darse cuenta que nuevamente cambio el apodo del rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Amy.

-Estaba comprobando algo, yo no tengo que ayudarte con tu transformación-Dijo el rubio mientras la peli-azul pensaba que la dejaría de lado-Porque eso lo puedes hacer por ti misma, solo concéntrate, cálmate y podrás-Dijo mientras la peli-azul lo miraba extrañado, por no saber cómo hacerlo.

-Como lo hago? Nunca he perdido la transformación, como le dices tú, ni siquiera cuando estoy calmada-Pregunto la Neko, mientras el rubio asentía.

-Mira observa-Dijo mientras empezaba a transformarse en Hombre-Lobo, pero esta vez con rasgos más de animal que dé humano-Vez, esta transformación es algo parecida a la tuya, pero la mía es un Lobo, no un gato, ahora as lo mismo que yo-Pidió mientras las chicas dejaban su shock al ver al rubio en esa forma, Naruto primero empezó a relajar los músculos, para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, cuando soltó el aire su transformación empezó a reducirse poco a poco, hasta que quedo como una persona "Normal"-Ahora inténtalo tú-

Felicia asintió con la cabeza mientras repetía los mismos pasos que el rubio, al igual que el cuándo soltó el aire su transformación empezó a revertirse poco a poco, hasta que sus rasgos felinos quedaron en nada-Lo hice-Murmuro en Shock mientras veía sus manos, luego sus pies y después el lugar donde antes estaba su cola, solo estaba su bien formado trasero-Lo hice!-Grito mientras abrazaba a Amy, la cual compartió el abrazo-Gracias Naru-kun, muchas gracias-Dijo mientras abrazaba al rubio.

Naruto sonrió feliz al poder haber ayudado a una "hermana" mientras devolvía el abrazo, luego que se separaran, el rubio se dirigió hacia Amy-Bien Amy-chan, quieres hacerlo ahora o después?-Pregunto mientras la peli-rosa se sonrojaba por el sufijo, pero de igual manera asentía-Entonces…-Dijo mientras ponía el dedo índice y corazón(_**Etto, se nos olvidó como se llamaba xD**_) en la frente de Amy, antes de que un resplandor la cubriera completa, luego de unos segundos, el resplandor desapareció y revelo a una joven de cabello rosa corto, con 2 curiosas orejas parecidas a las de un gato, ojos jade, tenía un vestido rojo de una sola pieza el cual era blanco en la parte de abajo y ajustado en su escote copa C, su calzado eran 2 botas rojas con líneas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas-Wow-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio al ver el cambio tan radical que había tenido la oji-jade.(_**Busquen Amy Rose Human en Google imágenes y es la penúltima de la primera línea**_)

-Y como me veo?-Pregunto al ver que ninguno de los otros 2 decían algo.

-En una palabra, hermosa-Dijo el rubio sin pensar, mientras la peli-rosa se sonrojaba a todo lo que daba por el alago.

-Pero que le paso a su ropa?-Pregunto Felicia dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de decir-No lo sé, pero no debe ser importante-Le restó importancia el rubio a ese pequeño detalle, antes que el rubio pudiera hacer otra cosa, su rostro quedo atrapado en los pechos de Amy, quien lo abrazaba con mucha insistencia.

-Gracias Naru-kun, te lo agradezco mucho, no sé cómo pagarte-Dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba el agarre del rubio, el cual se estaba quedando sin aire por la fuerza que tenía la oji-jade.

-Suéltalo! Lo vas a matar!-Grito Felicia mientras le quitaba el rubio a Amy, el cual apenas tuvo libertad empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire, para luego ser apresado entre los pechos de Felicia.

-Y tu igual lo aras si no lo sueltas!-Grito Amy a la peli-azul mientras señalaba al rubio que nuevamente se estaba quedando sin aire, Felicia al notarlo lo soltó rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba a nivel manzana.

-Creí… que… moriría… ahí…-Dijo entre jadeos el "pobre" rubio, antes de pararse-Bien chicas, vamos, nos están esperando-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

-No estás solo?-Pregunto extrañada Amy mientras lo seguía.

-Sí, estamos de misión, nos íbamos a ir pero escuche la turba que me llevo hacia ustedes-Explico el rubio mientras soltaba KI, para asustar a los aldeanos que se estaban reuniendo afuera del callejón-Pónganse a mi lado-Dijo el rubio mientras las mutantes lo miraban extrañadas, pero de igual forma hicieron caso, una vez en posición, el rubio las todo de la cintura antes de desaparecer en un destello negro.

-Estoy de vuelta!-Grito el rubio mientras aparecía en frente de Naruko.

-Kya!-Grito la rubia antes de reconocer de quien era la voz de quien era-Nii-san! No me asustes así!-Grito la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-Je, je, lo siento-Dijo apenado mientras todos se daban cuenta que no venía solo.

-Naru-kun, quienes son ellas?-Pregunto Tsuki con celos al ver que el rubio las tenía tomadas de la cintura.

-Ah, sí perdón, ellas son a las que estaban persiguiendo-Dijo mientras soltaba la cintura de ambas chicas-Ellas son como yo-Dijo mientras Tsuki, Naruko y Anko entendían lo que eran-Chicas, se quieren presentar? O lo hago yo-Pregunto mientras veía a ambas chicas.

-Yo voy primero, mucho gusto, soy Felicia-Se presentó la peli-azul mientras hacia una reverencia, mientras todos los hombres se sonrojaban por obvias razones.

-Mi turno, encantada, soy Amy Rose-Se presentó esta vez la peli-rosa mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y hacia el signo de paz con la mano derecha.

-Les gusta el Cosplay?-Pregunto Kasori al ver las orejas de la peli-rosa y la armadura de la peli-azul.

-No, no son de me…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque el rubio le puso la mano en la boca.

-Sí, les gustan los Cosplay, por eso la ropa y las orejas-Dijo nervioso el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la oreja de Amy-_No les digas que eres una mutante, ellos no saben nada_-Le susurró al oído a la peli-rosa, mientras esta asentía antes de susurrar.

-_Yo tampoco sé lo que soy, aun no nos explicas_-Susurro Amy, mientras el rubio solo le respondió que en la noche lo aria.

-Ellas vendrán con nosotros-Informo el rubio mientras todos se quedaban extrañados.

-Y eso por qué Dobe? Quien te nombro el líder para tomar decisiones?-Pregunto arrogante el Uchiha mientras miraba al rubio.

-Eso es simple-Dijo con los ojos cerrados-**Al Alpha se le hace caso no importa lo que sea, entendido?-**Dijo con los ojos rojos y voz demoniaca, mientras el Uchiha se aguantaba las ganas de hacerse en los pantalones, y de nuevo el rubio noto que la alba se tensaba levemente cuando revelo sus ojos y dijo "Alpha" en la noche le preguntaría porque-Nadie se opone?-Pregunto con una voz amistosa el rubio, mientras todos negaban con la cabeza-entonces andando-Dijo mientras seguía su camino seguido de cerca por las chicas.

**Esa Noche, campamento del Equipo de Escolta.**

En un claro ubicado en medio del bosque se encuentran 9 carpas de tamaño individual alrededor de una gran fogata, al frente de esta se encuentran 5 personas, 1 hombre y 4 mujeres.

-Bien, ahora chicas, les explicare lo que somos, entendido?-Pregunto el único hombre presente, en ese momento Amy levanta la mano-Si?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Ellas ya saben lo que somos?-Pregunto mientras señalaba a la rubia y a la de pelo bicolor.

-Sí, ellas ya están al tanto de todo-Dijo el rubio-Alguna otra pregunta?-Ambas negaron con la cabeza en señal de no tener más dudas-Entonces empezare a contarles…

_Primero que nada, somos una raza diferente a todas las personas, no somos comunes y corrientes, no, nosotros estamos alterados genéticamente, hay algo en nosotros que nos hace especiales, cada uno tiene su don y su habilidad, estas habilidades o dones varían mucho, hay algunos que podemos transformarnos en bestias, ángeles, seres que se creían leyendas, como también en otras personas, otros también podemos tener el completo control de algo, ya sea un elemento o alguna cosa en específica, hay un montón de tipos de nosotros que aunque estuviéramos aquí durante todo el mes no terminaría de contarlos, en su caso, son mutantes de transformación, como Amy y su forma animal, por decirlo de algún modo, Felicia en su forma Neko y yo en todas mis transformaciones, muchas personas harían lo que fuera por tenernos en su poder, por eso no pueden andar diciendo por ahí que son mutantes, entendido?-_Conto lo básico a las chicas, las cuales asintieron, sin darse cuenta de ciertos detalles del relato del rubio.

-Y Si no pueden hacer eso, porque tu hiciste esa demostración en el torneo?-Pregunto Naruko con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Emm, para dar un buen espectáculo?-Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Estas consiente que apenas lleguemos a Konoha los ancianos te estarán interrogando cierto? Y que no lo hicieron antes porque nunca te encontraron-Pregunto Tsuki, mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros.

-Ni que me pudiera hacer algo, puedo destruir toda Konoha en unos minutos si quiero, que me van a hacer-Dijo despreocupado el rubio-Bueno eso no importa, todas a sus tiendas, mañana partiremos temprano-Ordeno el rubio mientras las chicas asentían.

-Etto, Naru-kun, donde dormiremos?-Pregunto Felicia mientras el rubio se detenía en seco.

-Mmm, que tal si duermen en mi tienda?-Pregunto el rubio despreocupado.

-Que!-Gritaron las otras 2 que se pararon en seco al escuchar lo que el rubio les ofreció.

-Por mí no hay problema-Dijo Amy mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Yo más que feliz Naru-kun, no le veo ningún problema en que compartamos tienda o cama si es necesario-Dijo muy feliz la peli-azul, mientras Naruko y Tsuki empezaban a emanar KI al ver que **su muy **amado hermano/futuro esposo compartiría la tienda con esas 2 que acababa de conocer.

-No te preocupes Felicia-chan, yo dormiré afuera, ustedes 2 estarán más cómodas si duermen solas-Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a un árbol para dormir.

Antes que pudiera llegar a su lugar de descanso, una mano tomo la suya, cuando volteo vio el rostro sonriente de Naruko-Que pasa Naruko-chan?-Pregunto mientras la mencionada solo sonreía aún más.

-Por qué no duermen conmigo, después de todo casi siempre dormimos juntos-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Tsuki tenía ganas de saltarle encima y ahorcarla, primero, siempre que ella trataba de dormir con el rubio, se encontraba con que Naruko ya le había ganado, y ahora le volvió a ganar en la propuesta para el rubio.

-Estas segura Naruko-chan? No quiero incomodarte-Dijo el rubio mientras Naruko negaba con la cabeza.

-Nunca me incomodarías Nii-san, es más, me siento muy cómoda durmiendo contigo, anda si?-Pregunto haciendo su Jutsu más usado contra el rubio **Koinu no Me no Jutsu (Técnica de Ojos de Cachorrito)**.

-Está bien Naruko-chan, si insistes-Respondió el rubio antes que la rubia lo tomara de la mano.

-Perfecto Naru-kun… Digo Nii-san, vamos a dormir, tengo sueño-Se corrigió mientras fingía un bostezo y se tallaba los ojos.

-Bien vamos-Dijo antes de ser arrastrado por la rubia hasta su tienda.

-Segura que son hermanos?-Pregunto Felicia algo decepcionada, ella no sabía por qué pero se sentía decepcionada.

-Si lo son, pero la mocosa salió incestuosa-Dijo Tsuki muy enojada.

-Con un hermano así, quien no-Dijo Felicia, mientras las otras dos le dirigían miradas de shock, mientras esta al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Ósea que tu…-Murmuro Tsuki aun en shock-Ahh! Genial otra más, simplemente genial!-Grito Tsuki mientras las chicas la miraban.

-Como que "otra más"? Acaso Naru-kun tiene otras pretendientes?-Pregunto Amy, mientras Tsuki asentía.

-Sus hermanas, una madura, una Ambu, una ninfómana, además de medio clan de perras en busca de "su Alpha"-Dijo muy enojada la oji-esmeralda.

-Ósea que Kasori-san igual…-Murmuro Felicia-Y por qué no lo compartimos?-Pregunto mientras miraba a Tsuki-Digo, lo comparten-Se corrigió algo nerviosa.

-Y como crees que lo podríamos compartir?-Pregunto Tsuki considerando la opción, tenía posibilidades de quedarse con Naruto, pero igual había posibilidades que no.

-Naru-kun nos dijo que seguramente lo aran formar un clan por sus habilidades, además si ya tiene a sus prometidas, el consejo no tratara de casarlo con sus hijas o herederas de otros clanes-Dijo Amy, había entendido lo que quería decir su amiga.

-Como sabes que el consejo trataría de hacer eso?-Pregunto Tsuki a la oji-jade.

-Pues dime, que consejo no es ambicioso y hasta cierto punto corrupto?-Pregunto la peli-rosa, Tsuki iba a responder algo, pero se quedó callada al darse cuenta que lo que había dicho era verdad-Vez, tenía razón, buenas noches, no quiero quedarme dormida para mañana, Naru-kun dijo que saldríamos temprano-Se despidió Amy, antes de retirarse a la tienda que el rubio le había prestado a ella y Felicia.

-Yo igual me iré a acostar, las estaré vigilando, _pero lo pensare_-Agrego esto último en un susurro antes de retirarse a su tienda.

-Me dejaron sola-Murmuro Felicia dándose cuenta que era la única que aún no se iba a dormir-Seguro estarán pensado lo que les propuse-Se dijo a si misma Felicia mientras se encogía de hombros antes de irse a dormir a la carpa del rubio, lo que ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta es que cierta peli-roja había estado escuchando su conversación.

-_Matrimonio político eh? Esto me podría servir, solo le digo al consejo que obtendrían bebes de Uzumaki de purasangre y todo listo, aunque puede que pongan a Naruko en vez de a mí, pero aun así lo intentare-_Pensó la hija mayor de los Namikaze, antes de acostarse en su saco y ponerse a dormir.

3 horas más tarde, Naruto despertó y se sustituyó con un clon, para que Naruko, la cual lo tenía abrazado, no despertara, una vez ya remplazado con su clon, el rubio salió de la carpa para dirigirse hacia una parte un poco alejada del campamento, por el cual pasaba un pequeño riachuelo, una vez que llego ahí, se encontró con la sensei del equipo 7.

-Y bien, me dirá porque siempre se tensa cuando digo Alpha o muestro mis ojos-Dijo a la albina, la cual se asustó al no haber detectado al alumno de su compañera, cuando se dio vuelta revelo no llevar su máscara, revelando un rostro de facciones finas, y por su ojo izquierdo pasaba un cicatriz_** (Como Mirajane de Fairy Tail, pero con las características de Kakashi, la cicatriz, el color de ojos etc.**_), pero el rubio noto algo, su ojo visible no era como siempre, era azul brillante, pero el brillo desapareció en unos segundos.

-N-n-Naruto, que estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunto con una voz nerviosa mientras se subía la máscara.

-Omega cierto?-Pregunto el rubio.

-No sé de qué hablas-Dijo nerviosa mientras trataba de irse del lugar, pero antes que la albina pudiera hacer algo, el rubio la atrapo de la cintura, sacándole un sonrojo a esta-Que ases!-Grito al rubio pero este solamente la miro a los ojos.

-Dije Omega, cierto?- Volvió a decir el rubio, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojos, y los de Kurome igual brillaban, pero estos de color azul.

La albina suspiro antes de asentir con la cabeza-Si soy una Omega sin manada, contento?-Pregunto la albina mientras se liberaba del agarre del rubio.

-Como te transformaste? Te mordieron o algo?-Pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Por mi padre, crees que le decían el "Colmillo blanco" solamente por su pelo? El primero que lo llamo así fue porque lo vio transformado, y sus dientes fueron lo último que vio de él, por eso el apodo-Explico Kurome mientras Naruto asentía.

-Y dime, quieres formar parte de la manada?-Pregunto el rubio mientras la usuaria del Sharingan lo miraba extrañada.

-Tienes manada? Y si la tienes porque me ofrecerías unirme a ella?-Pregunto un tanto desconfiada del rubio.

-No tengo manada, pero por algo se empieza-Dijo el rubio despreocupado mientras se encogía de hombros- y por qué te invito a esta, el lobo es más fuerte si caza en manadas, sabes a lo que me refiero-Termino de decir el rubio, mientras la ahora, oji-azul asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo pensare, en unos días te diré mi respuesta-Dijo la albina mientras los ojos de ambos dejaban de brillar, para posteriormente retirarse a su tienda.

-Bueno por lo menos dijo que lo pensaría-Se encogió de hombros el rubio, para luego dirigirse a la tienda que compartía con Naruko, para encontrar que esta "inconscientemente" le había sacado algunas prendas de ropa-Vaya, que estará soñando?-Se preguntó el rubio antes de sustituirse con el clon, para luego dispersarlo.

**A la mañana Siguiente.**

Ya habían recogido el campamento y se dirigían hacia donde se supone que los estaría esperando un pescador que se había ofrecido a llevarlos hacia Nami no Kuni, el viaje iba normal hasta que algo, o más bien dicho alguien dio un grito llamando la atención de todos.

-Tou-san!-Se escuchó un grito de una voz femenina, pero claramente era muy joven, el cual vino del bosque, Naruto reconoció al instante esa voz.

-Tiene un hija pequeña Tazuna-san?-Pregunto Naruko, mientras el mencionado solo negó con la cabeza, mientras del bosque salía un pequeña niña de unos 6 años, cabello blanco corto, ojos azules y más o menos grandes, llevaba un vestido simple de color azul(_**Busquen Lisanna pequeña en Google y agréguenle el corte de cuando es más grande**_), la pequeña tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia nuestro grupo de escolta.

-Tou-san! Por qué no me has venido a ver-Dijo mientras seguía corriendo hacia nuestro grupo, justo en ese momento se calló al suelo y empezó a llorar-Tou-san me caí… Snif, me duele-Dijo mientras para Shock de todos Naruto caminaba hasta la pequeña y la tomaba en brazos.

-Como estas mi pequeñita? Donde está tu abuelo?-Pregunto mientras frotaba su nariz con la de la pequeña albina.

-Estoy bien, gracias Tou-san, y mi abuelito está en el monte, me escape porque no me ibas a ver y te extrañaba mucho Tou-san-Dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba al rubio, mientras todos seguían en Shock, incluida Tsuki, en todo su tiempo con el rubio nunca había visto a la pequeña, eso explicaría por qué casi todas las semanas se escapaba y no llegaba hasta el día siguiente.

-TOU-SAN!-Gritaron Naruko, Tsuki, Kasori, Anko, Felicia y Amy, las cuales empezaron a mandarle miradas al rubio, que prometían mucho dolor si no se explicaba bien.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió en su columna, antes de voltear lentamente y ver a las ya mencionadas con una gran aura de muerte mientras soltaban toneladas de KI que ni ellas mismas sabían que podían generar-C-c-chicas que les pasa-Pregunto nervioso el rubio mientras la pequeña veía extrañada a las chicas, ella sabía que su padre no se asustaba fácilmente-_Creo que debí decirles antes sobre Yuki-chan_-Pensó el rubio mientras la pequeña ahora reconocida como Yuki se bajaba de sus brazos y se acercaba a las chicas.

-Disculpen señoritas, les puedo preguntar algo?-Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Tsuki, que era la que estaba en el medio.

-Que cosa pequeña?-Pregunto algo más calmada, sabía que la albina no tenía la culpa, si no el rubio y la madre de esta.

-Ustedes son algo de Tou-san? Digo cuando le dije Tou-san creo que se pusieron celosas-Dijo inocentemente mientras las chicas olvidaban su enojo y se sonrojaban por lo que dijo la niña, la cual aunque era pequeña era muy inteligente y observadora.

-Dime pequeña, cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Naruko tratando de dejar el tema atrás, cosa la cual funciono.

-Perdón por mi olvido, mi nombre es Yuki, Yuki Uzumaki, un placer-Dijo educadamente mientras hacia una reverencia-Y Ustedes quiénes son?-Pregunto mientras las chicas se calmaban un poco más y Naruko fue la primera en presentarse.

-Hola pequeña, soy Naruko Uzumaki y soy la hermana de Naruto, _solo por el momento_-Dijo esto último en un susurro-Por lo que vendría siendo tu tía.

-Naruko-oba-san, porque dijo que solo era hermana de Tou-san por el momento?-Pregunto mientras Naruko quedaba con la mirada en blanco.

-Como escuchaste eso?-Pregunto mientras todas le mandaban miradas al haber confirmado que era verdad lo que había dicho.

-Yo igual a mi Tou-san, soy una loba-Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de color azul-Pueden seguir?-

-Yo soy Tsuki Azula, soy la compañera de viaje de tu padre-Se presentó mientras a la pequeña le sonaba el nombre.

-Soy Kasori Namikaze y soy o era la hermana de Naruto-kun-Dijo la peli-roja mientras la pequeña la miraba con el seño algo fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, maestra y amante de tu padre-Dijo mientras le mandaba un beso a Naruto, el cual se tensó de inmediato al saber que la broma de Anko traería consecuencias.

-Cómo es eso que eres la amante Anko-sensei-Dijo Naruko mientras le mandaba una mirada de muerte a la peli-morada.

-Pues eso mismo, por qué crees que vamos todas las semanas a nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento al bosque los 2 solos?-Pregunto mientras todas las chicas, menos Yuki que no entendía a lo que se refería, abrían los ojos enormemente, antes de que el rubio pudiera decir que era una broma de esta, la Hebi-hime volvió a hablar-Si estuvieran ahí, cuando se pone salvaje y no paramos en horas, o cuando ocupa sus clones, creo que no aguantare mucho sin otra sesión Naru-kun-Dijo mientras todas los presentes, menos Yuki por obvias razones, se sonrojaban a todo lo que dan al imaginarse ciertas escenas entre el rubio y la invocadora de serpientes.

-Anko! No digas ese tipo de cosas frente a la pequeña-Grito la albina mayor, mientras Anko le señalaba antes de responder.

-Y tu deja de leer esos libros eróticos frente a tus alumnos, que eso es peor-Dijo mientras la albina desviaba la mirada y guardaba su libro sin decir nada.

-Anko-chan, diles la verdad antes que me maten-Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Anko, mientras Naruko y Tsuki avanzaban lentamente hacia el con una mirada que prometía dolor, mientras las otras solo esperaban lo que quedara del rubio para poder hacerlo sufrir también.

-Lo digo si me das un beso-Dijo mientras pensaba que el rubio se negaría.

Naruto estaba en un dilema, o lo mataban por lo que había dicho Anko, o lo mataban por besarla, se encogió de hombros, mejor morir y haber disfrutado a morir por algo que no hizo, por lo cual tomo a Anko de la cintura antes de darle un beso, el cual era calmado, mientras todos y cada uno de los presentes abrían los ojos enormemente al ver lo que había hecho el rubio, mientras las chicas se quedaban echas piedra.

Luego de 30 segundos el rubio se separó de Anko, la cual tenía un sonrojo marcadísimo en el rostro-Ahora cumple con tu parte y puede que te de otro-Dijo en tono de broma, cosa que la Hebi-hime no noto y al instante estaba delante de las chicas.

-Solo bromeaba con lo de que éramos amantes, lo dije para molestarlas-Dijo Anko antes de volver al lado del rubio-Otro?-Pregunto con una mirada suplicante, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en el rubio, el cual se puso nervioso.

-Tal vez luego, si? Tengo que ir a despejar la zona-Dijo al momento de acordarse que se podía tele-transportar para poder escapar de la "zona de batalla"-Sigan presentados-Dijo antes de desaparecer en su típico destello.

-Anko-san, usted es mi nueva Kaa-san?-Pregunto inocentemente la albina menor, mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba aun más de lo que estaba, mientras las chicas empezaban a formar planes para que la invocadora de serpientes tuviera un "pequeño accidente".

-Tal vez Yuki-chan, tal vez-Dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a la albina y esta asentía.

-Quien falta?-Pregunto mientras miraba a las chicas.

-Hola pequeña, yo soy Felicia y soy algo así como la alumna o protegida de Naru-kun, espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo la peli-azul con una sonrisa dirigía a la pequeña, la cual la devolvió.

-Yo soy Amy Rose, al igual que mi amiga soy la alumna y protegida de tu padre-Dijo mientras la pequeña asentía.

-Mi nombre es Kurome Hakate y soy la sensei del equipo 7-Se presentó la albina.

-Yo soy…-Antes que Memna pudiera seguir hablando la pequeña lo interrumpió.

-No me interesa saber el nombre de un afeminado, un emo y un viejo borracho-Dijo desinteresada la pequeña, al parecer pasar tiempo con Naruto le contagio algo de su personalidad.

-Quien te crees para hablarme así mocosa!-Le grito el Uchiha asustando a Yuki, la cual se fue a esconder en las piernas de Anko, de pronto, la temperatura bajo considerablemente, mientras todos empezaban a sentir una enorme sed de sangre, cuando buscaron al culpable de esta se encontraron con el rubio Uzumaki, el cual estaba en su forma Lobo, mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos.

De repente, Naruto desapareció y volvió a aparecer en frente de Sasuke, para agarrarlo del cuello antes de comenzar a hablar-**Escucha bien pedazo de basura, tú le vuelves a hablar así a mi Yuki-chan y desearas estar muerto, es la segunda y última vez que soporto tus berrinches, como dicen por ahí, la tercera es la vencida, así que ten cuidado-**Dijo con voz espectral antes de lanzarlo contra un árbol.

-Papi!-Grito la pequeña mientras corría a abrazar a su padre, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos-Tenía miedo, el emo ese me estaba gritando!-Le decía a su padre mientras este sonreía, al parecer la pequeña se parecía mucho a él.

-Ya mi pequeñita, ya verás que no te volverá a molestar-Dijo mientras la pequeña asentía antes de subirse a sus hombros para poder descansar-Bien andando, el hombre que nos va a llevar nos está esperando-Dijo mientras todos lo seguían en silencio, algunas por estarlo viendo en su faceta de padre, mientras se imaginaban a sí mismas junto con el rubio y unos pequeños niños corriendo por la casa, y los otros por miedo a meter la pata y que el rubio les haga algo.

-Nii-san, nos podrías decir como conociste a la madre de Yuki-chan?-Pregunto la rubia menor, mientras el rubio se fijaba si la pequeña ya se había dormido para ver que si lo estaba.

-Está bien les contare…-Dijo el rubio para proceder a contar la historia de cómo conoció a la madre de Yuki…

**Y Corte! Lo siento si me quedo algo corto, tenía poco tiempo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento si hay errores ortográficos, para el próximo capítulo la Batalla contra Zabusa y el resto de Nami, desde el próximo capítulo el rubio empezará avances Romántico con las chicas.**

**El capítulo lo había terminado ayer en la mañana, peri se me apago el Pc y no lo había guardado, además que el archivo no se guardo como auto guardado, por lo que tube que rreescribir la mitad del capitulo.**

**Una cosa, Yuki le dira papi o papa a Naruto en vez de Tou-san, suena mas de niña pequeña decir papi a decir Tou-san.**

** Sin mas que dicir, cuidense y nos vemos luego.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo. **


	7. Explicaciones, Demonios y Nami

**Naruto: El Mutante Perfecto**

**Hi! Aquí Okami no Me reportándose con la Sexta entrega de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y quiero aclarar algo que se me ha olvidado en los últimos… 4 capítulos si no me equivoco xD Sé que más de uno pensó: Como puede haber más Mutantes si todos estaban en Uzu y murieron en la masacre? Bueno la respuesta para eso es que siempre hay un grupo que va en contra del sistema, ósea que no todos los mutantes se quedaron en Uzu, eso era, pasemos a "Escuchando al Pueblo":**

**Caballerooscuro117: Puede que sí, puede que no, aquí sabrás si Yuki es hija de Naruto o no, respecto a las chicas, creo que no las pondré, no me gustan mucho además de que no sé cómo insertarlas al Harem, espero que disfrutes el cap.**

**Core Nakisawa: Me alegro que te guste, seh Yuki traerá muchos problemas para el rubio, malos entendidos, escenas de padre sobreprotector y quien sabe que más, si había visto esa imagen del FemZabuza, pero no la agregare, ya que no será el "Esclavista buena onda" por decirlo de alguna forma, nos vemos luego.**

**Eudog3: Espero que te gustara la aparición de Yuki, aquí está la continuación.**

**Zafir09: ****Que**** bien que te gustara lo que paso, aunque Anko deje su máscara no deja de ser como es, y Naruto tenía que compensarla para salvarle el pellejo xD, el Emo no sirve para estar con niños pequeños, eso lo tenemos claro, gracias por avisarme del error, estaba tan metido buscando una que se pareciera a como me imaginaba a Yuki que no me había dado cuenta, los Bijuus como te dije abran algunos, 1, 2, 7, 9, son las que están confirmadas, disfruta el cap.**

**Gerymaru:**** Que**** bien que te gustara, si Tou-chan suena más de niña pequeña, pero suena más tierno Papi :3 xD okno# Nee ahí variara de cómo lo llame.**

**Soul Of Demon: Hay que soportarlo un poco más, hasta los exámenes y luego dejamos que el rubio descargue toda su furia sobre él.**

**CCSakuraforever: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, el Uchiha no sabe lo que le pasara si vuelve a molestar a la pequeñita.**

**Kuroi: Me alegra que te gustara el cap., seh yo igual lo odio, lo hice por que como todos lo hacen y yo quería ser popular :3 okno# fue porque estaba muerto de sueño y quería actualizar el fic luego xD, si se lo del apodo, pero… El traductor está conspirando contra mí! Lo he traducido más de 10 veces y nunca me sale más de 3 veces igual!**

**Gjr20900: Me alegra que te gustara, a Kaguya puede que sí, puede que no, pero posiblemente la conejita entre en el harem del rubio, no muy pronto, pero lo ara, Bye Bye cuídate.**

**Ryujin: Nee detalles, pero ahí vario de cómo lo llamo.**

**Jorgecr72: Porque soy muy malote Wuajajaja! Okno# estaba muerto de sueño y tenía el cap. hasta ahí y dije: Nee, mejor los dejo en la duda y lo subo en el otro cap. Aquí está la continuación.**

**Homicidal Liu y compañía: Esa era la idea, confundirlos, la verdad no, se me ocurrió a último minuto xD, ****Que**** observadora Cherry, ahora sufran lo que sufrimos Liu y yo con la muerte de Logan-Snif-aún me da pena, me alegra que les gustara, estoy de acuerdo, Sasuke no merece ser padre, por eso hay que castrarlo para evitar problemas :D los del Harem, Kurumu aún no me decido, Moka si lo está y Mizore, me diste una buena idea de cómo agregarla, así que sí, creo que hable de más con respecto a Minato, Kushina empezará a interactuar con Naruto en unos 3 capítulos más, o eso creo, y la conejita, más a futuro posiblemente si, Cuídense y hasta luego.**

**QuiriQuiroga: El primer Lemon será con alguna de su equipo, con cual aún no sé, pero será una de su equipo, aquí descubre quien es la madre de Yuki.**

**Wolfexgigax: Me alegra que te gustara viejo, seh agregare a Kushina más a futuro, y si, van a haber escenas de celos madre-hijas, espero no decepcionarte cuando lleguen, disfruta el cap.**

**Dartiden: ****Que**** bien que te gustara mi proyecto. Si, lo hace como Nightcrawler (no sé si lo escribí bien) sobre tus sugerencias, Kagero era la Loli peliverde cierto? Entonces sí, sí estará, aparecerá en los exámenes, y Ryuzetsu no lo creo, pero no me cierro completamente a la idea. Sobre eso de las reencarnaciones, no tendrán mucha importancia aquí, asi que Nee, cuídate y nos vemos luego. **

**Bueno sin más que decir, Rick.**

**-**_**Okami no Me no posee nada de Naruto y blah blah blah y nunca lo será, ya me estoy cansando de decir lo mismo si es obvio que no es dueño, con suerte se compró un celular y va a tener una franquicia completa.**_

_**-**_**Cállate-**

**Capítulo 6: Explicaciones, Demonios y Llegada a Nami.**

-Bien, pero antes déjenme decirles que Yuki no es mi hija biológica-Dijo el rubio mientras seguía su camino con la mencionada en su espalda.

-Como que no es tu hija? Tiene tus mismos ojos, tú mismo carácter y "eso"-Dijo Anko mientras se ponía al lado del rubio, mientras las chicas asentían ante lo dicho.

-Enserio me creen pervertido para haber tenido sexo a los 9 años? No sé si se dieron cuenta pero ella tiene 6 años-Dijo el rubio mientras las chicas se daban cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, ya que si Yuki tiene 6, más los 9 meses del embarazo tendría que haber sido procreada cuando el rubio tenía poco más de 9 años.

-Y como fue todo entonces?-Pregunto la peli-morada tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas.

-Bueno fue hace unos 4 años, o un poco más…

**FlashBack, 4 Años y 5 Meses Antes, Frontera del País del Rayo.**

_En los caminos de un bosque se pueden observar 2 figuras, ambas masculinas la primera media un metro 85 más o menos, el otro un metro 45, ambos vestían unas túnicas de cuerpo completo, dejando ver unas cabelleras negra y rubia respectivamente._

_-Tou-san estoy aburrido! No he peleado con nadie en mucho tiempo y me voy a oxidar si sigo así-Se quejó el rubio mientras el mayor solo suspiraba._

_-Naruto ayer arrasaste con un campamento completo de bandidos en el cual habían por lómenos unos 20-Dijo el mayor sin voltear a ver a su hijo._

_-Para mí ha sido una eternidad!-Grito mientras movía los brazos de forma acelerada._

_Antes que el peli-negro pudiera responder, escucharon como una voz joven y femenina pedía a gritos ayuda._

_-Escuchaste cierto?-Le pregunto a su hijo, el cual no le respondió, al voltear la mirada se encontró con que su hijo había desaparecido de un segundo a otro, sacándole un suspiro de resignación y cansancio-Nunca cambia-Dijo antes de dirigirse calmadamente a donde había escuchado el grito._

_Mientras el mayor se dirigía calmadamente al lugar, el rubio ya había llegado a este y se encontró con un pequeño campamento para una personas, afinando sus sentidos al máximo pudo escuchar una conversación que venía de la carpa más grande._

_-Así que esta es la pequeña rebelde y su cría, eh?-Dijo una voz claramente masculina-Lo lamento por ti, pero tengo que llevarte con tu padre y matar a esta pequeña bastarda-Volvió a hablar con un tono de falso arrepentimiento._

_-No! No le hagan nada a mi hija!-Esta vez fue una voz femenina la cual claramente se encontraba desesperada-Dejare que me lleven pero no le hagan nada-Suplico mientras sollozaba._

_-Lo siento perrita, pero tengo ordenes claras, y esas son llevarte con tu padre a cualquier costo y matar a esa pequeña, y are lo último en este instante-Dijo la voz mientras el rubio escuchaba pasos y el sonido de un cuchillo o una espada ser sacada de su funda, en ese momento el rubio decidió que debería hacer su entrada-Lo siento pequeña, pero ordenes son ordenes-Dijo mientras dirigía el cuchillo a un bulto envuelto en sabanas._

_-Nao!-Grito de nuevo la voz femenina._

_Justo antes de que el hombre pudiera apuñalar al bulto, un destello negro apareció justo en frente de él, mientras el cuchillo se insertaba en un joven rubio que acababa de aparecer del destello._

_-Pero qué demonios!-Grito mientras se separaba del rubio y se ponía en guardia-Quien demonios eres tú!-Exigió saber mientras el rubio se sacaba su túnica, revelando una armadura negra de cuero y unos pantalones del mismo material (__**Busquen Legión de Ángeles, la armadura de Gabriel**__), mientras el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados-Responde!-_

_De un momento a otro, el rubio abrió los ojos revelando unos orbes celeste claro, casi llegando a blanco-Soy el __**Shihō no tenshi (Ángel de la justicia)**_ _y eh venido por ti-Dijo mientras en su espalda aparecían un par de alas negras._

_-No me asustas, escusa barata de pájaro-Dijo mientras tomaba una espada que estaba cerca de él._

_-Te pido que liberes a la chica y te entregues a las autoridades, o sino que veré obligado a exterminarte-Trato de hacerlo entrar en razón el "Ángel", pero en respuesta recibió una espada dirigía hacia su cabeza, la cual atrapo con su mano desnuda-Supongo que es un no-Dijo calmadamente mientras lanzaba hacia atrás al bandido, antes de que en su mano apareciera un brillo blanco, cuando este desapareció revelo una espada estilo medieval, con el mango azul con detalles dorados y la hoja color plateado resplandeciente._

_Sin avisar, el bandido se lanzó contra el rubio, para luego empezar una lucha de espadas, en la cual se notaba que el bandido no tenía oportunidad, pues sus golpes eras torpes y no iban dirigidos al lugar correcto, además de que el rubio solamente se dedicaba a bloquear sus ataques._

_-Deja de jugar y pelea!-Grito al rubio, el cual no dijo nada-__Que__ no me ign…-Sus palabras murieron en su boca al recibir de lleno una estocada en el centro de su estómago._

_-Esto es por todos los que han sufrido por tu culpa, y por los que lo harían si sigues es este mundo, descansa en paz-Dijo mientras atravesaba por completo el cuerpo del hombre, para luego retirar su espada y el cuerpo del hombre callera al piso, una vez comprobada la muerte del sujeto, se acercó al bulto, mientras su espada desaparecía de la misma forma que apareció, cuando llego a él lo tomo en sus brazos y retirar la manta con la que estaba envuelto, revelando una pequeña niña de no más de un año y unos pocos meses(__**No sé ustedes, pero los bebes que yo he visto de esa edad aún son pequeños y caen perfectamente para envolverlos en mantas**__), cabello albino y unos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad-Como estas pequeñita-Pregunto mientras ponía su nariz contra la de la pequeña, sacándole una risita a esta-Creo que muy bien-Dijo para luego dirigirse a la joven._

_Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la pudo apreciar mejor, era albina y tenía los ojos azules al igual que la pequeña, el rubio dedujo que tendría unos 16 años más o menos, tenía un vestido azul simple con sujetadores blancos, por sus ojos el rubio supo que había estado llorando mucho, además de estar un poco golpeada._

_-Señorita se encuentra bien?-Pregunto aun con las alas en su espalda, mientras la albina solo asentía con la cabeza-Es su hija?-Volvió a preguntar mientras se agachaba y señalaba la pequeña que aún estaba entre sus brazos._

_-Si lo es-Dijo con hilo de voz._

_-Es muy linda, se parecen bastante-Soltó de repente, sacándole un sonrojo a la madre-Perdón, soy Naruto Uzumaki, cuál es su nombre?-_

_-Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss, y esta pequeña es Yuki-Dijo ya más recompuestas mientras señalaba a la pequeña que se había soltado de los brazos del rubio y escalaba hasta llegar a su cabeza-Etto, usted es…-Murmuro mientras señalaba sus alas._

_-Esto? Digamos que son uno de mis dones-Dijo antes de hacerlas desaparecer-Son algo pesadas cuando caminas con ellas-_

_Antes que la albina pudiera responder, un grito la asusto._

_-NARUTO!-Se escuchó una voz claramente masculina y gruesa._

_-Son los otros-Dijo algo asustada la oji-azul._

_-No, es mi padre, ya me encargue de los otros-Explico el rubio tratando de calmar a Lisanna, cosa la cual dio efecto-Ven, vamos-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la tienda, con la pequeña aun en su cabeza._

_Cuando llegaron afuera, la albina se tuvo que tapar los ojos a sí misma y a la pequeña, porque estaba todo lleno de sangre y órganos esparcidos por todas partes, al igual que brazos, piernas, etc. Mientras en medio de todo eso se encontraba el peli-negro mayor que tenía una mirada enojada._

_-Naruto! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te emociones cuando entras a un campamento!-Le grito al rubio, el cual se rasco la cabeza nervioso-Conservaste las cabezas por lómenos?-Pregunto ya más calmado resiviendo un asentamiento del rubio-Y quien es ella?-Pregunto señalando a la albina que aún tenía los ojos cerrados._

_-Espera un segundo-Dijo mientras lanzaba un pergamino gigante, el cual había sacado de uno más pequeño-Fuin!-Grito mientras todo el campamento, con los pedazos de personas incluidas, desaparecían en una nube de humo-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-Informo el rubio mientras la albina hacia lo dicho._

_-Y quién eres?-Volvió a preguntar el mayor._

_-Lo siento, mi nombre es Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss, y usted es?-Se presentó la albina._

_-Logan, Logan The Wolverine, el padre de ese loco-Dijo señalando al rubio-Cuando lo viste por primera vez, que parecía?-Pregunto sabiendo muy bien que a veces las primeras impresiones de su hijo no eran las mejores._

_-Un ángel- Respondió la albina-Y como…_

_-No preguntes si no quieres que te tachen de loca-Dijo Logan interrumpiendo a la albina, la cual aún extrañada asintió._

_De repente de la túnica de Logan apareció la pequeña albina mientras escalaba hasta llegar a la cabeza-Pero como…-Murmuro el peli-negro-Cuando llego ahí? Y quién es?-_

_-Oji-san-Dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba la barba de Logan y jugaba con ella._

_-Es mi hija, y como llego ahí, no tengo idea, hace un segundo estaba encima de Naruto-Dijo la albina algo nerviosa mientras tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, pero Yuki no soltaba la barba del peli-negro._

_-Oji-san-Seguía repitiendo la pequeña mientras tiraba de la barba._

_-Déjame intentar-Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su padre y las albinas-Ven pequeña, suelta al viejo-Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos._

_La pequeña se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, antes de soltar la barba de Logan y lazarse hacia el rubio y decir-Tou-chan!-Dijo muy alegre mientras traba de abrazar al rubio, el cual tenía la mirada en blanco al igual que la albina._

_-Jajajaja, Parece que te salió el premiado Naruto, tan joven y ya me hiciste abuelo, soy tan feliz-Se seguía riendo el peli-negro, sacándole un sonrojo de vergüenza al rubio y la albina, mientras la pequeña se reía de las expresiones de sus "padres"._

_-Tou-san!-Grito el rubio-Ténmela un segundo-Dijo mientras le pasaba la pequeña a Lisanna-Deja de avergonzarme!-Grito antes de darle un golpe en toda la mandíbula, mandándolo contra unos árboles que estaban detrás de el…_

**FlashBack End**

-Y ese fue básicamente nuestro primer encuentro-Termino de explicar el rubio, el cual junto con todo el grupo ya habían llegado a Nami y se encontraban atravesando un bosque.

-Un momento, dijiste _**Shihō no tenshi (Ángel de la justicia)**_ ese no era el "mercenario celestial"?-Pregunto la albina mayor cuando termino de escuchar el relato del rubio.

-Exacto, fue uno de los primeros apodos que me pusieron cunado entre de mercenario-Explico el rubio.

-Un momento cuantos apodos tienes?-Pregunto algo enojada Tsuki, ella solo sabía de Kuro ōkami, se sentía algo traicionada al ver que el rubio no le había confiado su otra identidad.

-Tengo varios, pero yo solo me puse el que ocupada contigo y Shihō no tenshi, los otros me los pusieron los que me vieron o algo-Explico el rubio mientras Tsuki asentía más tranquila.

-Y que paso con Lisanna?-Pregunto la peli-roja.

-Ella estuvo viajando con nosotros por un tiempo, era divertido estar con ella, además que Yuki-chan siempre hacia rabiar a Tou-san, pero a los meses le dio una enfermedad muy grave, de la cual no pudo salir-Dijo el rubio con tristeza notable en su voz-Fue un duro golpe para nosotros, pero por la pequeña lo superamos-Volvió a hablar con una sonrisa mientras dirigía la mirada a Yuki que aún se encontraba sobre él.

-Lo siento-Murmuro Kasori-Un segundo, cuando llego le preguntaste por su abuelo, no nos dijiste que él era el que había mandado esos bandidos?-

-Ella no vive con su abuelo biológico, ella vive en el **Maunto no ōkami (Monte del Lobo) **con mis invocaciones, le dice abuelo al líder Lobo-Explico el rubio.

-Maunto no ōkami? El hogar de la invocación de los Lobos?-Pregunto Anko, ella sabía el nombre de donde vivían algunas invocaciones gracias a las serpientes.

-Exacto, quieren ver uno?-Pregunto el rubio mientras todos asentían, el rubio se mordió el pulgar antes de hacer una brece secuencia de sellos y decir**- Kuchiyose no ****Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)-**Dijo antes de que de una nube de humo apareciera un pequeño lobo de unos 30 centímetros de alto y uno y medio de largo, de color negro y ojos azules claro.

-Naruto! Se nos perdió…-Dijo muy exaltado el lobo, pero se calló al ver a la pequeña dormida encima del rubio-Estaba contigo-Dijo al final.

-Lo siento por no avisar antes Derek, pero se me avía olvidado-Dijo algo nervioso el rubio.

-Tsk, nunca cambias-Murmuro por lo bajo el reconocido como Derek-Y quienes son ellas?-Pregunto señalando a las chicas.

-Ellas son Tsuki-Dijo mientras la mencionada daba un paso al frente y decía "Hola"-Naruko, Anko, Kasori, Kurome, Felicia y Amy-Dijo mientras las mencionadas saludaban por orden que fueron nombradas.

-Y esos de atrás?-Pregunto viendo al grupo de hombres.

-Nadie importante-Dijo simplemente el rubio.

-Como que…-Iba a reclamar el Uchiha, pero se quedó callado al ver los ojos rojos del rubio que lo miraban amenazantes.

-Algo que decir?-Pregunto mirando fijamente a Sasuke, el cual simplemente negó nervioso-Eso creí-Dijo antes que de improviso lanzara una kunai que saco de su manga hacia unos arbustos cercanos, del cual salió un pequeño conejo blanco-Enserio? Un conejo blanco en verano? Deberías ser más ingenioso-Dijo aparentemente a la nada el rubio.

-A quien le…-Antes que pudiera decir algo más escucho un silbido sordo-Al suelo!-Grito la albina antes de que todos hicieran lo dicho, justo para evitar una gran espada que paso sobre ellos.

-Derek, lleva a Yuki al monte, luego voy por ella-Dijo seriamente el rubio, mientras le pasaba a Yuki al lobo el cual asintió antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Cuando dirigieron la mirada hacia el atacante, se encontraron con un hombre alto peli-negro, el cual estaba envuelto en vendas, tenía la banda de Kiri con una raya, demostrando que era un renegado, mientras estaba parado sobre una gran espada.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, un grupo de señoritas escoltando a mi presa-Dijo mientras observaba fijamente al grupo-Y un par de inútiles-Dijo mientras veía al peli-rojo y peli-negro.

-Y qué hay de…-Kasori se quedó callada al ver que Naruto no se encontraba a su lado-Donde se metió?-Pregunto mientras todas veían a donde se suponía que estaba el rubio.

-Pero miren nada más, la Dama del Sharingan y la Hebi-Hime de la hoja-Dijo reconociendo a las sensei de los equipos 7 y 11-Y al parecer la Tsuki no josei se unió a ellas, donde está tu compañero?-Pregunto mirando a Tsuki.

-Aquí estoy!-Se escuchó un grito que venia del lado derecho del hombre vendado, el cual tomo su espada antes de saltar hacia el lado contrario, esquivando por lo justo el ataque de una katana que iba dirigida a su cabeza-Cuanto tiempo Zabuza-Dijo sonriente el rubio mientras tomaba la katana se había insertado donde antes estaba el reconocido como Zabuza.

-Aquí estas Naruto, no sabía que sabias Kenjutsu, sabes cómo se usa?-Pregunto mientras señalaba la katana, la cual tenía el mango de color negro con detalles plateados, mientras que la hoja era de color negro y por el centro de esta pasaba una línea color rojo sangre.

-Claro, la punta va dentro del hombre-Dijo sacándole un gotón a todos-Así es como funciona cierto?-Pregunto mirando a Zabuza.

-Algo así, esa es la idea básica-Murmuro antes de tomar su propia espada mientras hacia un breve secuencia de sellos de manos-**Kirigakure no Jutsu(Técnica Escondido entre la Niebla)-**Dijo antes de que una niebla espesa cubriera todo el lugar.

-Quiero divertirme, así que…-Dijo antes de que su cuerpo brillara-Sello Maestro! Bloquear 95%-Grito el rubio antes de que el brillo cesara.

-Que hizo Naruto?-Pregunto Kurome mirando hacia donde se supone que estaba Tsuki.

-Activo su sello suspensor, al parecer solo se quedó con sus sentidos y una de sus transformaciones, ósea que no podrá usar ningún ataque basado en energía-Explico la de pelo bicolor.

-No deberíamos ayudarlo?-Pregunto Kasori mientras escuchaba el sonido de metal chocando.

-No lo creo, solo le estorbaríamos, además que él nos gana a nosotras 2 juntas-Explico Anko mientras se refería a sí misma y la albina.

Mientras las chicas seguían expectantes, dentro de la niebla se encontraban Naruto y Zabuza en una batalla de Kenjutsu, en la cual se encontraban parejos.

-Te has oxidado Naruto-Dijo Zabuza al momento de lanzarle una estocada al rubio, el cual la evito-La vez anterior me ganaste en menos tiempo-

-Ahora estoy con mis sellos suspensores-Dijo el rubio-Quiero divertirme antes de matarte-

-Como si lo lograras, pero prefiero no arriesgarme-Dijo mientras esquivaba un corte que iba a su garganta-Iré directo a mi presa-Murmuro antes de desaparecer en un remolino de agua.

-Cuidado!-Grito Naruto a las chicas, justo antes de que Zabuza apareciera en medio de la formación y dirigiera su espada al constructor de puentes.

Justo antes de que la espada llegara a su objetivo un báculo de color dorado con una gema Zafiro envuelta en lo que parecían representar raíces, se interpuso en su camino, cuando Zabuza dirigió la mirada al dueño/a de este, se encontró con la rubia de marcas en las mejillas, la cual tenía una expresión que demostraba que se estaba esforzando por no ceder ante el peli-negro.

-Creo que fue bueno entrenar con el regalo de Nii-san-Murmuro la rubia mientras usaba toda su fuerza para no ceder ante la fuerza del renegado.

-Valla la mocosa es fuerte-Dijo Zabuza mientras ejercía más fuerza para hacer ceder a la rubia.

-Que esperabas, es mi hermana-Se escuchó la voz del rubio, justo antes de darle un corte en el estómago de Zabuza.

-Ahh! Maldito bastardo-Murmuro mientras se disolvía en la niebla, al igual que el rubio-Así que igual sabes este truco eh?-Murmuro de aparentemente todas partes la voz del peli-negro-Ya probamos Kenjutsu, qué opinas si pasamos a Ninjutsu?-Pregunto antes de disolver un poco de niebla y aparecer en ese espacio.

-Me parece bien-Dijo el rubio mientras aparecía en frente de Zabuza, en ese momento ambos empezaron a hacer sellos de manos a una gran velocidad.

- **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**** (Técnica del Dragón de agua)/** **Raiton Rairyuudan no Jutsu** **(Técnica del Dragón eléctrico)-**Dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de soltar dragones de los elementos ya mencionados. Cuando ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, empezaron una lucha por quien ganaba más terreno, la cual poco a poco iba ganado el del rubio.

-Pero como… esa es mi técnica más fuerte-Murmuro el peli-negro mientras observaba como su dragón venia perdiendo terreno.

-Nada que una cantidad extra de chakra no arregle-Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, luego de unos segundos, su dragón finalmente gano antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad contra Zabuza, para luego golpearlo y mandarlo contra un árbol-Creo que gane-Dijo mientras la niebla se dispersaba y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el paralizado Zabuza.

Justo antes que pudiera llegar a destino, unos Senbon se insertaron en el cuello del renegado, para luego de dos remolinos de agua aparecieran 2 AMBU con uniforme de Cazadores de Kiri.

-Gracias por ayudarnos con Momochi, llevamos semanas siguiendo su pista-Dijo el primero, que tenía el pelo negro, su voz era entre masculina suave y femenina normal.

-Es cierto, se lo agradecemos-Dijo el segundo con voz claramente femenina, mientras que su cabello era purpura algo azulado-Tenemos que llevarlo a la aldea, de nuevo gracias-Dijo antes de que entre los 2 tomaran el cadáver del renegado y desaparecer con él en un remolino de agua.

-Déjenme su cabeza! Quiero mi recompensa!-Grito el rubio a la dirección que se habían ido los AMBU-Tsk oportunistas-Murmuro antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraba su grupo-Todos están bien?-Pregunto mientras todos asentían.

-Mira Nii-san, el regalo que me diste el año pasado-Dijo mientras levantaba el báculo.

-Veo que lo aprendiste a usar, ya poder tomarlo es un gran logro-La felicito con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Un momento, ese es el Tenshi sutaffu (Báculo del Ángel)?-Pregunto Tsuki mientras Naruko asentía-Dijiste que lo habías perdido y por eso no me lo diste!-Le grito a Naruto el cual se puso nervioso al recordar que su compañera le había pedido que le diera el báculo para ella.

-Nunca dije que lo había perdido, dije que no sabía exactamente donde estaba-Respondió nervioso mientras Tsuki le seguía mandando una mirada de muerte.

-Yo veo que sabias que tu "hermanita" lo tenía-Dijo aun enojada con el rubio.

-Pero no sabía dónde estaba, ya que no sabía dónde estaba Naruko-chan-Se trató de excusar Naruto.

-Luego hablamos-Dijo seriamente mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba el constructor.

-Lamento si te metí en problemas Nii-san-Dijo apenada la rubia mientras tenía la mirada baja y hacia circulitos en el piso.

-No pasa nada Naruko-chan, no creo que se enoje tanto-La consoló mientras la abrasaba-_Caigo muy fácil-_Pensó al darse cuenta de que apenas su hermana hacia eso, él ya la abrazaba y hacia lo que quería.

-Naru-kun, cuando seguimos?-Pregunto Felicia algo celosa al ver la escena de "amor fraternal".

El rubio apenas escucho la pregunta se separó de Naruko, para disgusto de esta, antes de responder-En este instante, ya que cuando altero mi sello me debilito demasiado, además que selle varias de mis habilidades, por lo cual estoy aún más débil, y no lo puedo volver a alterar hasta mañana, ósea, en pocas palabras, estoy cansado-Explico el rubio el concepto básico de su sello.

-Y que habilidades te quedan?-Pregunto Anko.

-Cuantas habilidades tiene Naru-kun?-Pregunto Amy dándose cuenta que el rubio había mostrado más de un solo don, además que siempre se referían a estas con plural.

-No las he contado, pero creo que unas 75 a 100, pero no estoy seguro, puede que más o puede que menos-Dijo simplemente el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros-Y respecto a cuales no selle, el lobo, mis sentidos, control del fuego, el ángel y Kuro senkō(Flash Negro, la tele-transportación)-Dijo las habilidades que no había sellado.

-Y por qué no nos tele-transportas a la casa de Tazuna-san?-Pregunto Kasori.

-Porque somos demasiados, además que no me queda mucha energía-Se explicó el rubio.

-Pero si siento que tienes casi todas tus reservas al máximo-Dijo la peli-roja, mientras sus ojos brillaban levemente.

-Una censora?-Pregunto notando el brillo en sus ojos-Debes ser muy buena si puedes ver mi chakra, ya que lo tengo oculto-

-Bueno, eso creo, solo puedo ver el chakra a veces-Dijo algo apenada de lo dicho por el rubio.

-Bueno es cierto que tengo casi todo mi chakra, pero el Kuro senkō no ocupa chakra, sino otra energía-Dijo el rubio mientras la oji-violeta asentía, no sabía que había otros tipos de energía, pero con las demostraciones que había dado Naruto, no hay que cerrarse a nada.

-En ese caso, andando!-Grito Anko mientras se ponía a caminar como si nada.

-Pero Anko, hay que reportar a Minato-sensei de esto-Dijo Kurome mientras se interponía entre Anko y el camino.

-Lo aremos luego, hay que llegar a la casa del viejo, no quiero que nos salgan más bandidos-Dijo Anko despreocupada mientras pasaba por el lado de la albina-Además, ahora te preocupas por tardar en algo?-Menciono burlona mientras la albina bajaba la cabeza.

-Tengo un problema sabes?-Dijo con un aura de depresión sobre ella-Pero yo no te digo nada de tratar de seducir a tu alumno-Devolvió el golpe a la Mitarashi.

-Ah claro, ahora resulta que yo soy la única interesada en él, crees que no vi las miraditas que le mandas?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la albina.

-Por lo menos yo soy discreta, no lo ando gritando o autoproclamándome su amante-Le dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Ósea que lo admites-Exclamo con una sonrisa aun mas burlona, mientras la albina se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, al momento de sonrojarse a todo lo que da.

-No, digo, no me-Tartamudeo cosas sin sentido tratando se defenderse.

-No sé qué tanto pelean ancianas, es obvio que la que tiene más chance de ganar aquí soy yo-Dijo Tsuki con una mirada confiada al momento de insertarse a la conversación-Yo he estado mucho más tiempo con el que todas ustedes-

-Claro que no, me preferiría a mí, dime quien se negaría a una adorable Neko-chan-Esta vez fue Felicia al momento de sacar sus orejas y su cola mientras ponía pose sexy.

-Eso no te hace superior a mí, yo soy mucho más hermosa que todas ustedes-Exclamo Amy mientras se insertaba en la conversación.

-Yo seré la que se quede con Naruto-kun, es de generaciones que a los hombres de la familia les gusten las mujeres peli-rojas-Fue el turno de la peli-roja de hacerse notar y entrar a la pelea.

Siguieron su "pelea" por quien era la mejor candidata para el rubio sin importarle que los demás hombres escucharan, Tazuna por su parte solo pensaba "_Rubio suertudo", _mientras que Memna "_Como es posible! Hasta Kasori-Nee está detrás de él, porque tenía que ser el él rubio de los ojos azules"_ lloraba internamente y se maldecía haber salido con el rostro afeminado de su padre, mientras el emo "_El perdedor no debería tener tantas mujeres poderosas, ellas deberían estar conmigo para fortalecer el clan Uchiha" _al parecer el emo seguía siendo el mismo y no le importaba lo hermosas que fueran las chicas.

Mientras estas seguían con su discusión no notaron que la rubia menor se dirigía al rubio que se encontraba a unos metros, mientras ignoraba lo que discutían las chicas. Estas pararon de golpe al escuchar que la rubia se les había adelantado y había aprovechado su distracción.

-Nii-kun, me puedes llevar en tu espalda? Es que estoy cansada no pude dormir mucho anoche y gaste mucho chakra para fortalecer el báculo para que no se rompiera con la espada de Zabuza-Pidió la rubia mientras hacia sus típicos circulitos en el suelo, pero esta vez le agrego los ojitos de cachorrito-Puedo?-

Naruto igual se encontraba cansado, la alteración de su sello lo dejaba débil, además que había tenido una pelea con uno de los mejores espadachines de las Naciones Elementales, pero él tenía mucha más resistencia que su hermana, por lo cual dedujo que si él estaba cansado, su Nee-chan lo estaría aún más.

-Está bien, sube-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y Naruko no tardo en subirse, mientras trataba de "acomodarse" sacándole un sonrojo al rubio al sentir sus atributos en su espalda-_Ya parece que lo hace apropósito, pero que estás pensando, es tu hermana, tu adorable Nee-chan, ella no intentaría eso, o si?-_Pensaba el rubio, sabía que era su hermana, pero no se habían visto en 9 años, y el no creía que la actitud adorable que mostraba con él era su actitud normal, dejo sus pensamientos de lado para dirigirse al grupo de chicas que seguían con la mirada en blanco-Chicas, vámonos, quiero llegar antes de que anochezca, apresúrense!-Grito el rubio al momento de reanudar camino.

-Al parecer la rubia les gano, quien diría que la pequeña seria más lista que todas ustedes-Dijo Tazuna haciendo reaccionar a las chicas, las cuales le mandaron una mirada de muerte al momento de procesar lo que había dicho, Tazuna se alarmo al instante al recibir las miradas asesinas, además de todo el KI del grupo de chicas-Naruto! Espérame te muestro el camino!-Grito al momento de salir disparado a donde se encontraba el rubio caminando, dejando detrás suyo a los otros integrantes masculinos del grupo.

-Chicas, creo que me aria bien desahogarme-Dijo en tono casual Anko.

-Yo igual Anko-sensei, creo que Nii-san está disponible, que me dicen?-Pregunto Kasori mientras apuntaba a Memna, el cual abrió los ojos aterrado.

-Etto, de qué manera se quieren desahogar?-Pregunto temeroso, esperando que fuera de hablando o de la "otra" forma.

-Al parecer el pequeño Memna es un pervertido, eh? Creo que mejor lo castigamos o le decimos a Kushina-sama?-Pregunto Kurome, ganándose una mirada aun mas aterrada de parte del peli-rojo.

-Con qué cara me dice pervertido Kurome-sensei-Murmuro el Namikaze.

-Dijiste algo? Creo que quiere que lo castiguemos nosotras y luego Kushina-sama-Volvió a hablar la albina.

-Naruko está besando a Naruto!-Grito como última salida el peli-rojo.

-Que la mocosa está haciendo que?!-Grito Tsuki al momento de dirigir la mirada a donde se encontraban los rubios, al igual que todas las chicas, para encontrarse que Naruto conversaba con Tazuna-No se están besando-

-Corre Teme!-Grito Memna al momento de tomar la mano del Uchiha y salir corriendo a toda velocidad a la zona segura, ósea cerca de Naruto.

-Suéltame imbécil, no necesito tu ayuda-Exclamo Sasuke mientras mandaba miradas de muerte al peli-rojo.

-Bueno, si quieres que te suelte y ser el saco de boxeo de ella, por mí no hay problema-Dijo Memna mientras seguía corriendo para salvarse.

-Por esta vez te la dejo pasar-Murmuro arrogante el hijo de Mikoto, pero por dentro estaba rogando que el Namikaze no lo soltara.

-Que honor-Dijo con sarcasmo al momento de llegar al lado de Naruto-Hola Naruto, que cuentas-Dijo nervioso, por poco se había alcanzado a salvar de unas serpientes enviadas por Anko.

-Me perdí de algo?-Pregunto Naruto dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Aparte que esas locas casi nos usan de saco de boxeo, tiro al blanco y comida de serpientes, no nada-Respondió usando un sarcasmo muy marcado.

-Bueno, quien soy yo para criticar el gusto de las personas-Dijo Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía caminando.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto Memna confundido por el comentario del rubio.

-Por eso-Dijo mientras señalaba las manos de Sasuke y Memna, las cuales seguían unidas-Si no quieres que le cuente a nadie que ustedes son novios, bien-

-Que! Nosotros no somos gay!-Grito Memna mientras soltaba rápidamente la mano del Uchiha y se ponía del otro lado del rubio-O por lo menos yo no, el no estoy tan seguro, había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos!-Grito mientras se alejaba lo más posible del Uchiha.

-No es cierto! Solo lo hice para que no me soltaras!-Grito Sasuke, mientras el resto de los hombres se alejaban de él.

-Lo confesaste!-Grito Memna mientras lo señalaba con el dedo-Ahora entiendo por qué le gustaba que nos bañáramos juntos-Dijo muy asustado el peli-rojo-Voy a pedirle a Tou-san que me cambie de equipo!-

-Imbécil, para que no me soltaras y me dejaras solo con esas locas!-Se defendió Sasuke mientras señalaba a las chicas, que pusieron su cara más inocente cuando el rubio volteo a verlas.

-Es peor de lo que creí, no quiere estar cerca de mujeres, el caso es grave-Dijo esta vez el rubio.

-Pero si yo no…! Hmp para que me molesto-Murmuro antes de cruzarse de brazos y seguir caminando sin mirar atrás.

-Ya lo acepto, es un avance-Dijo Tazuna al momento que el Uchiha se detenía de golpe-Ahí está mi casa-Dijo señalando una casa de un buen tamaño que se encontraba cerca de la playa(_**Creo que ustedes la conocen, y no sé cómo describirla bien**_)-Naruto, podrías ver si hay alguien?-Pregunto sabiendo la posibilidad de una emboscada en su propia casa.

-Hai, Naruko, puedes bajar?-Pregunto a la rubia, la cual no respondió-Naruko-chan? Naruko-chan?-Siguió tratando de llamar su atención.

-Se quedó dormida-Le informo Memna al rubio, el cual suspiro.

-Porque siempre que se sube a mi espalda se queda dormida? Bueno no importa, Kage Bunshin-Dijo el rubio mientras que sin necesidad de sellos aparecían 2 copias exactas de el-Cuídenla por favor-Dijo a sus clones, mientras uno la tomaba y la ponía en la espalda del otro.

Una vez sin su hermana en su espalda, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, antes de tocarla.

-Ya voy!-Grito una voz femenina desde dentro de la casa, una vez que llego a esta y la abrió, revelando una mujer joven de unos 26 años, pelo azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, ojos negros y vestía una polera rosada junto con una falda azul, esta al verlo se asustó notablemente-Kya! Un mercenario!-Grito apenas vio al rubio, el cual cayó de espaldas al ver su primera reacción.

-Enserio tan mala pinta tengo?-Se preguntó a sí mismo-Creo que Tou-san tenía razón en que doy malas primeras impresiones-Murmuro para sí mismo mientras la mujer lo veía con una mirada confusa-Eh lo siento, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, esta es la casa de Tazuna cierto?-Se presentó y pregunto al mismo tiempo mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol.

-Para que lo necesita?-Pregunto temerosa de que quisieran hacerle algo a su padre.

-Esta es?-Volvió a preguntar recibiendo un asentamiento-Menos mal, el viejo esta borracho y creí que se había equivocado de casa-Dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-A qué se refiere?-Pregunto confusa de lo dicho por el joven.

-Soy parte de su escolta-Soltó simplemente el rubio-Viejo! Ven no hay enemigos cerca! No se equivocó de casa!-Grito hacia el camino, cuando la mujer asomo la cabeza se dio cuenta que se encontraba su padre acompañado de un peli-negro que no paraba de soltar maldiciones y un peli-rojo con cara de afeminado, además de lo que ella identifico como clones del rubio cargando una chica que era la versión femenina del que creyó "mercenario".

-Como creías que me iba a equivocar de casa! Estaré borracho pero no tanto!-Le grito Tazuna al momento de acercarse al rubio.

-Querías que te creyera que esta era tu casa si cuando partimos te equivocaste de camino y te dirigías a Suna?-Le pregunto el oji-azul mirando al viejo, este solo aparto la mirada antes de responderle.

-Bueno, ahí si estaba borracho del todo-Confeso algo apenado-Hola hija, como estas?-Le pregunto a la peli-azul. Esta se dirigió a el antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza-Y eso por que fue!-Le grito algo adolorido el viejo, para ser solamente civil su hija golpeaba bastante fuerte.

-Te dije que fueras por ninjas de una aldea importante, no por un grupo de mercenarios lunáticos!-Le grito a su padre.

-Un segundo señorita, somos Shinobi de Konoha, que yo vista como mercenario es otro tema-Le aclaro a la hija de nombre aún desconocido.

-Eres ninja?-Le pregunto mientras este solo asentía-Lo siento, pero por las ropas pensé que eras mercenario-Se disculpó algo apenada.

-No importa_, por lo menos esta vez fue mercenario, me han confundido con cosas peores cuando me encuentran enojado_-Murmuro lo último para sí mismo.

-Que dijo?-Le pregunto la mujer.

-Nada importante señorita…-Se quedó callado al darse cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la peli-azul.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Tsunami, un gusto Naruto-san-Se presentó la ahora reconocida como Tsunami.

-Nada de Naruto-san, solo Naruto o Naruto-kun, el san aun no me viene-Dijo el rubio-Chicas! Apresúrense que ya va a anochecer!-Grito nuevamente al momento que las chicas se acercaran a la casa, al igual que Memna y Sasuke-Tsunami-chan, podemos pasar?-Pregunto amablemente, mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba por el apodo, pero antes que pudiera responder su padre se le adelanto.

-Oye por que le preguntas a ella si yo soy el dueño de la casa-Le reclamo Tazuna al rubio.

-Usted es el que limpia, cocina, cuida y mantiene la casa?-Pregunto resiviendo una negación de cabeza de Tazuna-Entonces, Tsunami-chan, nos deja pasar?-

-Por supuesto, adelante, esperen unos segundos ya tenía la cena lista, en un instante les sirvo-Dijo retirándose de la puerta dejando pasar a todos-_Suerte que se me callo todo el paquete de arroz a la olla, osino no les podría ofrecer nada-_Pensó nerviosa al recordar el pequeño accidente al preparar la comida.

Una vez todos adentro se presentaron formalmente, a los pocos minutos Tsunami los llamo a la mesa, en donde encontraron un pequeño niño de unos 8 años de edad que tenía un sombrero que cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro.

-Él es mi hijo, Inari, no habla mucho-Presento a su hijo Tsunami, mientras este solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados hablaron sobre los entrenamientos que les darían sus respectivas sensei a cada equipo, además de distintos temas sin importancia.

-Creo que Gato se arrepentirá de haber puesto sus pies aquí-Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía de forma depredadora, mientras las chicas asentían emocionadas, esa sonrisa significaba que el rubio no se contendría en lo referente a como los iba a matar.

-Deja de decir eso!-Grito Inari mientras todos centraban su atención en el-No importa cuando se esfuercen! No importa cuántos vengan! Gato los matara a todos! No se hagan los fuertes si no saben lo que hemos sufrido! Ustedes no tienen que vivir con miedo! No saben lo que es sufrir!-Les grito a todos con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Tsuki suspiro al saber lo que venía.

Naruto se paró de repente y apareció detrás de Inari, antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y levantarlo en el aire, Tsunami iba a intervenir pero Tazuna la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Naruto cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos revelando sus orbes rojos-**Tu que sabes de sufrir enano! Esto es vida comparado a lo que yo viví desde que aprendí a caminar, tú tienes una casa con tu madre y tu abuelo, yo que tenía? Nada! Viví en la calle desde que tuve 6 años! Mis padres me ignoraban y me despreciaban, mis hermanos me trataban mal y destruían lo poco y nada que tenía-**Empezó a hablar, mientras Kasori y Memna bajaban la cabeza arrepentidos de haber sido asi con su hermano-**No tenía a nadie, comía de la basura y los aldeanos me cazaban como un animal por lo que tengo dentro y cuando era mi cumpleaños, se unían ninjas a ellos, sabes lo que es eso? Eso es peor que el infierno, eso yo lo viví durante 3 años, esto es el paraíso comparado con lo que vivía, recién a los 6 años, luego de la peor tortura de mi vida, me pude librar de esos imbéciles, y tu aquí llorando como una niña por culpa de tu propio miedo, yo iría a donde esta ese Gato y lo enfrentaría, que importa que me mate, pero ustedes simplemente se esconden en su miseria-**Termino de decir el rubio ya en su transformación completa y con voz espectral, mientras todos tenían la mirada baja y lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar en lo que sufrió el rubio aun siendo un niño.

-Eso es mentira!-Le grito Inari mientras seguía llorando.

-**Eso crees, entonces miren mis recuerdos-**Dijo mientras lo soltaba y levantaba una mano, en ese instante una pequeña burbuja apareció mientras imágenes pasaban por ella, todos vieron las torturas que sufrió el rubio, cuando sus padres se desquitaban con él por problemas entre ellos, cuando tenía que comer basura y dormir en las calles aun habiendo tormentas-**Ahora me crees?-**Le pregunto a Inari, el cual asintió llorando aun más antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto.

-_Lo que me hacían a mí no se compara con lo que sufrió Naru-kun-_Pensaba Anko mientras lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

-_Y nosotras que pensábamos que vivíamos mal-_Pensaban Amy y Felicia mientras estaban en el mismo estado que la Mitarashi.

De repente el rubio se dirigió a la puerta llamando la atención de todos.

-Donde vas Naru-kun?-Pregunto Anko aun llorosa.

-A entrenar un rato, necesito desahogarme-Dijo sin mirar atrás antes de desaparecer en su destello negro…

**Y Corte! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, perdonen la demora, pero estuve algo delicado de salud y no podía ver la pantalla sin que me viniera un dolor de cabeza gigante, bueno perdonen las faltas de ortografía, tengo el autocorrector algo malo.**

**Les tengo una pregunta, si alguno vio mi perfil, había mencionado un proyecto: Tou-san o Nii-san, bueno se me vino a la mente otro proyecto que más o menos aplazaría ese para otro mes o algo, quiero preguntarles cual prefieren les dejo los resúmenes y ustedes eligen.**

**Tou-san o Nii-san: Luego de que Kushina quedara embarazada por segunda vez Minato la abandona, dejándola sola con un Naruto de 18 años, el cual ara todo lo posible por que su madre salga adelante, cuando llegue él bebe, que papel tomara? Tou-san o Nii-san?**

**Lucha por Nii-san: Shizune y Natsumi, la primera la "hermana mayor" y la segunda gemela del rubio, están enamoradas de Naruto, ambas saben de los sentimiento de la otra y se proponen que la primera que lo conquiste se quede con él, quien ganara? Habrá un punto intermedio? Se unirá otra persona a la competencia?**

**Bueno esos son los 2 proyectos, dejen sus respuestas en los reviews junto con sus comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, chocolates o lo que sea.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen y comentan mi historia, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis historias y también de comentarla, los invito a pasar por mi nuevo proyecto ya subido: Solo Detalles, sin más que decir, nos vemos luego y cuídense.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


End file.
